Hold on tight this mate
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Hyuk Jae memang bukan 'kucing peranakan' yang tinggal di San Diego dan membiarkan polisi tua seperti Donghae merenggut batas kenormalannya. Juga Donghae yang selalu berusaha keras untuk membelokkan apa yang remaja itu sebut normal." HAEHYUK/SLIGHT HYUKMIN AND KYUMIN/ YAOI/ PEDOHAE?/ RNR please. Last chapter was Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Meonk and Deog.

**Title: **Hold on tight this mate.

**Genre: **Romance and comedy/humor.

**Rate: **T semi M (For this chapter).

**Pairing: **HaeHyuk.

**Slight pair: **HyukMin and KyuMin.

**Cast: **Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Alan (OC), Brian (OC), Cho Kyuhyun.

**Warning: **Boyslove, Yaoi, Pedo Hae(?), GS for Sungmin, teenlit romance, AU, OOC, OC, typo, blur plot, mature content (for dialog) and etc.

**Disclaimer: **This story naturally ours. Cast belong themselves.

**Hyuk Jae (15 years old)**

**Donghae (25 years old)**

**Summary: **_""Pertemuan mereka terjadi karena satu hal bodoh. Anak brandal itu bahkan bukan gay, tapi bagaimana jika Donghae sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesonanya?"."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini jam berapa? Kau belum berangkat?" Nada si wanita meninggi, logatnya kasar, namun kentara kekhawatiran didalamnya. Kebiasaan adiknya bangun siang memang sulit diatasi ditambah kesalahannya memberikan satu benda lagi untuk teman begadang—_Game console_. Yang diajak bicara menggidikkan bahu, agak tidak peduli dengan ocehan wanita _virgin_ berkepala dua. Sementara mulutnya masih betah mengunyah satu objek lembut dilengkapi selai kacang.

"Aku naik mobil jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Mobil siapa?"

"Teman."

"Apa? Memangnya kalian punya sim?!" Si remaja memutar mata, kontan kepalanya mendongak memberikan fokus kasar pada sang kakak.

"Oh…, yeah perlukah? Ditilang atau tidak itu tergantung keberuntungan. Aku anak baik jadi Tuhan pasti memberkatiku. Lagipula mobil baru Brian terlalu sexy untuk tidak kutunggangi."

"Kau pikir mudah menunggangi mobil? Mengalahkan pria tidak semudah mengalahkan wanita." Si remaja memberikan gestur sebal. Insan didepannya ia tatap lebih dari 4 detik. Sedikit menggeser tubuh dari kursi, gerakkan rileks diberikan untuk mempermudah kaki kurusnya beristirahat.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap mobil itu pria. Aku lebih suka _twinkie_…" Si kakak membulatkan mata, tungkai jemari ia kaitkan dipinggang. Kemudian menatap sengit si penerima interaksi.

"Apa topik kita kesana?!"

"Wanita _virgin_ memang tidak boleh mengulas topik itu. Ok, aku tahu. Kau jadi terlalu sensitif." Remaja kurus ini menaikkan satu alis, manik pekatnya menatap sendu seonggok tumbuh yang tampil didepan mata. Kemudian menggeleng, realita jaman sekarang.

"Ya ampun, tubuhmu bahkan tidak lebih indah dari keledai. Kau pikir siapa yang mau menunggangimu?"

**TUK!**

Benda berlebelkan _nice jam_ (selai), mendarat tepat dipelupuk kening. Pemuda bersurai agak kecokelatan ini mengaduh, benda ini lempeng, tapi dihujani tutup selai sama nyerinya dengan mencium gadis muda tiba-tiba lalu mendapat tamparan.

"Tutup mulutmu! Siapa yang bilang aku masih _virgin_?" Pemuda itu berhenti mengaduh, wajahnya pias menatap sang kakak.

"_Oh my fucking god_! Jadi kau pernah sex?!"

"Lee Hyuk Jae Tuhan tidak akan memberkatimu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maksudmu vodka?" Si rambut pirang membulatkan mata, pemuda bersurai kecokelatan ini menggeleng.

"Bukan yang lebih keras."

"Memangnya ada? Kau mau minum yang 100%? Kenapa tidak kau tegak saja air keras yang ada dimotormu?!" Hyuk Jae mendecih. Nyatanya teman segenknya tidak bisa dikategorikan hebat. Ada kejadian manis dulu, mereka minum segelas bir berbarengan. Semenit kemudian 5 dari 6 orang yang berkumpul merengek ingin pipis. Ini bukan globalisasi, mereka terlalu bodoh.

"Kita taruhan, dua tegak 100 dollar!"

"100 dollar? Serius?" Hyuk Jae menggidikkan bahu, mungkin dicicil satu dollar setiap harinya.

"Yep."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku masih ingin mengencani Kate, Hyuk." Satu gerakkan spontan muncul didaerah bibir. Hyuk Jae menaikkan satu garis kemerahan, pria tidak bisa hidup tanpa wanita. Mungkin memang benar, tapi bukan berarti mereka harus kencan setiap hari.

"Payah! Mobilmu kubawa ya?" Si gendut menggeleng keras, ia masih punya kepentingan lain dimalam minggu yang sepi.

"Tidak akan pernah! Telingaku terlalu panas jika sejam kemudian ayahku menerima kenyataan mobil barunya ringsek dimusim panas yang panas. Omelannya panjang asal kau tahu."

"Aku tahu tentu, karena itu biarkan aku meminjamnya. Lee Hyuk Jae adalah _Asian _yang kreatif dan lembut, jadi tidak mungkin _western_ seperti audi merahmu meledak setelah kutunggangi." Hyuk Jae menggerakkan sembarang benda persegi dalam jemarinya, sesekali kekanan sesekali kekiri. Matanya mengedip beberapa detik, ekspresi bingung dari sang teman ditampik ketika layar _smartphone_ itu mengeluarkan sebuah panorama indah. Brian—_make out_ dengan wanita selain Kate.

"Aku bawa kartu Asmu. Kuncinya?" Brian menghela nafas, _Asian_ kurus ini selalu berhasil membuatnya pusing. Perlahan, gerakkan yang begitu lamat menjadi respon terakhirnya sebelum mengumpat lebar.

"_Asshole_! Kau menang!"

"Jangan bercinta sembarangan seperti kucing! Kau harus berhasil meredam suaranya."

"_Fuck up_! _Shut up_! Audi merahku terlalu sexy! Jangan terlalu kasar menungganginya!" Hyuk Jae mengacungkan jari tengah kiri sebelum berhasil memasukkan diri kedalam mobil audi merah yang sempat menjadi topik utama pembicaraan. Sebuah gestur mengiyakan yang terlalu kasar digunakan untuk segera berkelit dari kemarahan sang teman.

"Aku tidak pernah kasar dengan wanita! Sampai jumpa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Jachebalgwang boseogminam, say my name_!'

"Lee Hyuk Jae!"

'_Jachebalgwang boseogminam, say my name_!'

"Lee Hyuk Jae!"

'_What's my name_?'

"_Yeah_…, Lee Hyuk Jae. _You know that I'm_ Lee Hyuk Jae." Kepalanya menghentak mengikuti irama, bait lirik terdengar tak sebaik apa yang ditangkap indera. Bocah ini mengangguk terus, sedangkan _obsidian_nya terfokus kearah depan. Terkadang ia milirik kekaca hitam, jika ada beberapa wanita sexy melintas. Otomatis kaki menginjak gas rem—sekedar untuk bersiul, kemudian berkata. '_Hi_ cantik, mau kemana?'

Lagu terbaik dari kampung halaman yang pernah ia dengar. Sedikit mengkerutkan kening kala otaknya mengingat sebuah imej dimana kelompok penyanyi itu mengusung tema sedikit _feminism_—walau hanya untuk beberapa member. Ia menaikkan dagu, mengangkat sedikit wajah untuk memastikan jalan dalam keadaan normal. Rem kontan ia injak, jantung yang berpacu kencang hampir lepas dari tempat asalnya.

"Sial! Polisi!" Desisan pelan tak membuatnya mengeluarkan teriakkan. Hal yang paling dihindari dari mengemudi tanpa sim kini nampak didepan mata. Jalan keluar yang lama ia pikirkan dengan menginjak gas, kemudian memundurkan mobil dan berniat kabur, nyatanya gagal karena ada mobil lagi dibelakang sana. Hyuk Jae makin menggeram.

Seorang polisi berwajah oriental datang kemudian mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

"Malam yang indah untuk mendapatkan seorang bocah menyetir tanpa izin. Harusnya aku bawa kalkun panggang untuk merayakan ini." Pria didepan sana melebarkan senyum, raut ramah yang terlalu artifisial. Hyuk Jae meneguk ludah, apakah berpura-pura sedikit bahwa ia sudah pantas menunggangi si merah begitu sulit?

"Usiaku sudah 20 tahun tapi aku lupa bawa sim." Intensitas kerutan dikening si polisi bertambah lebih banyak, tubuhnya pendek jika diukur dari posisinya duduk. Wajahnya juga terlihat kekanak-kanakkan, mungkin imut? Dan remaja didepannya ini tidak pintar berbohong.

"Maksudmu kartu pelajar?" Hyuk Jae menggertakkan gigi, mereka sama-sama _Asian_. Apa tidak ada toleransi?

"Aku sudah kuliah pak polisi…."

"Oh yeah? Bagaimana dengan tanda pengenal?"

"Aku lupa bawa dompet…."

"Kurasa kantong celanamu penuh." Hyuk Jae memutar bola mata, tebakannya benar. Si oriental tak mudah ditipu.

"Okay, okay. Aku ditilang." Polisi didepan sana bahkan belum memberikan respon selain tersenyum manis. _Hazel_nya menatap lepas bocah kurus berras serupa dengannya. Kepalanya mendongak memasuki mobil lewat kaca. Sedangkan Hyuk Jae memberikan reaksi spontan: memundurkan kepala cepat, memberikan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Kau orang Asia?"

"Ya. Aku _Asian_, aku kuning, aku sipit." Pria didepan sana mengangguk, lengannya tertopang dipembatas kaca mobil.

"Hongkong?"

"Aku terlihat seperti orang Hongkong? Aku mafia? Aku memang sedikit mirip Jackie….,"

"Jackie Chan?"

"Bukan, aku anak bungsu Maggie Cheung…." Si polisi memutar mata, jika tidak ada sekat. Mungkin lengannya akan segera memberikan gerakkan reflek dengan memukul halus kepala bocah didepannya.

"Asal! Jepang?"

"Ah! Matsumoto Jun?!" Si polisi menggeram, wajahnya makin condong kedepan.

"Jika kau main-main, aku akan benar-benar menilangmu." Hyuk Jae mengangguk malas, ini cara kenalan menarik dengan sesama ras.

"Okay, _ahjussi sorry sorry_." Polisi itu membulatkan mata, ada kata yang menyentil saraf pendengarannya. Baru hendak mengeluarkan kalimat lain, bunyi klakson dari mobil berbeda dibelakang sana menginterupsi. Ia mendesah sejenak, lagi-lagi memberikan gestur monoton dengan tersenyum.

"Oh Korea?!—Parkir mobilmu disana…." Telunjuknya menunjuk sisian tempat yang lumayan sepi, hanya ada semak belukar. Ditambah ini malam hari, Hyuk Jae makin menyipitkan mata.

"Mau apa?"

"Parkir atau aku akan benar-benar menilangmu?"

"_Calm down baby_, okay, okay, _arasseo_!"

.

.

.

"Kelas tiga SMP?! Kau gila?!" Hal yang wajar ditunjukkan si dewasa dengan membulatkan mata dan mundur selangkah ketika mengetahui seorang bocah belum tamat sekolah menengah pertama mengendarai mobil Audi yang terlihat lumayan mahal.

"Globalisasi, bahkan ada yang lebih parah dari mengendarai mobil." Pandangan pria tampan ini menyipit, lagi ia mendekatkan langkah kemudian masuk kedalam mobil. Duduk dijok depan, bersisian tepat dengan Hyuk Jae. Merasa sedikit risih, ia menjauhkan jarak. Membiarkan ruang kosong menjadi penyekat.

"Aku juga orang Korea. Boleh aku memperkenalkan diri?"

"_Go ahead_," Hyuk Jae memiringkan kepala kearah kanan, mempersilahkan si tampan untuk mendominasi percakapan. Belum ada yang benar-benar janggal, yang ia tahu pria Asia memang sok ramah.

"Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae. 25 tahun."

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak menilangmu karena aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah konpensasi." Pria bernama Donghae membiarkan ucapannya tak terselesaikan semuanya, menunggu balasan dari bocah ini dianggap sesuatu yang menarik terlebih ia belum tahu nama bocah itu. Sebuah pertemuan yang diulur waktu, Donghae selalu suka takdir.

"Maksudmu minum atau rokok?"

"Aku butuh namamu."

"Lee Hyuk Jae, 15 tahun." Donghae mengulum senyum, sesuai prediksi bocah ini memang tergolong masih 'polos'.

"Kau pikir apa yang aku inginkan?" Hyuk Jae diam sejenak, otak pas-passannya bergerak berpikir optimal.

"Uang bungkam?"

"Gajihku cukup untuk membiayai tetek bengek hidupku."

"Lalu?"

"Nomor telpon."

"_What the hell_?! Kau kencan dengan ayam?!" Mata Hyuk Jae membulat sempurna, sekalipun pria ini terlihat normal dan sedikit tenang, gesturnya selalu terlihat menggoda. Hyuk Jae bukan orang yang objektif, jadi walaupun enggan, ia mengakui laki-laki ini tampan—tapi hei! Cassanova sepertinya 100% normal!

"Ayam dengan ayam itu menyenangkan…."

"Ewww! Aku masih normal Donghae…., atau Donghae si pengencan ayam!" Nadanya naik satu oktaf, menocoba untuk tetap mengatur intonasi, ia tak berniat untuk segera memaki dengan teriakkan amat kencang. Yah, ia paham betul orang punya hak besar untuk mengatur penyimpangan seksual.

"Berikan nomor ponselmu atau kubiarkan mobil derek membawa paksa mobilmu kekantor polisi?" Kentara nada memaksa, Hyuk Jae menghela nafas singkat.

"Pak polisi ayolah, ini cara yang kasar untuk mengajak orang kencan."

"Apa bermain X-box dirumahku sebentar disebut kencan? Wow panggilan yang romantis." Bahu Hyuk Jae bergidik beberapa kali, angin lembut seperti menerpa bulu kuduk.

"Aku bukan gay, serius. Kita damai? Ini juga bukan mobilku, ini mobil temanku."

"Itu nilai plus, Hyuk Jae." Memasang senyum yang sama, Donghae menyenderkan punggung disenderan kursi. Fokusnya masih tersorot pada satu hal, mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan kemudian keesokan harinya menggaet target baru untuk dikencani.

"Aku masih muda."

"Aku sudah dewasa."

"Ayolah Donghae, tidak mungkin kau ingin sex dengan bocah sepertikukan?" Donghae menggidikkan bahu. Ia hanya ingin mengenal lebih dekat, taraf 'itu' terlalu dini untuk dijamah. Karena ia pria yang romantis jadi tentu ada beberapa tahap yang harus mereka lewati—itupun jika laki-laki ini mau.

"Apa dipikiranmu hanya ada sex? Bocah apa kau ini!"

"Siapa yang tahu pemikiran orang dewasa! Bisa saja kau memperkosaku!"

"Hei aku polisi!" Hyuk Jae memutar bola mata, banyak polisi yang bahkan terlibat kasus kriminal. Mengulur sedikit waktu, Hyuk Jae akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. Walaupun mengeluarkan reaksi yang diinginkan, bocah ini memberikan sebuah pengecualian.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya main X-Box…."

"Kita kerumahku dengan mobilmu—mobil temanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Main X-box dirumah polisi?" Pemuda bersurai ikal disamping Brian membulatkan mata. Bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O', ekspresinya tak main-main, ia memang benar-benar bingung. Semenjak tadi Hyuk Jae bercerita lewat ponsel, selalu ada kata polisi yang menyelip. Dan klikmaksnya—si afro dipaksa untuk ikut menemaninya bermain entah dimana.

"Tapi dia bilang aku tidak boleh mengajakmu." Brian mengkerutkan kening, ah! Ia menangkap sedikit gelagat kudeta diantara persahabatan mereka.

"Rencana yang baik! Tadi meminjam mobilku dan sekarang tidak mengajakku kedalam aktivitas bersenang-senang kalian! Apa ada diskriminasi orang gendut disini?!" Alan, nama si afro mengkerutkan kening. Ucapan si gendut disampingnya kentara nada melodrama. Konyol!

"Dia meminjam mobilmu?" Brian mengangguk.

"Bahkan dia belum mengembalikannya!"

"Sampai tengah malam?" Kalimat si afro ditanggapi anggukan antusias. Brian memamerkan senyum lebar kemudian duduk mendekat kearah Alan.

"Maka dari itu kita susul dia!"

"Kemana?"

"Kerumah polisi yang diceritakan!"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu alamatnya idiot." Brian menghela nafas panjang, sebenarnya yang pantas disebut idiot disini adalah si ikal. Untuk apa Hyuk Jae menghabiskan waktunya selama hampir 30 menit dengan menelponnya, menyuruhnya datang ketempat yang si kurus itu mau, kemudian dalam kurun waktu 2 menit si afro bertanya. 'Kemana?' _Hell_! Temannya bodoh semua!

"Ponselmu belum ditelan snoopykan?"

"_What_? Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan?"

"Hubungi dia, tanya dia, kita kesana dan menikmati malam yang panas bersama-sama."

"Oh…, baiklah!"

.

.

.

"Tutup mulutmu! Liurmu nyaris membasahi lantai rumahku!" Reaksi Hyuk Jae dianggap berlebihan, mulutnya bahkan tak bisa terkatup hanya sekedar untuk menghentikan laju saliva. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, ini hal yang paling mempesona yang pernah ia lihat. Membandingkan dengan wanita yang disukainya disekolah, rumah ini bahkan jauh lebih cantik. Game dimana-mana. Game console limited edition, X-BOX, PS3, sampai Nitendo-Wii keluaran terbaru. Ia mendengar nyanyian gereja ditelinga.

"Ini benar-benar rumahmu?"

"Kenapa? Tidak menyesalkan menolak ajakkan 'kencan' romantis polisi oriental?" Hyuk Jae mengangguk antusias, stick PS3 ia elus lembut. Begitu lamat, hingga debunya terlihat menghilang.

"Berapa jam sehari kau ada dirumah ini?" Donghae terlihat berpikir, ia bukan seorang artis yang akan mementingkan berapa jam dia ada dirumah. Karena hidupnya dijalanan, berkutat dengan para penjahat dan pelanggar aturan lainnya.

"Tergantung shiftku, terkadang jam 7 malam aku sudah sampai rumah. Terkadang juga lembur dan terkadang juga libur seharian." Hyuk Jae mengangguk, matanya menatap lekat objek didepan mata yang bergerak tak teratur. Laki-laki yang menurut pemikirian subjektif Hyuk Jae tampan—kini tengah mengambil beberapa cemilan untuknya dikulkas.

"Boleh aku minta kunci rumahmu?" Donghae tersenyum, wajahnya menengok kebelakang sekilas sebelum meraih jus jeruk yang ada dikulkas.

"Tentu, setelah kau sex denganku."

"Oh…_bitch_! Aku bahkan hanya pernah _make out_!" Donghae mengangguk, sesuatu yang menarik. Ditambah ia tahu bocah ini masih belum tersentuh atau menyentuh siapapun—informasi yang sangat baik.

"Itu bagus untuk anak seumuranmu—tapi tidak untukku. Pengalaman pertama denganku, bukannya menarik?"

"_Shut up_!"

**TOK! TOK! TOK! **

"_Nugunde_?"

"Mungkin temanku."

"Kau mengajak temanmu?" Hyuk Jae mengangguk, jika seorang diri menghadapi pria ini ia rasa terlalu berbahaya. Harus ada beberapa penjaga, Alan dan Brian menurutnya fondasi yang kokoh. Karena ia tahu benar, Donghae tidak akan memperlihatkan sisi penyimpangannya didepan dua mahluk itu. Terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan.

"Kau bilang kita kencan!" Hyuk Jae menggidikkan bahu, bibirnya memberi ruang untuk terbuka, hendak bicara lagi.

"Kencan pria itu berbeda. Aku mau kencan yang gentle!" Bibirnya tertarik lebar, ekspressinya bahagia—Hyuk Jae bisa tersenyum lebar sekarang. Sementara Donghae memutar mata serentak, dagunya menunjuk pintu kayu.

"Buka pintunya."

"_Why me_?! _Naega wae_?!"

"Itu temanmukan? Jadi kau yang buka pintu. Aku tidak mau mereka langsung pingsan ditempat karena melihat ketampananku. Bukalah, hitung-hitung menjadi istri yang baik."

"Ew…! Katakan itu sekali lagi kupastikan ayammu hilang ditelan bumi!" Donghae terkikik rendah, _hazel_nya menyipit serupa seperti gerakkan mulut. Sedangkan Hyuk Jae berjalan malas kearah pintu.

**Ceklek. **

"KAMI DATANG!" Pekikan dua orang didepan sana dihadiahi ringisan samar dari Hyuk Jae, telinganya mengalami disfungsi sementara.

"Masuklah, manusia itu menunggumu." Alan dan Brian sontak mengangguk, kaki mereka berjalan kencang kearah ruang tamu walau tanpa permisi si pemilik rumah. Gerakkan mereka secepat kuda, makanan ringan yang dibawa Brian bahkan tak menghalangi intensitas kecepatannya.

"Wow! Persahabatan tiga benua!" Alan dan Brian tersenyum tipis, memposisikan diri mereka menyentuh alas marmer, membiarkan bokong mendarat lebih dulu. Tidak memilih sofa, kedua orang ini lebih nyaman duduk dilantai marmer, memposisikan diri ditempat ternyaman untuk menikmati game yang disediakan.

"Bro, kau orang Hongkong?" Kening Donghae mengkerut beberapa kali, si hitam memanggilnya bro.

"Kau memanggilku bro?" Si Alan terkikik rendah, sementara Brian telah sibuk memilih kaset terbaik.

"Ayolah jangan sungkan." Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepala, kebiasaan Alan yang sok kenal memang agak menganggu. Dia mirip orang Asia.

"Aku dari Korea sama dengannya."

"Selatan atau Utara?"

"Kalau dia dari Utara, tidak akan ada perjamuan sebaik ini. Mungkin kita akan berkabung atas kematianku." Hyuk Jae buka suara, memberikan gerakkan serentak untuk duduk disisi kanan Alan.

"_I see_."

"Aku kekamar mandi sebentar, kalian pilih yang kalian suka." Brian dan Alan memberikan gerakkan serupa, mengacungkan ibu jari tanda setuju. Berbeda dengan mereka, reaksi Hyuk Jae cukup berbeda. Jari tengahnya mengacung, ini hal terbaik untuk orang seperti Donghae.

"Mobilku masih utuhkan?" Brian menjadi orang pertama yang memulai pembicaraan, volume suara mereka kecil nyaris berbisik. Takut-takut orang itu mendengar. Hyuk Jae mengangguk, tak ada yang lecet bahkan si polisi bodoh itu membelikan si Audi merah bahan bakar.

"Dia bahkan mentraktir mobilmu makanan."

"Kalian saling kenal darimana?"

_Tap, tap, tap…._

Interaksi Alan menjadi tak bertuan, tapakkan seseorang berhasil menghilangkan fokus mereka sebentar. Seorang remaja cantik turun dari tangga, wajahnya manis dengan rambut hitam sebahu. Bibir cerinya dilengkapi mata _foxy_, ia bahkan mampu membuat Hyuk Jae tak berkedip.

"_Oppa_ sudah pulang?"

"Sungmin?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: **

Okay, kami balik lagi dengan satu fanfict baru. Sebenernya ada banyak stok FF HaeHyuk yang mau kami publish, tapi kalau di post serentak sepertinya bakal begitu menyita waktu. Dan FF ini adalah salah satu FF juga yang setiap chapternya sudah selesai dan tinggal di publish.

Sebelumnya kami minta maaf untuk typo, diksi yang berantakan, alur cerita yang membosankan, juga kesalahan lain yang memperburuk kualitas ff ini. Kami minta maaf #bow.

Jadi gimana responnya?

Pantaskah FF ini untuk dilanjutkan?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Meonk and Deog.

**Title: **Hold on tight this mate.

**Genre: **Romance and comedy.

**Rate: **T semi M.

**Pairing: **HaeHyuk.

**Slight pair: **HyukMin and KyuMin.

**Cast: **Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Alan (OC), Brian (OC) and Cho Kyuhyun.

**Warning: **Boyslove, Yaoi, Pedo Hae(?), GS for Sungmin, teenlit romance, AU, OOC, OC, typo, blur plot, mature content (for dialog) and etc.

**Disclaimer: **This story naturally ours. Cast belong themselves.

**Hyuk Jae (15 years old)**

**Donghae (25 years old)**

**Summary: **_"Pertemuan mereka terjadi karena satu hal bodoh. Anak brandal itu bahkan bukan gay, tapi bagaimana jika Donghae sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesonanya?"_

**Some scene and dialog have mature content that may shock.**

**You have been warned!**

**NO COPAST! DON'T BE A PLAGIARISM!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**YOU CAN BASH OR THIS STORY, BUT FOR CAST I CAN'T TOLERIR THAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

"Sungmin?!" Manik ketiga remaja ini menyatu pada satu sosok disudut sana. Yang datang mungkin bukanlah Aoi Sora berbikini tapi antusias Hyuk Jae bahkan lebih dari apa yang disebut besar. Keadaan ini cukup membingungkan, menemukan seorang gadis yang kau idam-idamkan dirumah seorang pria yang menggodamu dan Hyuk Jae yakin mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Ini pemikiran klasik tapi disaat seperti ini sepertinya Hyuk Jae harus mengakui takdir.

Sungmin bukanlah gadis cantik biasa yang hanya bisa merajuk, menangis atau memorotimu ketika dia menginginkan barang bermerek untuk mengikuti tren. Lee Sungmin adalah jenis wanita seperti apa yang para nenek perang dunia kedua sebutkan wanita ideal. Dia cantik, sungguh Hyuk Jae bahkan tidak bisa mengelaknya.

'Ini benar Sungmin? Dia Lee Sungmin? Sungminku?' Dalam hati Hyuk Jae rapal kata-kata itu berulang kali, gadis itu tersenyum manis kearahnya—walaupun itu bukan hanya untuknya. Sungmin bergerak pelan, mendekat pada teman sekelasnya, lalu duduk manis diatas sofa.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Bukankah pertanyaan itu seharusnya datang dari kami? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Kalimat yang dilontarkan Alan memberikan kesan sinis, Hyuk Jae masih diam. Kelompok mereka memang dikenal dipenuhi dengan pria-pria bersifat sarkastik yang cool. Dan Hyuk Jae menganggap ini sebuah kebiasaan, jadi sikap tidak sopan si teman terhadap wanita itu hanya dianggap sapaan biasa.

"Ini rumahku, kenapa kalian bisa dirumahku?"

"Rumahmu?!" Hyuk Jae masih bersikap sok keren dengan diam dan menatap perpotongan leher wanita itu. Padahal dalam hati, jika ia boleh jujur jiwa terdalamnya berteriak keras. Ini seperti lotre! Dan mengetahui rumah Sungmin tanpa melakukan investagasi konyol adalah hadiah yang diberikan.

"Lalu polisi itu? Apa dia pembantu? Kami diundang olehnya."

"Maksudmu Donghae?" Ketiga orang ini mengangguk spontan, jika prediksi mereka kali ini benar. Dengan cepat mereka akan lari kearah toilet kemudian memukuli Donghae dengan kepalan tangan. Ini memalukan, masuk rumah orang tanpa izin sama dengan mencuri dudukkan toilet lalu tertangkap basah.

"Dia sepupuku."

"_What_?" Dibawah sofa satu entitas seperti tersedak ludah sendiri. Takdir yang begitu buruk seperti benang kusut, laki-laki gila itu ternyata sepupu Sungmin. Sungmin memang tidak terlihat begitu menakjubkan hingga ia bisa disandingkan dengan Nicky Minaj si boneka barbie, tapi wajahnya yang khas—sangat imut memberikan sebuah gebrakkan baru dikalangan para _western_.

"Jadi Donghae sepupumu?" Sungmin mengangguk walau tidak benar-benar mirip ia dan Donghae masih berada dalam garis keturunan yang sama.

"Oh…, Sungmin kau turun?!" Dari arah belakang, suara berat Donghae menginterupsi sejenak. Sungmin mengangguk kecil, jemari putihnya menunjuk satu persatu entitas yang duduk diatas lantai.

"Mereka temanku…., _oppa_ sudah pulang?" Wajah sumringah Donghae berubah menjadi raut nakal. Tatapannya lurus menyorot Hyuk Jae begitu tajam—bukankah pemikiran mereka sekarang berkutat pada hal yang sama—ini takdir?

"_Oppa_ itu apa?" Alan angkat bicara, ada beberapa kata yang tidak ia mengerti dan dia perlu orang lain untuk membantu mencari tahu apa yang dia tidak tahu. Brian hendak buka mulut, ia setidaknya sedikit tahu tentang Korea. Bukan apa-apa, dia bukan penggemar K-pop jika dia bisa bersumpah. Hanya saja, meledaknya antusiasme masyarakat pada musik-musik Asia khususnya kampung halaman sang teman, mengakibatkan adiknya juga ikut-ikutan menggemari manekin hidup—boyband Korea.

"Adikku bilang _oppa_ itu sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki. Dan bodohnya, adikku terus memanggilku _oppa_."

"Itu benar Hyuk?" Kepala Alan tersampir kekiri, si fokus utama mengangguk singkat.

"Yep."

"Dan kalian masih menggunakan sebutan itu ditempat ini? Oh, _come on_!" Bibir Sungmin mencebik maju beberapa centi, ucapan Alan bisa dianggap sebuah sentilan halus. Ia hanya ingin memberikan imej manis didepan semua orang, lagi pula hitung-hitung menerapkan kebiasaan kampung halaman. Ini bukan sesuatu yang pantas ditertawakan dan dia sangat tahu genk kampungan Hyuk Jae selalu mentertawakan apa yang tidak pantas ditertawakan. Dan seharusnya Hyuk Jae juga tahu benar bahwa Sungmin adalah salah satu wanita yang alergi terhadap banyolan kekanakan mereka.

Kaki putih Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan menyentuh lantai, berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan langkah.

"_Whatever_! Aku mau tidur! Besok pagi-pagi Kyuhyun akan menjemputku!" Gestur Sungmin terlihat sebal, matannya memutar kesembarang arah. Kala kaki kecilnya menapak menjauh, ada helaan nafas dimana Hyuk Jae terlihat kecewa. Di sekolahnya memang ada rumor jika Sungmin berpacaran dengan si kutu buku, perasaan seperti ini selalu Hyuk Jae rasakan ketika melihat pasangan itu bergandengan tangan dikoridor sekolah. Ia sebal dan cemburu.

"Tidur nyenyak Sungmin-_ah_…."

"Ya_ oppa_…."

"Ew…., itu terdengar menjijikkan ditelingaku." Alan memutar mata, nada mendayu dan sebutan konyol itu memekakan saraf pendengaran. Tak terima gadis impiannya diganggu, geplakkan kasar dikepala menjadi momok pembungkam mulut paling menakutkan bagi Alan.

"Jangan membuatnya kesal bodoh!"

"_What I am_?!"

"Jika kalian lapar, kalian boleh mengambilnya dikulkas. Banyak makanan Asia…."

"Dimsum?!" Teriakkan Brian dibalas anggukkan lembut, Brian dan Alan sontak menghentikan permainan, meletakkan stick PS sembarang, lalu berlari kencang mendekatkan jarak kearah dapur. Baru hendak ikut mendirikan tubuh, satu interupsi menghentikan pergerakkan—tangan besar itu menjeda langkah Hyuk Jae—itu tangan Donghae.

"Ew…, agresif sekali." Sarkasme Hyuk Jae dihadiahi senyum samar, Donghae ikut mendudukkan diri dilantai marmer, tubuhnya mendekat kearah Hyuk Jae. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia informasikan. Sesuatu yang cukup menarik untuk diulas.

"Mau mendengar sesuatu yang menguntungkanmu?" Hyuk Jae meruncingkan pandangan, rasa ingin tahunya menghilangkan kewaspadaan yang tertanam tinggi. Kontan laki-laki kurus ini mengangguk.

"Dekatkan telingamu." Hyuk Jae mendekatkan wajah, tengkuknya ditahan erat jemari Donghae untuk mempersempit jarak.

"Dikamarku—" Hembusan nafas Donghae menerpa kulit wajahnya, bulu kuduk Hyuk Jae bergidik sebentar. "—ada lebih banyak—" Hidung Donghae menyentuh daun telinganya, sensasi seperti disengat listrik menyerang kepala.

"_What_?" Hyuk Jae mencoba menjauhkan kepala ketika hidung Donghae kembali menyentuh daun telinganya. Namun cekalan Donghae pada leher menghentikan semua pergerakkan.

"—game dikamarku. Kita main _call of duty_ disana." Gerakkan-gerakkan samar bibir Donghae tepat menyentuh daun telinganya—ini seperti kecupan kecil didaerah sensitif.

"Serius? Tapi kenapa hanya mengajakku?" Donghae menengokkan kepala kearah dapur, memperhatikan dua entitas yang sibuk melahap makanannya. Dari cara mereka makan, Donghae sudah memprediksi akan ada begitu banyak kegaduhan yang terjadi diruangan vitalnya—itu cukup mengerikan.

"Kau mau berbagi game itu dengan mereka? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_For God sake_! Ini yang kau sebut _call of duty_?!" Ratusan kaset gay _porn _terpajang begitu manis didalam rak. Poster-poster laki-laki bertubuh atletis juga ikut andil mengapa suara yang dikeluarkan Hyuk Jae tak bisa kecil. Ini mirip kamar wanita yang dipenuhi pernak-pernik menggelikan, hanya saja benda-benda berwarna merah jambu itu tergantikan dengan objek-objek maskulin yang mencolok. Itu mungkin keren, tapi Donghae terlalu melampaui batasan maskulin. Ia maniak laki-laki berotot.

"Kenapa menatap yang diatas? Tatap yang dibawahmu, itu kaset game."

"_Holy fuck_! Ini menakutkan—hei kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?!" Donghae mengangkat tangan, menjamin semuanya aman. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia belum berniat mengotori lantai kamarnya dengan bau _semen_, lagi pula Hyuk Jae masih terlalu memberontak. Perlu proses pelunakan sebelum ia benar-benar bisa merasakan tubuh bocah ini lebih dalam.

"Aku polisi tenang saja." Hyuk Jae memilih duduk diatas karpet, duduk diatas kasur menurutnya bukan opsi yang tepat. Matanya menatap awas segala gerak-gerik yang dikeluarkan objek didepan mata. Bisa saja satu-satunya makhluk dewasa diruangan ini menyerangnya tanpa pertimbangan.

"Mau main berdua atau sendiri?"

"Tentu saja berdua, aku membawamu kesini untuk bermain bersamaku."

"Kau fans Eminem?" Hyuk Jae mengalihkan pandang, poster didepan pintu begitu menyita perhatian. Eminem yang _topless_ sangat mengerikan untuk dipandang mata—ini opininya.

"Aku hanya suka tubuhnya."

"Oh…_shit_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka meninggalkanku?!" _Obsidian_nya melebar tak sesuai kapasitas ketika bagasi rumah Donghae hanya menampilkan satu mobil yang dipastikan itu bukan milik Brian. Matanya menerawang resah kesegala arah. Pulang sendiri ditengah malam yang panas di musim panas terlalu beresiko untuk remaja seusianya. Bukan hanya penjahat, ia takut bertemu dua kali dengan orang sejenis Donghae.

"Kenapa tidak menginap?" Opsi yang diberikan dibalas sudutan mata tajam. Hyuk Jae menatap berang pria disampingnya, sesekali mendengus.

"Kau gila? Hilang kemana kewarasanmu?" Setidaknya sedikit mengumpat pada orang didepan sana dapat meminimalisir kekesalan. Apa hal ini dapat disebut kesetia kawanan? Meninggalkan temanmu ditempat berbahaya sendirian setelah ia memberikan kesenangan gratis, kemudian esok harinya dua anak bodoh itu akan menyapanya dan mengatakan. 'Hei bro, bukankah tadi malam menyenangkan?' Hyuk Jae bersumpah akan menghabisi mereka berdua besok.

"Donghae, antar aku pulang."

"Kau menyuruhku?" Hyuk Jae mengangguk, tidak ada yang bisa membantunya selain orang ini sekarang.

"Kau bahkan belum memberikanku nomor ponselmu." Hyuk Jae memutar mata, ekspetasi laki-laki ini bahkan tak bisa diabaikan. Hyuk Jae mendengus kesal, sesekali menendang kerikil yang tergeletak disamping kaki.

"Okay, Sungmin tahu nomor ponselku." Hyuk Jae menjawab final sementara mata masih menginvasi setengah keadaan. Disekolah mereka memang ada peraturan untuk tahu nomor ponsel teman sekelas dan Hyuk Jae merasa senang karena tak perlu repot-repot untuk memberi tahu laki-laki didepannya secara rinci.

"Baiklah, pulanglah dengan selamat."

"_What the hell_! Antar aku! Rumahku cukup jauh dari sini, terlalu berbahaya jika naik bus, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau meminjamkanku motormu atau—" Hyuk Jae melirik sekilas mobil hitam ditengah bagasi. Mengedip sebentar, ia rasa benda itu objek yang cukup nyaman untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan mengeluarkannya untukmu."

.

.

.

"Hei bung, bukankah lebih jika kau menarik simpati dari orang yang kau sukai dan mengantarkanku pulang kemudian mendapatkan hadiah kecupan?" Gestur Hyuk Jae mulai terlihat sedikit sebal, retinanya menyorot serius objek dua roda didepan mata. Akan lebih baik jika itu sepeda gayung, tapi ini bukan—lelucon Donghae terlalu berlebihan.

"Mengelilingi California dengan _scooter_ kurasa tidak terlalu buruk."

"Awas kau!" Gerakan terakhirnya diselingi teriakkan keras, tangan putihnya terulur cepat menggenggam gagang _scooter_. Menggunakan tenaga yang tidak terlalu banyak, kakinya memberikan gerakkan pegas agar benda yang tengah ia rutukki ini berjalan. Air mukanya mengeras, dalam hati ia berjanji pernyataan cinta yang akan diberikan Donghae nantinya akan ia tolak mentah-mentah. Atau jika perlu, ia akan mempermalukan orang ini didepan umum.

"Hati-hati! Ingat, jangan lupa kembalikan _scooter_nya sayang." Donghae melambaikan tangan, bibirnya memberikan gerakan monoton dengan tersenyum lebar. Sementara Hyuk Jae yang sudah berada dikejauhan, kini berkutat pada satu aksi. Tangan kirinya terangkat naik, mengacungkan jari tengah.

"_FUCK_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sora…." Entitas bermata sipit ini mengangkat wajah, sudah lebih dari dua jam ia duduk didepan rumah. Menenggelamkan muka diatas kaki dan menunggu kepulangan sang adik didepan teras. Menjadi satu-satunya orang dewasa dirumah ini memang mengerikan, terlebih intensitas kenakalan Hyuk Jae tak pernah berkurang—setiap hari bertambah.

Wanita ini mengangkat kepala lamat, mata sipit jati diri warga orientalnya memicing tajam. Namun kemudian rasa marahnya luruh begitu saja ketika sang adik nampak didepan mata. Kondisinya mengenaskan, peluh bercucuran dan parahnya Hyuk Jae pulang dengan _scooter_.

"Hei, benda apa itu?!" Jemari Sora menunjuk _scooter_ Hyuk Jae histeris, maniknya membulat seketika ketika tubuh Hyuk Jae telah menjauhi _scooter_ yang tadi dibawanya. Badan Hyuk Jae hampir limbung—pasti kelelahan.

"Awas saja gay itu! Aku pasti akan membunuhnya!" Desisan singkat dihadiahi kerutan samar dipelipis, kaki-kaki Sora menapak cepat mencoba mendekati tubuh si kurus.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Huhuhuhu _apo noona_! Ini sakit sekali! Aku kram!"

"_Omo_! _Omo_! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini pada adikku yang tampan?! Ya tuhan, Hyuk Jae-_ah_….,"

"Sakit sekali! Kakiku kram!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Romannya begitu tampan ketika sinar siang surya menyapa sejenak ruang wajah. Laki-laki ini berjalan pelan, shift paginya kini dilalui tanpa halangan yang begitu berarti. Kaki-kaki tak jenjangnya menapak lamat, menipis jarak menuju kantor kepolisian. Menghambiskan burger ditengah jalan dianggap tak terlalu buruk ketimbang melewatkan sarapan. Senyumnya lebar, sesekali bersiul kencang. Ingatannya berpacu pada kegiatan tadi malam, bocah itu benar-benar tak bisa hilang dari benak terdalamnya.

"_Isn't he lovely_…."

"_Isn't he wonderful_…."

"_Isn't he precious_, lalalala…." Bibirnya menyentuh singkat bait lagu, bersenandung kecil sembari mengunyah burger yang ada dalam mulut. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan-kiri, ketika mengatupkan mata. Sketsa bocah itu nampak memenuhi ruang retina. Ah, ia suka hari ini.

"Wow, Lee Donghae terlihat sangat senang hari ini." Empat entitas tiba-tiba nampak dan menghalangi langkah panjangnya. Seorang bocah kurus dan tiga orang kurus lainnya berjalan mendekat sembari menggengam tongkat baseball dan penggaris besi. Mereka bukan Alan atau Brian, mungkin anak buah Hyuk Jae yang lain.

"Oh, selamat pagi." Tersenyum begitu lebar, ini bukan saatnya Donghae merasa takut ketika empat bocah ingusan mengeroyoknya dengan benda-benda tumpul. Donghae mungkin akan takut jika ada empat orang berbadan besar menodongnya dengan hanya bersenjatakan kepalan tangan, namun ini—ini konyol! Ia bahkan nyaris tersedak selada burger.

"Merindukanku sayang?" Tiga orang teman Hyuk Jae membulatkan mata, tadi malam dengan suara serak nyaris menangis, Hyuk Jae menelpon mereka. Berteriak kencang, meminta sebuah bantuan untuk menghabisi seseorang yang ia katakan lemah. Tapi yang nampak didepan mereka malah laki-laki berpakaian polisi dengan tubuh yang lumayan kuat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu hingga kaki-kakiku kram." Donghae memberikan geliat artifisial, mulutnya menganga lebar layaknya ia sedang terkejut.

"Kata-katamu memberikan efek pada tubuhku, wow! Suara Hyuk Jae dipagi hari sangat seksi."

"_What_?!" Tiga orang dibelakang Hyuk Jae sibuk berkasak-kusuk dengan satu kata monoton. Awalnya mereka mengira itu hanya kata singungan biasa, tapi lama-kelamaan singungan itu berubah menjadi hal yang tidak sehat. Apa yang membuat tubuh laki-laki normal berefek selain wanita berdada besar?

"Terus katakan itu, benda-benda kesayanganku akan merontokkan tubuhmu." Donghae menutup mulut, ada sesuatu yang membuncah diperut. Ini bukan lelucon lucu khas Eddy Murhpy, namun entah mengapa gerakkan sok seram dari mereka menimbulkan pemikiran konyol.

"Dengan mereka?" Donghae menunjuk satu-persatu teman Hyuk Jae: kurus, ceking, kutu buku, terlihat lemah dan penakut. Well, sekarang Donghae benar-benar merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu menggelitik leher.

"Phuahahaha." Tertawa sambil mendekati anak buah Hyuk Jae satu persatu meninggalkan kesan yang cukup menyeramkan bagi mereka. Ketiga orang ini-selain si bos-spontan bergerak mundur. Donghae tersenyum manis kearah mereka, sebelum tangannya memberikan gerakkan kasar dengan menggeplak kepala bocah ini satu-persatu.

"Kalian—" Satu pukulan dilayangkan kepada si Philipino. "—lebih baik—" Satu pukulan dilayangkan untuk si American. "—Pulang sebelum aku mengantarkan kalian dengan cara halus ke rumah kalian masing-masing—" Dan pukulannya berakhir dikepala si Finland. "—_RIGHT NOW_!" Mereka bertiga sontak berjengit kaget ketika teriakkan begitu keras menyentuh indera pendengaran. Hyuk Jae menghela nafas, anak buahnya memberikan pemandangan terindah dipagi ini.

Lari terbirit-birit setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan sumpah serapah bahwa akan menghabisi mangsa yang diberikan sampai sekarat. Nyatanya, itu omong kosong!

"Mereka pergi, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku laki-laki _gentle_ jadi kita duel satu lawan satu."

"Maksudmu duel diranjang?"

"_Holy shit_! Ayolah! Berhenti katakan itu!" Donghae terkikik pelan, langkahnya kini terdengar mendekati Hyuk Jae.

"Alan dan Brian, kenapa tidak mengajak mereka?"

"Mereka bukan orang yang tepat untuk beradu otot denganmu." Donghae mengangguk. Ah, pertimbangan yang baik.

"Bagaimana kalau pagi ini kita bersenang-senang?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Akan kutraktir makanan kampung halaman. Ini kencan pertama yang aku konpensasikan untuk hubungan kita selanjutnya. Berniat?"

"Kau menyebutnya kencan? Tidak akan pernah!"

"Ini bisa dibilang kencan dalam aksi penculikkan!" Ekspresi Hyuk Jae kontan berubah begitu drastis, sebelum ia sempat mengoreksi raut wajah dan meneriakkan penolakan, tangannya telah lebih dulu diseret. Menjauh dan dibawa pergi entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

FF ini datang lagi, ada yang nanya ini settingnya dimana. Ini settingnya di California (San Diego) watak Hyuk Jae yang begitu juga kami coba sesuaikan dengan sifat remaja-remaja disana. Jadi yah memang begini ^^

Untuk Park Minnie-ssi terimakasih untuk koreksinya, setelah kami cek ternyata kami memang benar salah menempatkan beberapa kata seperti; objektif/subjektif. Terimakasih banyak ^^ #deepbow.

Btw! Ada sedikit kejutan di chapt 4! Kkk, dan untuk yang nanya NC, ini ada NC-nya kok.

Maaf untuk typo, diksi yang berantakan, alur yang aneh dan kesalahan lain yang memperburuk FF ini. #deepbow

Terimakasih atas responnya dalam bentuk; reads, reviews, follow dan fave. Terimakasih banyak ^^ #bow

Kelanjutan FF ini ada ditangan readers sekalian,

Jadi pantaskah FF ini dilanjutkan?

Thanks to Review: **Xiuxiu Lu| nurul. P . putri| rani. gaem . 1| Keylovemelt| Park Minnie| Endah1146| hyukjae86| lee ikan| EunShaan1807fisheolchy| MingMin| rsming| akuu| Fitri| anchofishy| myhyuk| haehyukiddo| LovePanda2T| FN| MicheliaAdhaa| Lan214EunhaElf| Anonymouss| Lee Hyuk Nara| UnyKMHH| NicKyun| haohaohyvk| Lee Haerieun| lyndaariezz|  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **Meonk and Deog.

**Title: **Hold on tight this mate.

**Genre: **Romance and comedy/humor.

**Rate: **T semi M.

**Pairing: **HaeHyuk.

**Slight pair: **HyukMin and KyuMin.

**Cast: **Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Alan (OC), Brian (OC) and Cho Kyuhyun.

**Warning: **Boyslove, Yaoi, Pedo Hae(?), GS for Sungmin, teenlit romance, AU, OOC, OC, typo, blur plot, mature content (for dialog) and etc.

**Disclaimer: **This story naturally ours. Cast belong themselves.

**Hyuk Jae (15 years old)**

**Donghae (25 years old)**

**Summary: **_"Pertemuan mereka terjadi karena satu hal bodoh. Anak brandal itu bahkan bukan gay, tapi bagaimana jika Donghae sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesonanya?"_

**Some scene and dialog have mature content that may shock.**

**You have been warned!**

**NO COPAST! DON'T BE A PLAGIARISM!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**YOU CAN BASH OR THIS STORY, BUT FOR CAST I CAN'T TOLERIR THAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

"Kau bilang makan-makanan kampung halaman, lalu kenapa kita datang kesini?" Manik Hyuk Jae menelusuri setiap lekuk ruang restauran waralaba. Bangunan kokoh dengan satu ikon khas seperti badut tersenyum tanpa henti. Ini sama sekali tidak menggambarkan sedikitpun restauran khas kampung halaman, seharusnya ada seorang wanita berpakaian kain katun panjang, menunduk 90 derajat untuk menyapa mereka dan bau pasta kedelai dimana-mana. Tapi nyatanya pegawai berhanbok digantikan pegawai berpakaian kuning, aroma pasta kedelai digantikan aroma lada yang menyengat.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"_Hell_, bacon."

"Pesan lebih banyak, karena setelah ini akan ada kejutan." Mata Hyuk Jae menerawang skeptis, maniknya terfokus pada sebuah gambar dimana gumpalan daging besar disetubuhi dua roti dan selada air.

"In-N-Out! Cheese burger tanpa acar! Dan Bacon!"

"Minumnya?"

"Cola!"

"Kau mau makan itu sendiri?" Disamping kiri kerutan dikening Donghae berubah menjadi lipatan yang kontras. Bocah ini terlihat kurus, tanpa ada sedikitpun indikasi bahwa bocah ini akan makan terlalu banyak. Dan perkiraannya salah, ada karakter kartun yang mirip dengannya—teman Scooby Doo.

"Kau menyuruhku makan banyak tapi setelah aku memesan banyak, kau memberikanku tatapan seperti kau tidak punya uang."

"Ini bukan masalah uang, ini hanya masalah dimana aku khawatir calon kekasihku akan muntah setelah ini." Alis Hyuk Jae menyatu rapat, kalimat asing dimana sebuah romantisme kekanakkan ingin diinformasikan menyapa gendang telinga. Ia tak pernah ingin ini, apalagi dari pria.

"Ayolah ini bukan Brokeback Mountain dimana aku akan membalas cintamu." Kalimat itu sedikit menyerang ulu hati, jujur ini sakit tapi sebisa mungkin Donghae masih mencoba untuk mempertahankan senyum manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuk Jae menatap heran struk belanjaan yang tergeletak diatas meja. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling ia ingin pertanyakan seumur hidupnya. Semua orang tahu Amerika adalah dunia yang liberal, bebas, bertanggung jawab dan adil. Tapi setelah melihat ini selama bertahun-tahun, ia benar-benar mempertanyakan apa yang disebut keadilan.

"Semua makananku senilai 5 dollar dan seonggok dedaunan hijau dimangkukmu berharga sama. Aku bingung dengan orang Amerika. Bisakah kau jelaskan ini? Ini pertanyaan terbaik dimana guruku bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya." Donghae mengangkat kepala, ocehan Hyuk Jae memang ada benarnya. Gumpalan daging dengan berbagai jenis dan bentuk hanya dihargai 99 sen. Sementara makanan yang menurutnya tidak pantas disebut makanan—salad dengan bau bawang bombai dihargai 5 dollar.

Ini lelucon yang mirip tragedi. Dimana kerealistisan orang-orang maju? Hyuk Jae bahkan berpikir untuk melapor ke lembaga perlindungan hewan. Mereka mati bukan untuk 99 sen.

"Pertanyaan yang selalu dipertanyakan tapi aku tidak pernah tahu jawabannya." Donghae mengaduk isi mangkuk salad dengan garpu yang digenggam, senyumnya mengembang sempurna menikmati cara makan Hyuk Jae yang menurutnya lucu. Jika saja ia diberi kesempatan untuk menghapus jejak _mayonnaise_ dipinggiran bibir Hyuk Jae, tanpa enggan ia akan melakukannya.

"Donghae, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Ini cukup sensitif." Donghae mengangguk, kesempatan ia berikan. Sepertinya mereka memang perlu untuk mengenal lebih dekat.

"Kau sudah punya pacar? Maksudku pacar lelaki?" Donghae menggeleng. Sekarang ia lajang, karena itu dia butuh anak ini.

"Jika aku memiliki kekasih, aku tidak akan mendekatimu."

"Tidakkah kau berpikir ini aneh? Wanita pasti lebih sexy, kau tahu itu. Penurut dan sedikit bisa dikendalikan. Menurutku wanita itu sebuah destinasi dimana kau akan melihat apa yang tidak pernah kau lihat. Laki-laki punya hal yang sama denganmu dan kau masih ingin memilikinya?"

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki apa yang laki-laki punya karena aku sudah memilikinya, kau tahu. Sebuah gairah dan hasrat yang berbeda datang disini." Bibirnya berucap rendah, jemari Donghae menyentuh area dada. Sepertinya laki-laki ini ingin terlihat melankolik.

"Maksudmu kau bergairah ketika melihatku?" Donghae mengangguk. Letupan serupa seperti ini datang melanda sama seperti laki-laki normal melihat wanita berdada besar. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak mudah untuk dipaparkan.

"Ini lebih dari itu, kau membuat tubuhku berefek. Semua terasa menegang dan kaku, kau tahu? Suaraku bahkan bergetar ketika membayangkan hal liar tentangmu."

_Pluk._

Setengah burger yang awalnya masih bertengger dimulut kini lepas dari cengkraman gigi. Roti berdaging yang nyaris basah seluruhnya jatuh melawan gravitasi kearah meja. Mata sipit Hyuk Jae membulat sempurna, ia bahkan tak pernah membuat wanita sampai seperti ini.

Donghae tersenyum, ia suka reaksi syok dari bocah didepannya. Mantan pacarnya saja tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini. Tubuh Donghae mendekat, sedikit merapat kemudian mengangkat tangan. Jemarinya terulur berniat menghapus sisa remahan roti dipinggiran bibir si bocah. Belum sempat hal itu terjadi, gerakkan kasar dengan tepisan tangan keras ia dapatkan.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful, isn't she precious.'

'Less than one minute old. I never thought through love we'd be.'

'Making one as lovely as she. But isn't she lovely made from love.'

Derum mobil menjadi penyeling selain instrumen yang terdengar dipemutar lagu. Suasana yang begitu menyenangkan, udara panas musim panas pagi setidaknya berubah menjadi hal manis untuk beberapa saat. Ada berbagai panorama yang dapat ia tangkap dengan mudah. Mobil ini tidak tertutup, kapnya terbuka dan membiarkan angin California menerpa sebagian wajah. Sementara satu orang masih menekuk senyum manis dijok kemudi, ekspresi berbeda ditampilkan pemuda manis disampingnya—ia bosan. Suasana yang begitu mengerikan menurutnya.

Ditambah ada lagu romantis yang mengalun, demi Tuhan ia ingin muntah. Ini mungkin menyenangkan jika melibatkan satu pria dan satu wanita diruangan sempit ditambah aroma wine yang menguar, kemudian lilin yang berpendar dan diakhiri desahan panjang. Tapi dimobil terbuka ini—pria dan pria.

"Bisa kau ganti lagunya?" Satu reaksi yang sejak tadi ia kulum kini akhirnya menguap ditelan udara. Protes utama untuk lagu yang tidak pas. Dalam hubungan pria seperti mereka bukankah lebih baik jika yang mengalun adalah lagu bergenre hip hop milik Snop Dog atau minimal lagu contry seperti apa yang orang sebutkan _gentle_. Donghae menggeleng, keadaan ini harus dipertahankan sampai empat insan lain masuk kedalam mobil ini juga.

"Kita mau kemana?" Mata Donghae menerawang kedepan, sesekali beristirahat dengan menatap entitas disampingnya. Fokusnya tak ia biarkan buyar, jalanan didepan mata sangat berbahaya untuk ditinggalkan terlalu lama.

"San Francisco." _Obsidian_ Hyuk Jae membulat lebih lebar, mulut yang sempat terkatup malas kini terbuka ketika seonggok kata tak masuk akal menyerang begitu saja indera pendengaran.

"San Francisco?! Kita di San Diego sekarang bung! Kau pikir berapa jarak yang diberikan Tuhan untuk menyekat kota-kota itu! Ini bahkan lebih dari 500 mil keparat!" Sarkasme meninggi yang ia gunakan hanya dibalas reaksi enteng. Donghae memberi jeda sejenak dengan mematikan musik yang sempat mendominasi. Kemudian berdehem singkat.

"Aku tidak membawamu ke Oklahoma atau Texas, itu masih di California. Kenapa begitu takut? Aku tidak akan mencelakai orang yang kusukai." Hyuk Jae memutar bola mata, jengkel dan marah yang membludak hampir membuat si kurus mengepalkan tangan, kemudian memberikan pendaratan gratis dengan meninju rahang pria tampan itu—tapi ia masih ingat ini dijalan. Jika saja ia ingin mati dan melihat kabar kematiannya dikoran pagi, sudah sejak tadi dia mengajak Donghae duel.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mencelakaiku, putar arah, antar aku pulang, setelah itu divalentine berikutnya kue cokelat khusus buatanku akan menunggu mulutmu." Penawaran yang begitu baik namun Donghae masih punya alasan untuk menolak. Laki-laki ini menggeleng, putar balik arah seperti berarti memberikan Hyuk Jae kepada wanita lain.

"Tarik nafasmu, tenang sebentar. Laki-laki dewasa sepertiku tidak selalu berniat buruk. Lagipula ini bukan hanya liburan manis kita berdua, dua temanmu, adikku dan kekasih adikku juga akan ikut." Hyuk Jae diam. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, sebagai seorang pria yang memiliki naluri bodoh yang disebut cinta, ia tak mungkin menolak penawaran dengan berlibur bersama Sungmin.

"Adikmu? Maksudmu Sungmin?"

"Aku tidak punya adik lain selain wanita itu."

"Oke, putar arah. Antar aku pulang, aku akan minta izin."

.

.

.

"Jadi dia temanmu?" Gestur menggoda yang sangat mudah ditangkap, wanita berusia 19 tahun itu tersenyum sekilas. Geliatnya seperti kucing betina yang tengah malu-malu menunggu kedatangan sang jantan. Sora selalu tahu bagaimana cara bersikap manis dihadapan pria tampan. Donghae mengangguk, bibir tipisnya memasang senyum lebar.

"Kau juga sama seperti kami? Maksudku orang Korea?" Hyuk Jae memutar bola mata, sebuah nada asing yang bahkan tidak pernah ia dengar, meluncur begitu saja melewati tenggorokan sang kakak.

"Iya, aku dari Mokpo."

"_Aigoo_, tidak apa-apakan aku bicara bahasa Korea?" Sora menyentuh ujung baju, matanya berbinar menampakkan antusiasme tinggi.

"Lakukan saja." Mulut wanita cantik ini menganga, karisma Donghae bahkan menghujam ulu hati.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau karismatik sekali!"

"Dia tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan Sora." Celetukan dari arah dapur menginterupsi sejenak interaksi yang sempat larut. Sora memalingkan wajahnya lemah, gerakannya benar-benar santun. Jika diukur kualitas tata kramanya, ia sedikit mirip dengan apa yang bangsawan Inggris lakukan pada abad ke 16.

"Maksudmu? Apakah dia _badboy_ atau _cowboy_?"

"Konyol! Jika aku boleh bilang, singgungan seksualnya agak berbeda."

"Hei!" Donghae memekik tak terima, seketerlaluan apapun ia memperlakukan bocah itu, rahasia tentang penyimpangan tentu tak dapat dibeberkan dengan mudah. Sora spontan membalikkan wajah, ekspresinya pias, ditv banyak tragedi seperti ini. Mendapat reaksi tak terduga dari wanita didepannya, Donghae mengulas senyum yang sama.

"Kami akan ke San Francisco! Mungkin kau akan dirumah sendiri, nikmati malam indahmu dan bawa pacarmu kerumah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin muntah." Brian menutup mulut, berdesak-desakkan didalam mobil berkap terbuka hanya dengan tiga kursi dibelakang membuat perutnya terhimpit, terlebih dari San Diego ke San Francisco sangat tidak bisa dibilang sebentar. Ada tiga orang yang rela berbagi tempat duduk dengannya, namun karena porsi tubuh yang tak sesuai kapasitas, sifat dermawan ketiga temannya terbuang percuma. Kepala Sungmin bahkan nyaris keluar dari area yang seharusnya.

"_Oppa_! Tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat?!" Suara Sungmin menjadi penyeling lain, Kyuhyun sontak memutar kepala. Wanita disampingnya sampai berkeringat begitu banyak.

"Oh, kau baik-baik saja? Keringatmu—" Di jok depan, Hyuk Jae memutar mata. Oke sebut ini cemburu, romantisme bak drama Asia tampil gratis dengan dua tokoh protagonis—oh, mungkin dia menyebut dirinya antagonis. Hyuk Jae bahkan sama sekali tidak berterimakasih karena disini, ia dan Donghae mendapat tempat terluas untuk duduk.

"Sungmin, jika dibelakang terlalu sempit. Kau bisa berbagi tempat denganku." Penawaran Hyuk Jae dibalas tatapan aneh dari Sungmin, wanita ini mengangkat sudut alis.

"_What_?"

"Aku hanya menawarimu sesuatu yang menguntungkan."

"Ew…." Disamping Brian, Kyuhyun mendengus kecil. Rival tersembunyinya kali ini mengibarkan bendera perang.

**Tuk.**

"AW….! _Fuck_! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!" Donghae mendesis, gelagat liar Hyuk Jae harus segera dibungkam.

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku yang akan memangkumu dan membiarkan Sungmin duduk dikursi kebanggaanmu." Hyuk Jae mencebik, lagi-lagi Donghae memberikan geliat yang tak mengenakkan.

"Argh...! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua sebenarnya?! Itu menjinjikkan bro! Berhentilah mengatakan sesuatu yang romantis!" Akhirnya si afro buka mulut, sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia informasikan kini berbuah hujatan panjang. Sungguh dalam pikiran terdalam Alan, mungkinkah dua orang ini punya ketegangan seksual?

"Aku ingin pipis. Donghae matikan mobilnya!"

**Ckieeetttt.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyuk, Hyuk!" Makhluk kurus yang berjalan menuju destinasi utamanya-rumah pantai, kontan menghentikan langkah. Tubuh si teman gendut perlahan mendekat, sembari membawa beberapa tas yang mungkin beratnya sama dengan tubuhnya.

"Lee _family_ sangat baik kepada kita, membiarkan kita bermain dirumahnya, memberikan makanan enak yang gratis dan mengajak kita liburan. Apa kau tidak berpikir ini aneh? Maksudku, mungkin saja mereka ingin mempermainkan tubuh kita dirumah sebesar ini seperti—" Hyuk Jae mengkerutkan kening, ucapan yang dibiarkan terjeda ia tunggu lanjutannya.

"Seperti?"

"SAW!"

"_What the heck_? Apa kau berniat meniru Scooby Doo? Terjebak dalam liburan yang menyenangkan, lalu dikelabui orang jahat dan membuat misi memecahkan masalah? _Boo_!" Bibir Brian mencebik maju, otak yang terlilit kecurigaan aneh bukan berarti ia tak berterimakasih atas hidangan libur musim panas yang menyenangkan. Brian hanya ingin menerapkan pepatah masa lalu.

'_Jangan percaya pada orang asing!'_

—walaupun mereka bertiga tidak benar-benar orang asing.

.

.

.

"Sungmin dimana?" Pertanyaan Hyuk Jae dibalas reaksi acuh dengan Brian yang menunjuk area pantai—mungkin jalan-jalan bersama kekasihnya. Perlakuan mesra dan romantis seperti matahari tenggelam dan deburan ombak pantai selalu disukai wanita seperti Sungmin.

"Dengan Kyuhyun?" Mereka berdua mengangguk malas, walau tahu temannya menyimpan perasaan lain pada gadis itu, tak ada etiket seperti 'Jangan bicarakan tentang Kyuhyun didepan Hyuk Jae.' Mereka adalah teman yang sangat jujur hingga kebohongan untuk kebaikkan tak dilakukan. Hyuk Jae lebih pantas memanggil mereka menyebalkan.

"Hyuk kau yang beli pizza ya? Perutku sakit sekali!" Mata Hyuk Jae membulat lebih lebar.

"Kalian tidur disini, bersenang-senang layaknya apa yang kalian mau, kemudian makan tiga marshmallow sampai tersedak dan aku membelikan kalian pizza begitu?" Sketsa kaku didepan mereka dihadiahi ringisan artifisal, satu tubuh berukuran besar berguling-guling dilantai sembari mengaduh. 'Ah! Hyuk perutku sakit!' Sementara satu tubuh kecil lain, menggelinjang terus-terusan dilengkapi alasan. 'Migren!' Teman-temannya yang sehat mendadak sekarat ketika Donghae menyuruh mereka untuk membeli pizza.

"Hyuk aku bersumpah, perutku seperti dililit gurita!"

"Oh yeah?" Hyuk Jae memutar bola mata, si gendut dan si kurus mendadak bipolar.

"Yeah!" Baru hendak memberikan kejutan dengan mendekat tiba-tiba kemudian melayangkan tinju namun satu tangan besar menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Biarkan mereka istirahat, aku yang akan mengantarmu." Suara yang bahkan tak pernah asing sejak dua hari lalu kini memenuhi gendang telinga. Senyum Donghae lembut seperti biasa, ada efek matahari senja memantul hingga membingkai garis wajahnya. Hyuk Jae terpekur, pikirannya sudah mulai gila.

"Aku tidak akan bayar, akan tidak akan mengeluarkan uangku untuk dua bocah penderita bipolar seperti mereka."

"Ayolah Hyuk! Kami benar-benar sakit!"

"Aku orang paling dewasa disini, jadi aku yang akan membayarkan semuanya. Termasuk kebutuhanmu." Aksen Donghae makin melembut, Alan memicingkan mata. Ini seperti sebuah petunjuk dimana Donghae memperlihatkan sebuah ketidak normalan, seperti; menggoda satu sama lain?

"Kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dengannyakan?" Intonasi si Afro sinis seperti penagih hutang, ini pertama kalinya ia takut prediksinya benar.

"Apa saling memberikan perhatian pada satu sama lain itu disebut aneh?" Mata Alan membulat lebih lebar, keningnya mengkerut hingga menciptakan garis kentara.

"Oh _my Hallelujah_!"

.

.

.

"Sungmin, kau tidak merasa aneh dengan Hyuk Jae?" Tapakkan berbarengan mereka terhenti sebentar, topik yang diulas kali ini sedikit membuat kernyitan didahi nampak makin kontras. Membicarakan tentang orang itu, ia memang selalu merasa aneh walau tidak ada yang benar-benar aneh—jadi Sungmin mengangguk.

"Dia memang aneh, brandal dan nakal." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, konteks aneh yang dituju bukan tentang bagaimana Hyuk Jae akan mengibarkan rok para gadis tiap kali ia kalah taruhan bola.

Tema yang ia angkat adalah, mungkinkah remaja itu punya perasaan romantis kepada kekasihnya. Salah satu penunjang kuat ia mulai curiga karena Hyuk Jae terkenal tidak suka wanita _western _dan Sungmin adalah salah satu wanita yang tidak _western_ disekolahnya. Pemuda ini sering mencuri pandang ketika Hyuk Jae diam-diam menatap lekat kekasihnya.

"Tidak bukan seperti itu, maksudku seperti dia mungkin punya ketertarikan seksual padamu." Es krim yang digenggam Sungmin tiba-tiba terjatuh, gadis cantik ini menambah fokus pada insan disampingnya.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu!"

"Tidak, maksudku—aku hanya takut. Kau sadar jika dia lebih populer, keren dan apa yang orang sebutkan lainnya."

"Hmm? Lalu? Lalu?"

"Mungkin saja kau meninggalkankukan?" Sungmin menggeleng, ia berani sumpah didepan gereja jika Hyuk Jae bukan tipe idealnya. Ia tidak terlalu suka anak brandal, keren dan haus globalisasi seperti Hyuk Jae. Ia suka pria yang pintar dan misterius. Itu semua ada di Kyuhyun dan dia tidak punya alasan untuk meninggalkan sosok ini.

"Tidak pernah!" Sungmin memekik mantap, jemarinya menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun kemudian membawa tubuh pemuda itu mendekat. Wajah mereka makin tak berjarak, diakhir mereka berdua mulai menutup mata. Kyuhyun tahu pasti ada gerakkan panas setelah ini. _French kiss_ dibawah matahari senja dipantai yang sepi dan penuh gulungan ombak adalah apa yang Sungmin sebut ekspetasi. Mereka membuat ini seperti film yang mereka impikan.

Adegan ini ada difilm-film 80-an.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brak.**

Kotak pizza yang dibawa pemuda bersurai kecokelatan itu jatuh keatas pasir pantai. Bagus! Ini pemandangan terbaik setelah ia melihat anjingnya bercinta dimalam hari satu minggu lalu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berciuman panas dikejauhan, memagut satu sama lain dan tangan si wanita bergerak nakal meremas surai ikal si kutu buku. Oh…! Apakah ada yang sudah sadar perasaannya disini?

Ini bukan saatnya Hyuk Jae menangis, memukul Kyuhyun atau menculik Sungmin pergi, kemudian memberikan pemandangan bagaimana ia terisak sakit dan menjadi tokoh utama dalam drama melodrama. Ia tidak akan melakukannya tapi Hyuk Jae punya cara lain selain merebut wanita itu secara paksa. Hyuk Jae akan diam seharian dan membiarkan perutnya perih karena tidak makan. Itu yang ia sebut _gentle_.

"Kenapa? Oh! Sungmin ciuman?! Wow!" Donghae yang membelakangi memekik nikmat, ini taraf ketika ia melihat Sungmin beranjak dewasa. Menyenangkan—ini tontonan seksi disore hari.

"Aku tidak lapar! Kau makan saja!" Setelah sebelumnya meraih pizza yang jatuh lalu memberikannya pada Donghae, Hyuk Jae berlari kencang kearah rumah kayu disudut pantai. Donghae memicingkan mata, ia menangkap poin penting jika Hyuk Jae terlibat cinta segitiga dengan dua orang itu. Dia tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan meneriaki Sungmin karena telah membuat target yang diincarnya berada dalam orientasi lurus. Ini adalah momen dimana Donghae harus membelokkan apa yang disebut lurus.

"Apa semua anak kecil seperti ini?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ingin tidur dengan Hyuk Jae?" Ekspresi Alan berubah keruh, seharusnya ia yang tidur dengan Hyuk Jae dan Brian yang tidur dengan Donghae. Namun beberapa jam setelah pembagian kamar dilakukan, laki-laki bertubuh atletis ini merusak rencana yang telah ditetapkan. Sebenarnya ia tidak apa-apa tidur dengan Brian, namun kondisinya mungkin berbeda dengan Donghae yang tidur bersama Hyuk Jae. Ia tidak tahu karena apa ia merasa janggal.

"Disini hanya ada 3 kamar, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Hyuk Jae denganku dan Brian denganmu. Aku merasa ranjang tidak akan muat jika aku tidur dengan Brian. Kami pasti akan berisik karena ranjang bergerak tak teratur."

"_What_?!" Brian yang duduk dibelakang Alan tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang melewati belakang tubuhnya, rasanya seperti pesawat mini yang lepas landas ditengkukmu.

"Jadi kau membiarkan adikmu seks terang-terangan begitu? Maksudku Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pasti 100% melakukan hubungan dewasa jika kau memberikan fasilitas yang memadai."

"Adikku tidak akan melakukan itu karena dia dididik dengan tata krama Asia." Kening Alan dan Brian mengkerut begitu keras, ini menyentil hati. Orang Amerika melakukan apa yang mereka mau bukan karena mereka tidak dididik dengan tata krama yang baik, mereka hanya memperlakukan kebebasan dilengkapi aturan. Mereka tidak menyebut tata krama Amerika sebagai sebuah tata krama yang harus diterapkan seperti di Asia.

Mereka hidup dengan simpel, jika kau mau, jika kau ingin dan jika kau bersedia. Kau bisa melakukannya dengan pertimbangan yang realistis. Semua bisa berjalan seperti apa yang kau inginkan jika kau tahu aturan. Itu yang seharusnya disebut tata krama menurut mereka berdua.

"Hei, jadi kau pikir kami tidak dididik dengan tata krama seperti itu? Ini rasis bro!" Bibir Alan mencebik maju, Donghae hanya menggidikkan bahu kemudian tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Apa Hyuk Jae dikamarnya?"

"Apa kau melihat Hyuk keluar dari kamarnya? Dia bahkan melewati _dinner_ dengan mengurung tubuh dikamar sempit itu."

"Jadi dia tidak pergi kemanapunkan?"

"Oh, _come on_! Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya dua kalikan?" Donghae menggeleng, ini sebenarnya cukup tapi dia perlu informasi yang lebih rinci.

"Ada banyak makanan dikulkas, aku membeli beberapa makanan Cina dan aku tahu si gendut menyukainya. Kalian bisa menghabiskannya, makan yang banyak sampai kehilangan kesadaran karena akan ada sedikit keributan nanti."

"Maksudmu kami boleh menghabiskan satu ekor ayam?"

"Lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan!" Donghae tersenyum manis, ini reaksi terakhir yang ia lakukan setelah naik keatas tangga dan masuk kekamar yang dia inginkan. Dua bocah ini saling bertatapan penuh arti, ada sesuatu yang buruk menurut salah satu pihak.

"Aku merasa geli ketika dia mengatakan akan tidur seranjang denganku dan ranjang itu bergoyang." Bibir Brian berucap lantang, topiknya bukan sebuah kebohongan. Bulu kuduknya memang berdiri ketika suara berat Donghae seperi berbisik dan mengatakan 'Ayo, desahkan namaku nanti.'

"Hrrr…! _I got goosebumps_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Klek.**

Hyuk Jae kontan melempar komik hentai yang ia genggam ketika penerangan kamar berubah menjadi gumpalan warna monokrom hitam. Ia tahu ini bukan Alan, Alan bukan pria yang cukup berani untuk mematikan lampu ketika tidur. Hanya satu nama yang terngiang dikepalanya—mungkin ini Brian?

"Brian, kaukah itu?" Suara ranjang berderit tiba-tiba mengusik pendengaran, ketika satu tubuh mendekat kearahnya. Ia memberikan reaksi spontan dengan memundurkan tubuh. Walau tak bisa melihat apapun, bau keringat Brian yang menyengat tidak seperti aroma parfum pria yang begitu maskulin—Oh! Ini Donghae?!

"Donghae?!"

"Bwah!" Tiba-tiba dilengkapi suara keras pengejut, Donghae mengarahkan sinar ponsel kewajahnya. Lelucon Donghae bukan sesuatu yang menyeramkan bagi Hyuk Jae, tapi hal yang menyeramkan disini adalah laki-laki ini datang kekamarnya. Mematikan lampu juga mungkin mengunci pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Aku yang akan tidur denganmu sayang!"

"Hei Donghae—mphhtffff!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

Annyeong ff ini dateng lagi ^^. Ah iya, gaya bahasa FF ini mungkin akan berbeda dengan Fanfict-fanfict kami yang lain.

Entitas itu artinya; satuan yang berwujud/wujud.

Maaf untuk typo, diksi yang berantakan, alur yang buruk, juga kesalahan lain yang mempengaruhi kualitas FF ini. Kami minta maaf #bow.

Terimakasih juga untuk responnya dalam bentuk: reads, reviews, follow hingga fave. Terimakasih banyak #bow ^^

Kelanjutan FF ini ada ditangan para pembaca sekalian,

Jadi pantaskah FF ini untuk dilanjutkan?

Thanks to review**: Xiuxiu Liu| Lee Haerieun| Akuu| UnyKMHH| lyndaariezz| anchofishy| nurul. P . putri| EunShaan1807fishyeolchi| Fitri| lee ikan| laelileleistiani| rsming| rani. gaem. 1| haohaohyvk| myhyuk| novaekaputrip| bubblehae| MicheliaAdhaa| Lan214EunhaElf| NicKyun| minmi arakida| LovePanda2T| nw. kim . 37| hyukjae86| seulrin| hyukbaby| Eggyuming| haehyukiddo| **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: **Meonk and Deog.

**Title: **Hold on tight this mate.

**Genre: **Romance and comedy/humor.

**Rate: **T semi M.

**Pairing: **HaeHyuk.

**Slight pair: **HyukMin and KyuMin.

**Cast: **Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Alan (OC), Brian (OC) and Cho Kyuhyun.

**Warning: **Boyslove, Yaoi, Pedo Hae(?), GS for Sungmin, teenlit romance, AU, OOC, OC, typo, blur plot, mature content (for dialog) and etc.

**Disclaimer: **This story naturally ours. Cast belong themselves.

**Hyuk Jae (15 years old)**

**Donghae (25 years old)**

**Summary: **_"Pertemuan mereka terjadi karena satu hal bodoh. Anak brandal itu bahkan bukan gay, tapi bagaimana jika Donghae sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesonanya?"_

**Some scene and dialog have mature content that may shock.**

**You have been warned!**

**NO COPAST! DON'T BE A PLAGIARISM!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHOR OR THIS STORY, BUT FOR CAST WE CAN'T TOLERIR THAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov. **

"Mmhhh, ahhh…." Jilatan tiba-tiba didaerah lidah menciptakan pekikan yang lebih mirip erangan samar dari Hyuk Jae. Benda itu bergerak tak sopan dipinggiran bibir, menyesap sesekali menjilat. Ini pertama kalinya bocah tengil ini melakukan _make out_ dibawah penerangan minim—bersama pria. Ini gila, tangannya bahkan bergerak kesembarang arah mencoba mendorong tubuh besar itu dari atas tubuhnya.

"Mphhh…., ahhh! Ja-uhkan bibirmu! Mmmhhh! Sialan kau menciumku homo?!" Selama lebih dari dua hari Donghae mencoba untuk menahan diri dan kali ini ia tidak bisa menahannya. Bibir _plump_ itu seperti terus menghantuinya kemudian menghipnotisnya dari kejauhan. Ini pertama kalinya hasrat sexsualnya begitu tak terkendali, gairah yang meletup juga gestur menggoda yang diberikan Hyuk Jae sama sekali tak membantunya untuk menahan semua itu.

"Mmhhh…., bibirmu manis sekali Hyuk! Ahhh…." Hyuk Jae masih mencoba mencari perlindungan dengan menjauhkan diri kemudian mendorong laki-laki itu dan menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang penis Donghae keras sebagai bentuk penolakkan mutlak—sebelum bibirnya benar-benar membengkak dan keesokan harinya akan ada banyak tanda tanya yang harus ia jawab. Namun sepertinya ia belum mendapatkan izin untuk berkelit dari panggilan hasrat Donghae.

"Nghhh! Ahhhhnn. Jauhkan!"

Ia masih mencoba untuk memamerkan sebuah penolakkan yang melihatkan jati diri bahwa dia seorang heterosexual dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Tapi jemari Donghae yang membingkai kuat dagunya sehingga ia tak bisa berkelak kemanapun kecuali diam dan menghentikan semua pergerakkan cuma-cuma. Seharusnya ia tetap kukuh dan mencari cara untuk melarikan diri—tapi rangsangan liar yang dihadiahkan terasa lebih memabukkan ketimbang masturbasi sendiri dikamar mandi dengan bintang idola—Aoi Sora sebagai khayalannya.

"Ahhh…, eh?! _Damn_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Melepaskan jemarinya dari dagu Hyuk Jae, kini tangan Donghae bergerak tak teratur di zona yang tidak seharusnya. Aliran darah serta angin yang mendesir mengalir cepat seperti berlomba menuju titik selatannya. Oh…, _fuck God_! Apakah akan ada bau _semen_ disini? Dia tidak berharap Hyuk Jae akan mengeluarkannya dimulutnya karena itu menjijikkan. Ia hanya berharap cipratan spermanya akan membingkai wajah Hyuk Jae yang sudah pias karena lemas dan itu sexy.

_Hazel _Donghae menyorot serius pandangan Hyuk Jae, tatapan mereka bersatu dalam kegelapan. Ada penerangan dari ponsel yang sedikit mampu membiarkannya untuk tahu dan menikmati ekspresi bagaimana saat Hyuk Jae puas dengan permainannya. Ia punya cara untuk mengindikasikan kata normal. Dan acuan normal tidak hanya berpaku pada wanita dan pria yang seks semalaman.

Tangannya kini tak membuat fokus pada bagian tubuh si bocah, ada suara yang nantinya harus ia redam sehingga dia kini harus menyalakan musik _heavy rock_ dengan volume paling kencang lewat ponsel. Kakinya menapak turun dari ranjang, menghidupkan lampu dan memberikan sorotan mata tajam sebagai hadiah atau definisi kepada Hyuk Jae bahwa ia menginginkan lebih.

"Ma—mau apa kau?! Aku normal! Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriakkan itu tak dianggap serius. Donghae hanya mendekat dan terus mendekat. Kembali pada posisi semula dan dia sudah memprediksi reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan Hyuk Jae. Jadi Donghae akan bersikap halus dengan taraf agresif lebih tinggi. Ia mengulas senyum manis—sepertinya sedikit bermain-main dengan anak ini bukan hal buruk.

"Apa yang kau lihat?! Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi jika kau melakukan hal aneh seperti ini lagi! Sekarang aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk keluar dan anggap ini semua hanya keisengan laki-laki kesepian—" Ucapannya terjeda, tubuh Donghae kembali menimbulkan derit diranjang.

"Aku punya permainan yang menarik, jangan terlalu serius karena aku akan memberikan keuntungan yang besar."

"Apalagi sekarang?! _Fuck off_!"

"Hei—dengarkan dulu, ini akan menyenangkan."

"Maksudmu kau ingin bermain seks denganku satu malam kemudian setelah itu kau akan berhenti mengangguku? Tidak akan pernah!"

"Wow…, pemikiranku tidak sejauh itu." Hyuk Jae mengangkat alis, punggungnya masih bergerak kebelakang berniat menghindar.

"Jadi?"

"Kita akan melakukan pembuktian disini. Aku tidak akan memasukimu lebih dalam, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau benar-benar seorang hetero yang kau sebutkan normal atau homo sepertiku." Donghae melemahkan nada bicaranya, sementara Hyuk Jae masih mencoba memproses permainan apa yang akan disuguhkan.

"Apa? Jadi kau meragukan kenormalanku?"

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu menegang dihadapan wanita _so yeah_…." Hyuk Jae mengangkat wajah dengan raut yang pias. Ia tidak mungkin harus melakukan seks dihadapan Donghae hanya untuk membuktikan ini. Menurutnya ia sangat normal, memacari beberapa gadis disekolah, kemudian mengagumi gadis lain yang bahkan menganggap dia _playboy_. Ini batas kenormalan yang ia sebutkan dan ia terapkan.

"Jadi kau ingin apa? Dan apa keuntungannya untukku jika aku menang?"

"Biarkan aku bermain sebentar dengan teman privatmu, jika kau sama sekali tidak menegang atau mendesah aku akan menyerah. Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kau normal dan tidak ada lagi alasanku untuk mendekatimu. Dan jika aku menang hanya cukup tahu bahwa kau punya potensi untuk menjadi homo." Donghae menekan nadanya di akhiran kalimat, suara penuh dan berat yang ia buat berhasil meninggalkan kesan _husky_.

Ia sudah menyiapkan aroma parfum yang menggoda sementara ia melumuri seluruh tubuhnya dengan wewangian yang lebih _gentle_. Ia menggunakan _lotion_ yang belum pernah dia gunakan sebelumnya. Dia mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik dan diam-diam. Bahkan dia memilih mengambil cuti untuk menarik perhatian bocah ini. Ia tak pernah merasa sehidup ini—sampai bocah itu datang.

"_What_?! Kau gila?! Jadi maksudmu kau akan mengoral kejantananku?"

"Jika kau tidak mau aku akan terus mengganggumu dan menggapmu tidak normal. Kau tidak se_gentle_ seperti apa yang kau sebutkan _gentle_, keberanianmu seperti wanita." Hyuk Jae kontan mengoreksi raut wajah, bibirnya tertarik kesamping sementara lidahnya menyentuh ujung mulut. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringai, demi apapun ia paling benci disebut mirip perempuan. Ia dididk dengan _manly_, _gentle_ dan kasar oleh ayahnya. Dan sebelum menelisik latar belakangnya, Donghae sama sekali tidak pantas mengeluarkan argumen bahwa ia menampilkan sisi feminim.

Hyuk Jae mengangkat tubuh dari kasur, tenaganya ia gunakan optimal untuk meraih kerah baju Donghae. Tangannya mengepal, melayang diudara dan siap memberikan tinju. Matanya memerah sempurna—ini adalah momen pertama dimana ia disebut memiliki sisi kewanitaan. Tapi Donghae orang yang cukup tenang dan pintar sehingga Donghae bisa mengantisipasinya.

"Jika kau memukulku, kau akan benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita—atau aku harus menyebutmu betina?" Hyuk Jae menghentikan pergerakkannya tepat sebelum ia menyentuh permukaan kulit Donghae. Bibirnya bergetar, emosinya membuncah nyaris tak bisa dikendalikan.

"_Holy fuck_! _Okay suck it_! Rasakan itu seperti apa yang kau mau dan buktikan sendiri bahwa aku 100% normal!" Hyuk Jae menurunkan _boxer_ merahnya hingga sebatas mata lutut, jujur ia malu tentang ini karena ini pertama kalinya dia menunjukkan adiknya pada orang lain sejak 10 tahun lalu setelah terakhir kali dia dimandikan oleh Sora. Bagaimanapun, Hyuk Jae harus membuktikannya—membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia laki-laki normal.

Donghae tersenyum singkat, Hyuk Jae yang duduk 90 derajat dipinggiran ranjang memudahkannya untuk menemukan posisi terbaik. Bocah tetaplah bocah, orang dewasa adalah pengendali yang sebenarnya.

"Ini asing tapi adikku merasa bebas, cepat rasakan! Dia sudah memanggilmu dan menunggu mulutmu." Sebuah kalimat yang begitu artifisial, Hyuk Jae bahkan tidak mampu menunjukkan kemampuannya untuk berresistensi. Seharusnya ekspresi muka yang menegang sudah cukup menunjukkan jika ia benar-benar ketakutan, tapi ia malah bersikap sok keren.

"Sabar sebentar, salivaku harus benar-benar terkumpul."

"Akhhh! Cepat selesaikan!"

Donghae tersenyum kecil sebelum berjongkok tepat dihadapan selangkangan Hyuk Jae. Ia menundukkan wajah, aroma sensual dari organ itu dapat ia tangkap melewati indera penciuman. Donghae membuka mulut perlahan, adegan _slow motion_ yang diberikan menghasilkan efek mengerikan bagi Hyuk Jae. Menunggu bukanlah gayanya.

"Kau tidak boleh mendesah apalagi mengeluarkan spermamu dimulutku." Hyuk Jae meneguk ludah, ia tidak yakin ia bisa melakukannya.

Hyuk Jae menutup mata ketika suhu tinggi mulut Donghae menyapa kulit sensitifnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan hidung Donghae bergerak perlahan memberikan gerakkan kecil dengan menggesekkan tulang hidung ke batang kesejatian miliknya. Hyuk Jae bergerak tak teratur—lidah Donghae mulai ikut masuk kedalam permainan.

"Ohhhh…, shhhahhh…, ahhnnn…, ini manis Hyuk-_ah_. Kau serius belum ada yang pernah merasakannya?" Donghae memberikan efek yang cukup muluk-muluk. Dalam hati ia berharap, rangsangan kecil dari suaranya dapat meningkatkan libido Hyuk Jae.

"_Fuck_! Berhenti mendesah!"

"Mmmhhh…, ah, ah, ah, aku serius. Hnggg…."

"_Shit_! _Shit_!" Hyuk Jae meremas seprai ranjang kuat-kuat, kakinya bergetar. Wajahnya mendongak keatas, ia membekap mulut berharap desahan dapat dikendalikan.

"Mpphhh…., mphhh, mphh…, adikmu sexy sekali. Ohh…, _shit_! Aku juga tegang!" Donghae menghisap kuat penis Hyuk Jae, gigi dan lidahnya ikut memberi rangsangan lebih dengan menggigit juga menjilat pelan lubang diujung kejantanan Hyuk Jae.

"Arhhmmm…, sial! Kau menang! Ahnnn…, lebih dalam Donghae! Ah, ah, ah. Hisap lebih kuat…." Berhasil! Donghae berhasil melakukannya dengan baik! Penis Hyuk Jae memberikan reaksi yang diinginkan, kejantanan sedang Hyuk Jae menegang sempurna dan berkedut hebat. Ia melepas kulumannya, kemudian menatap nanar wajah Hyuk Jae yang pias.

"Kau ingin apa?"

"_OH MY SHISUS_! AHHH! ARGHHHHH! Kenapa kau melepasnya? Manjakan lagi!"

"Aku bertanya, kau ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin mulutmu! Cepat kulum dan biarkan aku keluar! Ini sakit! Ahhnnnn…., oh…, oh, ayolah!" Donghae mengedipkan mata, bibir tipisnya mendekat lagi. Mengurung penis Hyuk Jae kedalam goa hangatnya. Lidah Donghae bergerak memutar didalam sana, kemudian menghisapnya sebagai aksi terakhir.

"Mmhh…, ahhh…., shhh…, kelu-arhhhh…, HUA! Dia keluar!" Dan ketika cairan itu berhasil melesak jauh kedalam tenggorokkan Donghae, mengisi ruangnya kemudian memberikan rasa lain. Si pemeran utama tersenyum manis. Menelan semua cairan itu lalu mendirikan tubuh.

"Kau berpotensi Hyuk."

.

.

.

"Kau lihat Hyuk! Aku bahkan tidak tahu tubuh Sungmin seindah itu!" Si afro semenjak tadi menelan saliva, pemandangan seperti ini sejujurnya sering ia dapatkan ketika liburan musim panas di pantai Florida. Tapi ada yang berbeda—disini selalu berbeda. Yang dilihatnya kini bukan lagi tubuh menggiurkan ala Megan Fox atau Angelina Jolie. Saat ini ia baru sadar—tidak semua wanita Asia berdada kecil. Setidaknya untuk Sungmin, itu pengecualian.

"Aku tidak melihatnya, aku tidak mau melihatnya dan aku tidak punya keinginan untuk melihatnya." Sebenarnya sangat disayangkan dimana Hyuk Jae memilih berbaring dipasir pantai dengan alas kain kecil kemudian membiarkan punggungnya tersapu sinar matahari dan mengabaikan seonggok tubuh dimulut pantai. Alasan mengapa Hyuk Jae mengabaikan panorama terindah dalam hidupnya sebenarnya cukup signifikan—percuma melihat Sungmin yang berlarian dipinggiran pantai dengan bikini sedangkan itu dilakukan bukan untuknya.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Apa aku punya alasan lain?" Alan mengangguk sekilas, sesekali ia melirik beberapa adegan dalam komik hentai yang dibaca Hyuk Jae.

"Itu _hot_ Hyuk!" Hyuk Jae membalik halaman terakhir dari komik yang digenggam. Matanya menerawang keatas langit sementara pikirannya terfokus pada banyak hal. Ia hampir berteriak kencang ketika otak mulai menggambarkan beberapa adegan panas yang melibatkan dirinya dengan Donghae kemarin. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya meragukan apa itu kenormalan. Bahkan arah seksualnya mungkin mulai dipertanyakan.

Donghae bukan tipe orang yang benar-benar berhasil mengubah pemikirannya tentang bagaimana hubungan sesama pria atau cinta yang melibatkan pasangan sejenis. Namun sedikit gertakan dari orang itu berhasil membuatnya mempertanyakan konteks kenormalan yang biasa dia terapkan. Ia juga bukan tipe orang homophobia yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan itu berada dalam titik salah sehingga mereka pantas untuk mendapatkan penghakiman—

—tapi dia juga bukan orang yang sangat baik, hingga ia ingin atau berniat untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi kandidat selanjutnya dalam arus globalisasi kelewat batas. Dan menjadi orang yang ditengah-tengah itu sulit. Apakah dia seorang bi, normal, atau homo, dia bahkan sedikit tidak tahu.

"Hei, butuh bantuanku?" Satu wujud yang meletakkan tubuh disamping tempatnya berbaring membuat Hyuk Jae menggerakkan kepala kearah samping dan melakukan kontak mata. Ia tidak perlu menebak siapa pemilik suara berat yang dibuat-buat atau memang sudah dari lahir ini. Dia tahu itu Donghae dan karena Donghae mendekat kearahnya, pandangan mata Alan dan Brian sontak tersorot pada mereka berdua.

Pandangan mereka bukan pandangan dimana mereka melihat satu sobat mereka telah kembali dari perantuan terjauh, pandangan mereka menyiratkan berbagai prediksi aneh juga mendalam. Ini bukan saatnya berpikir naïf bahwa kedekatan mereka hanya sebatas persaudaraan antar pria Asia dari negara yang sama. Bahkan Alan bisa menghitung kuantitas ketertarikan Donghae pada Hyuk Jae lewat matanya.

"Aku punya _sun block_, aku bisa membantumu untuk mengolesinya." Hyuk Jae tidak menjawab, ia rasa Donghae tak perlu sebuah persetujuan ketika ia ingin melakukan hal baik. Dan Donghae mulai mencuri _start_ dengan meletakkan cairan kental itu kepermukaan telapak tangan. Memberikan gerakan memutar sebentar kemudian membiarkan telapak tangannya bergerak pelan dipunggung Hyuk Jae.

"Donghae, setelah Hyuk Jae olesi aku oke?" Donghae membalikkan kepala sebentar, senyum manisnya memberikan pemaparan singkat tentang bagaimana ia akan menolak hal itu mentah-mentah.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang menyukai lemak. Maaf Brian." Brian memutar mata, kesan baik yang Donghae berikan padanya yang terhitung 48 jam sejak lusa lalu, lenyap perlahan dari kemarin. Entah mengapa, karakter Donghae yang bersahabat pada semua orang berubah menjadi kebaikan yang tebang pilih—kenapa hanya Hyuk Jae?

Tatapan aneh dari kedua bocah ini menunjukkan jika prilaku tangan Donghae pada tubuh Hyuk Jae mulai melampaui batas antara pria. Mereka berdua semakin memberikan tatapan tajam tentang bagaimana Donghae menggerakkan tangannya nakal dari leher hingga nyaris kebokong, kemudian bergerak liar diantara pinggang Hyuk Jae—demi Tuhan mereka berdua ingin muntah.

"Hei! Lakukan dengan benar! Yang ini belum rata!" Donghae masih tersenyum, mungkin fokusnya hanya terpaku diarea bokong. Tapi dia berani jamin area lain tak akan luput dari jamahannya. Ia menggigit bibir sebentar, ini seperti reaksi spontan ketika tanganmu menyentuh kulit lembut dari seorang laki-laki. Hyuk Jae punya kulit yang terbilang baik untuk kalangan pria dan hasrat sexsualnya hampir tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dia bahkan nyaris mendesah hanya dengan menggesekkan tangannya dikulit si bocah.

"Bagiamana bisa kau merawat kulitmu sampai sehalus ini eum?"

"Aku hanya menggunakan sabun pria yang ayahku pakai."

"Sabun pria? Benarkah? Tapi kulitmu sehalus kulit wanita." Hyuk Jae mengkerutkan kening, ada kata-kata yang menurutnya sedikit melewati batasan seorang Lee Donghae. Mungkin akan terlihat begitu wajar ketika seorang pria dewasa yang normal sangat tahu tentang bagaimana kelembutan dan kekenyalan kulit seorang wanita. Tapi bukankah cakupan normal tidak terlibat dalam aspek kehidupan Donghae?

"Jadi kau pernah menyentuh kulit wanita?"

"Ya tentu saja, aku sering menyentuh ibuku."

"Oh."

"Bokongmu kenyal, tapi sedikit kecil."

"Aku pria bro."

"Bibirmu juga terlihat manis—dan penuh…."

"Aku memang punya bibir yang montok."

"Kau pikir bagian mana darimu yang kusukai?"

"Kupikir bibir—mungkin."

"Hei! Kalian bicara apa sih?!" Alan dan Brian sontak memotong pembicaraan dengan interupsi lumayan halus. Mereka sepertinya tidak tahu seberapa tinggi bulu kuduk mereka berdiri ketika mendengar percakapan larut antara interaksi yang tak masuk akal. Topik antara mereka seperti ketertarikan pada satu sama lain.

"Apa? Aku benarkan? Hyuk Jae punya bibir yang baik."

"Tapi kau mengatakannya seperti kau tertarik dengan bibirnya atau memang Lee Hyuk Jae!" Alis Donghae naik santu centi, kedua anak ini ternyata cukup peka untuk tahu bagaimana pria tertarik dengan pria. Apakah mereka pernah mempelajarinya dibuku? Atau itu memang sebuah pengalaman?

"Semua pria tertarik dengan bibir yang montok."

"Dan kau terlihat tertarik padanya!"

.

.

.

"Apa ini?!" Pekikan keras tak terima dari dua orang ini menjelaskan bahwa apa yang Donghae sebutkan sebagai perilaku normalnya mulai melenceng kearah deviasi. Ada lilin berpendar diatas meja dan mereka berdua yakin itu bukan untuk mereka. Ada makanan Korea dan dua bocah _western_ ini bukan tipe orang yang menghargai warga negara lain sehingga mereka bisa mengatakan bahwa makanan berfermentasi itu punya rasa yang sama dengan susu basi. Asam dan menjijikkan.

Pandangan mata Alan dan Brian jatuh kearah sepuntung bunga mawar ditengah-tengah meja dengan vas kaca sebagai penyangga, wangi esensial lavender yang sebenarnya tidak berguna digunakan diruangan terbuka sebesar ini—mereka pikir Donghae gila. Ditengah-tengah pasir pantai ada satu meja kayu bundar dengan dua buah kursi disisian. Dan mereka yakin Donghae melakukannya untuk sebuah perkembangan hubungan yang lebih intim dengan seseorang—dan mereka mulai mengindikasikan siapa nama orang itu.

"Kau berniat membuat kencan romantis dengan seseorang disini?" Tangan Donghae berhenti bergerak, aktivitas yang sebelumnya sibuk bersama benda diatas meja kini berhenti sejenak. Ia menampilkan senyum seperti biasa sementara ia mulai mengangkat wajah dan memulai interaksi mata.

"Yah, seseorang."

"Kau membawa seorang gadis? Atau dia akan datang kesini satu jam kemudian?"

"Dia sudah ditempat ini sejak kemarin."

"Tidak ada wanita selain Sungmin disini."

"Apa aku bilang dia wanita?" Kening Brian dan Alan mengkerut bersamaan, kalimat Donghae seperti memberikan sebuah teka-teki tingkat taman kanak-kanak yang mudah dipecahkan. Jika bukan wanita itu berarti orang yang dimaksud adalah pria. Dan satu-satunya pria yang diberikan perhatian lebih ditempat ini adalah Hyuk Jae. Apakah Donghae seorang _deviant_ yang melakukan dua deviasi sekaligus dengan menjadi pedophilia dan homo?

"Kau punya ketertarikan seksual dengan temanku?" Gestur Donghae tenang dan itu seperti sebuah bom waktu. Mereka berdua hanya ingin menebak prediksi yang lama mengendap dalam otak dan takut prediksi itu akan terjadi.

"Jika aku mengatakan 'ya' apakah kalian akan menjauhiku?" Dua bocah ini terpekur serentak, kejutan diliburan musim panas kali ini lebih mengerikan ketimbang duduk didepan tv kemudian hantu khas Jepang—Sadako tiba-tiba muncul dalam tv dan menarik kakimu masuk kedalam sumur berlendir.

"_Oh my Mom_! _Seriously_ kau gay?!" Alan mencoba mengambil sisi positif dengan bertanya pertanyaan retoris dan mendapatkan jawaban konyol seperti apa yang Donghae sebutkan tadi. Mungkin Donghae mengira dua bocah ini butuh informasi mengenai tahap ketertarikan Donghae pada Hyuk Jae dari awal sampai akhir. Benar, dia gay—dia tidak akan menyangkalnya demi Tuhan.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun tentang itu karena kupikir itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Kalian perlu toleransi dengan apa yang disebut perbedaan kawan!" Alan mengkerutkan kening, ada sesuatu yang tidak sejalan dengan opini Donghae diotaknya. Sekalipun ini perbedaan, masih ada peraturan untuk diterapkan. Dia bukan tipe sahabat yang benar-benar brengsek sehingga membiarkan Hyuk Jae berada dalam orientasi yang benar-benar buruk-menurutnya- dan dia tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia tidak mau persahabatan mereka berubah menjadi ironi setelah polisi ini datang.

Alan memberikan reaksi buruk dengan mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat. Tapi teman disampingnya punya pemikiran yang lebih terbuka, sadar suasana makin memanas ia merangkul pundak sang teman kemudian membawanya lamat kearah rumah pantai.

"Nikmati makan malammu, kami perlu waktu untuk menerima ini." Donghae mengangguk sekilas dan membiarkan kedua bocah itu masuk perlahan kedalam rumah pantai. Ini bukan hal tabu, semua orang butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan perbedaan. Setidaknya menjadi orang yang terbuka dan tidak ikut campur adalah hal terbaik.

Donghae memilih duduk disalah satu kursi untuk menunggu kedatangan orang itu. Dia memamerkan rekahan senyum ketika pandangannya terpaku pada tapakkan lamat Hyuk Jae yang mendekat kearahnya. Dia menggunakan celana khaki pendek, juga topi berwarna hitam yang tampak serasi dengan kaos putih polos sementara tangannya masuk kedalam kantong celana dan satu tangan lainnya menggenggam kaleng cola—terlihat manis dan tampan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau mempersiapkan dirimu dengan baik, bahkan sebelum aku memberitahu ada kejutan." Hyuk Jae menggidikkan bahu dan melempar bokong tepat dihadapan Donghae.

"Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi—dan laki-laki sok romantis sepertimu tidak akan melewatkan matahari terbenam sendirian."

"Oho! Jadi kau mempersiapkan semuanya karena kau berpikir laki-laki sok romantis sepertiku akan memberikanmu makan malam indah ditengah pantai?"

"Nyatanya itu yang terjadi."

"Dan kau tidak melupakan fakta, aku menyukainya."

"Kau memang selalu menyukaiku."

"Jadi sekarang kau berterus terang dengan perasaanku?"

"Bahkan aku si penerima tidak bisa menyangkalnya." Donghae mengangguk seksama dengan raut wajah yang mencerah. Suasana hening, dua mahluk ini memilih menyibukkan diri dengan saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak ada yang berniat berkedip, Donghae menyaksikan bagaimana _adam apple_ yang baru tumbuh itu bergerak ketika meneguk ludah. Donghae bisa menangkap bahwa Hyuk Jae sedikit gugup.

Ada satu bunyi yang menginterupsi dari arah belakang, intensitas volumenya makin tinggi, ada dua pemuda yang mendekat kearah mereka. Satu pria sipit dari arah sana membuat fokus kearah Donghae, pandangannya skpetis. Ia masih agak ragu apakah laki-laki itu benar Lee Donghae atau tidak.

"Donghae?"

"Henry?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

Well, FF ini update lagi ^^. Hahahaha kejutan 'kecilnya' adalah Blow job dan Henry lol. Tebak-tebak buah manggis! Tebak si mochi siapa? Hahaha. Ah iya, kami lupa kasih tahu kalo fakta tentang Burger dan Salad yang perbedaannya sampai empat dollar di Amerika itu beneran. Anehnya kenapa objek sayur itu lebih mahal dari daging? Hahaha.

Yang nanya NC, NC tentu ada di chapt terakhir. Tenang aja(?), FF ini pure berkonten M ^^

Maaf untuk typo, terus kata-kata yang sedikit kasar seperti beberapa paragraf diatas. Itu hanya sebuah penyesuaian. Hehehehehe, mohon dimaklumi. Maaf juga untuk diksi yang berantakan, alur cerita yang membosankan dan kesalahan lain yang mempengaruhi FF ini. Kami benar-benar minta maaf #bow.

Terimakasih untuk responnya, dalam bentuk: Reads, reviews, follow sampai fave. Terimakasih banyak #bow.

Kelanjutan FF ini ada ditangan kalian semua,

Jadi apakah FF ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan?

Thanks to review: **Nickyun| Xiuxiu Lu| Lee Haerieun| Keybin| akuu| minim arakida| LovePanda2T| Fitri| haohaohyvk| rani. gaem . 1| novaanchofishy| MicheliaAdhaa| anchofishy| haehyukiddo| Izmajukir| Lan214EunhaElf| Anonymouss| lee ikan| UnyKMHH| isroe106| nurul. P . putri| mingp| FN| babyyming| rsming| lyndaariezz| EunShaan1807fisheolchy| hyukjae86| harukichi ajibana| faridaangra| Haenia Lee| Guest| eunhyuks| MingMin| BabyHyuk19| airi. Tokieda| **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: **Meonk and Deog.

**Title: **Hold on tight this mate.

**Genre: **Romance and comedy/humor.

**Rate: **T semi M.

**Pairing: **HaeHyuk.

**Slight pair: **HyukMin and KyuMin.

**Cast: **Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Alan (OC), Brian (OC) and Cho Kyuhyun.

**Warning: **Boyslove, Yaoi, Pedo Hae(?), GS for Sungmin, teenlit romance, AU, OOC, OC, typo, blur plot, mature content (for dialog), bad grammar and etc.

**Disclaimer: **This story naturally ours. Cast belong themselves.

**Hyuk Jae (15 years old)**

**Donghae (25 years old)**

**Summary: **_"Pertemuan mereka terjadi karena satu hal bodoh. Anak brandal itu bahkan bukan gay, tapi bagaimana jika Donghae sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesonanya?"_

**Some scene and dialog have mature content that may shock.**

**You have been warned!**

**NO COPAST! DON'T BE A PLAGIARISM!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHOR OR THIS STORY, BUT FOR CAST WE CAN'T TOLERIR THAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

"Donghae?"

"Henry?"

Manik Donghae yang melebar seolah membekukan keadaan, keempat mahluk Asia ini terpekur ditempat yang sama dalam gerak kaku monoton, kaki Henry dan Donghae sontak terasa kram ketika pertemuan pertama terjadi sejak 75 hari yang lalu. 1800 jam lebih 120 menit adalah malam terakhir Donghae bisa menikmati hari yang indah di Marijuana—sebelum Henry mengumpat lantang karena Donghae tertangkap basah masih menyimpan foto mantan kekasih SMA-nya diponselnya. Henry menyebut ini sebagai perampasan ketenangan hidup.

Ia masih ingat kira-kira sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu Donghae menggunakan gajih pertamanya sebagai guru untuk uang muka motor keluaran terbaru. Dia menyebut ini pemerasan secara tidak langsung, sebagai kekasih—mantan kekasih. Seharusnya Donghae cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menampakkan muka didepannya—sekalipun Henry yang menyapanya lebih dulu. Henry makin erat mengapit lengan pria tinggi disampingnya, memaparkan romansa klasik yang mungkin bisa memicu api. Tujuannya adalah membuat Donghae cemburu.

"Wow kau ganti selera!"

"Ini jenis yang kusukai sejak dulu."

"Dan aku tidak termasuk dalam jenis yang kau sukai?"

"Apakah aku menyukaimu?"

"Dulu kau melakukannya bahkan lebih dari yang kuperkirakan."

Hyuk Jae mengkerutkan kening, topik mereka panas mendekati intim. Ini adalah obrolan khas gerombolan laki-laki penyuka sesama jenis. Darimana Hyuk Jae bisa tahu Henry juga gay? Lihat gaya jalannya. Dia tidak memberikan banyak jarak untuk kakinya berjalan. Oh! Hyuk Jae mulai tidak nyaman ketika pria feminim itu menatapnya sengit.

"Tidak lagi sekarang, jagoan!" Laki-laki mirip Andy di toys story—menurut Hyuk Jae, mulai terlihat menampilkan geliat tak sukanya. Kondisi yang mereka hadapi bukan kondisi yang biasa sehingga dia dapat menganggapi kalimat yang dilontarkan sang kekasih hanya sebagai sapaan biasa. Zhomi—Asian itu dan Hyuk Jae punya pemikiran yang sama. Masa lalu adalah alasan paling kentara untuk kondisi ini.

"_Excuse me fucking asshole_, apa aku menerima kenyataan bahwa keseluruhan dari manusia yang kulihat dipinggiran pantai ini adalah kelompok gay?" Sesuatu yang tertahan dalam benak akhirnya meluncur menjadi satu-satunya sarkasme yang dapat Henry tangkap dari bocah yang sejak tadi menurutnya menguntiti Donghae. Dia mendengar hinaan sedikit kasar dari remaja puber disisi kiri.

Tebakannya mungkin salah, tapi ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Donghae bisa mengencani bocah kelewat muda sepertinya. Bahkan jakun remaja itu belum tumbuh sempurna—apa ia melihat lelucon disini? Ia tahu Donghae selalu suka jenis seperti itu dan dia juga tahu laki-laki itu tidak akan mengubahnya. Patokan Donghae mencari kekasih tidak terlalu sulit, kau hanya butuh; wajah yang manis, kurus, Asiana, orientasi sexsualnya sama, lebih pendek dari tubuhnya yang pendek. Dan _DAMN_! Donghae mendapatkannya satu.

"Dia incaranmu selanjutnya?"

"Permisi tuan tapi aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku bukan kalian." Hyuk Jae mengibaskan tangannya diudara sebagai bentuk penolakkan paling sederhana ketimbang menginformasikan orientasi normal yang sekarang ia ragukan. Jujur Hyuk Jae tidak suka cara Henry menatapnya, cara Henry menatap dirinya adalah bagaimana berang-berang menatap pohon incarannya. Yah, dia belajar sedikit tentang itu di National Geographic. Begitu bengis dan bernafsu.

"Wajahmu jadi lebih manis ketimbang 80 hari yang lalu ketika kau melempar tagihan listrik rumah padaku." Zhoumi mengurut kening, ia pikir jika mereka tidak segera pergi, ia tidak akan bisa menjamin kepalan tinjunya tidak mendarat dipipi Donghae. Emosinya telah membuncah kala indera pendengaran secara tidak langsung mengulang momen dimana kedua mantan pasangan itu bertengkar.

**Grakkk. **

Tanpa sadar Hyuk Jae meremas kaleng cola kasar. Ia telah meneguk semuanya dan ia tidak takut cola itu marah, balas dendam dan menyemburkan cairannya tepat kewajah Hyuk Jae. Ia ingin melampiaskan emosi yang sedari tadi ingin ia tunjukkan. Hanya dia yang boleh manis dimata Donghae. Dia, dia, dan hanya dia. Pikirannya mungkin sudah terkontaminasi sedikit. Tapi otak dan hatinya masih mengelak jika dirinya punya singgungan romantisme yang sama dengan orang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Korea utara dan Kuba tidak menjual coca cola padahal rasanya enak." Karena kesal beberapa kalimat tak masuk akal menyentuh bibir Hyuk Jae. Ia melempar kaleng cola tepat kearah pasir pantai, menginjaknya perlahan dan menggertakkan gigi diantara rahang yang telah mengeras. Kontan, pergerakkan yang terlalu tiba-tiba dihadiahi sorotan mata menelisik dari tiga insan didepan sana.

"Jika kau sudah punya ayam, kenapa masih mengincar ayam lain?" Umpatan Hyuk Jae makin tak jelas, namun desisannya dapat ditangkap oleh gendang telinga Donghae. Kemudian pemuda tampan itu tersenyum kecil, mendekatkan kursi kearah Hyuk Jae dan menenggerkan lengannya tepat dipundak Hyuk Jae. Henry mengkerutkan kening, satu aksi yang mulai berbanding terbalik dengan keinginannya. Kenapa dia yang mendadak cemburu sekarang?

"Aku sudah punya orang yang sangat kusukai sekarang—" Donghae menyenderkan kepalanya. "—kau bukan apa-apa." Donghae mengangkat tangan, mengadahkan wajah kemudian menatap Henry dengan bidikan mata santai. "Hush! Hush! Hush!" Dan gerakkan terakhirnya adalah menghempaskan tangan, seperti seseorang yang tengah mengusir lalat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trakk. **

Gerakkan kasar asing pertama yang ia tampilkan dengan memotong daging secara berantakan tak teratur hingga menimbulkan derit antara piring dan objek lainnya adalah sebuah balasan yang ia berikan kepada Donghae. Seharusnya dia tahu betul ada juga jenis _playboy_ dalam hubungan gay dan seharusnya ia menyadari sejak awal bahwa Donghae adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang butuh cinta kedua ketimbang memohon pada anak _straight_ yang terus menolaknya. Perasaan itu cepat berubah dan ia mulai paham alasan mengapa ibu dan ayahnya memilih untuk bercerai.

Orang ketiga adalah hal yang paling mengerikan ketimbang ketegangan seksual yang meletup-letup. Sekali kau memberi jalan, maka kau tidak akan bisa menyalahkan siapapun—seperti dirinya, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun.

"Apa dagingnya sekeras itu? Itu daging sapi Australia yang hanya diberikan ibuku satu tahun sekali ketika dia datang."

"Apa ada jaminan daging Australia yang ibumu satu tahun sekali berikan selalu lembut? Aku bahkan perlu gigi keledai untuk membantuku mengoyaknya. Ini masalah yang cukup signifikan disiklus makan bulananku." Ia buat gerakan rahangnya begitu beritme dengan gerakan lamat dari gigi dan itu berakibat pada gusinya yang cukup kesakitan untuk berakting, karena selain memiliki siklus penyakit gigi bulanan, siklusnya juga bisa menjadi mingguan.

"Aku merasa ini tidak ada masalah. Kunyahanku normal…, apa perlu ditambah lada?"

"Kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan ini? Maksudku, kau masih memberikan tatapan ketertarikan pada mantan kekasihmu tapi disisi lain kau mengejar remaja puber sepertiku. _Sorry, are you insane_?" Donghae mengendurkan garis wajah kemudian meletakkan garpu diatas piring, ia rasa ia butuh fokus besar untuk menelisik apa maksud bocah didepannya. Ia tidak akan mengulur waktu dan mengatakan 'Ada apa denganmu?' karena walaupun dia mengambil kesimpulan terlalu dini, wajah Hyuk Jae mencetak jelas bahwa dia sedang cemburu.

"Oke, kau cemburu?" Donghae memiringkan kepala sebentar, menambah fokus dan membiarkan insan kecil didepannya menjelaskan.

"Kau masih menyukai mantan pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak mungkin memiliki ketertarikan lagi padanya, aku bahkan pernah menyelingkuhinya dengan mantan pacarku yang lain. Gejolak terakhir adalah 5 bulan lalu ketika dia menolak membayar cicilan mobilku."

"Kau memerasnya?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu tapi sebelum itu aku punya perasaan yang tulus."

"Dan kau adalah tipe _playboy_ yang sering bergonta-ganti pasangan tiap 3 bulan sekali! Apa kau menggunakan kondom saat seks?"

"Hei! Aku tidak sembarangan memilih orang!" Hyuk Jae memutar bola mata sebal, lebih baik berdebat ketimbang menyangkal. Itu adalah kamus yang ia pelajari dari orang pintar. Bidikannya tajam pada Donghae, tatapan yang seolah ingin memulai perkelahian di ring tinju—begitu mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak memberikan pertanyaan yang sulit seperti di camp militer jadi kau jawab saja ya atau tidak. Apa kau pernah seks dengan wanita Mr. White Dog Cock Lee?"

"Tidak. Aku serius, aku bukan bi dan orientasiku sepenuhnya mengarah pada laki-laki."

"Itu jawaban yang cukup meyakinkan. Berapa orang yang pernah sex denganmu? Kuantitas dan kualitasnya bergantung pada perasaanku padamu."

"Apa kau harus menanyakan hal seperti ini?" Hyuk Jae menggidikkan bahu sebentar, setidaknya ia perlu memastikan berapa banyak orang yang pernah terbuai dalam dekapan senggama halus seorang Lee Donghae. Dugaannya adalah dua dan ia berharap itu kurang atau bahkan hanya satu. Tapi mengingat kemampuan _blow job_nya yang lumayan baik, Hyuk Jae meragukan apakah Donghae benar-benar pria maskulin atau malah sebaliknya.

"Empat."

"_What?! Are you fucking kidding me seriously?!_"

"Hei itu bahkan terhitung jarang!"

"Dan aku bahkan tidak pernah! _Oh… shit_! Kau maniak!"

"Hanya 4 dan laki-laki lain bahkan bisa berpuluh-puluh!" Hyuk Jae mengurut pelipis, nafsu makannya sontak buyar dengan informasi setengah menjijikkan yang ia terima. Tangannya menangkup sisi wajah, demi Jesus dia benar-benar marah. Aroma daging sapi yang biasanya ia sukai kini berubah menjadi ilusi mengerikan miniatur kaos kaki Flying Dutchman.

"Kau _top_ atau _bottom_?"

"Tergantung dengan siapa."

"Denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku _top_!"

Hyuk Jae mendirikan tubuh sehingga mendapat haluan vertikal. Tatapannya masih sama dengan sudut mata yang memicing dan bibir yang terpaksa terkatup. Ada gejolak dalam tubuhnya, ini jelas bukan gejolak gila ketika kau tengah bercinta atau menonton _porn_ bersama kekasihmu. Hyuk Jae mengindikasikan hal ini sebagai sebuah penolakan alamiah bahwa ia tidak mungkin menjadi pihak yang dibawah sementara Donghae akan menggenjotnya gila-gilaan. Perutnya dikocok keras, ia ingin muntah dan demi apapun ia butuh komik hentai yang biasanya ia sembunyikan dibawah bantal.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"ANTAR AKU PULANG!"

Hyuk Jae berlari kencang menuju rumah pantai, ia tinggalkan begitu saja laki-laki yang belakangan ini mau terpesona dengan kharismanya yang pas-pasan. Wajah Donghae telah berubah ekspresi, mulut yang tertarik dengan kerutan kening didahi, sementara ia yang mencoba menyadarkan kesadaran dari keputusan tiba-tiba anak itu, Hyuk Jae sekarang sudah naik keatas tangga, menuju kamar dilantai dua, membanting pintu dan berteriak.

"_Fuck_! Aku benci kau!"

Dua entitas yang sejak tadi terlibat dalam satu aktivitas menjamah _game console_ kontan membulatkan mata. Ada banyak kejutan yang Alan dan Brian terima dalam 22 detik terakhir, pertama teriakkan mendengung Hyuk Jae, kedua derap langkahnya yang menganggu kegiatan intim Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan ketiga umpatan yang mereka bingungkan untuk siapa. Alan dan Brian sontak berserobok pandang, mereka perlu dugaan untuk memaparkan kondisi ini.

"Apa? Dia bilang apa? Dia bilang, dia benci kita?" Alan menggidikkan bahu, jika itu memang mereka berdua. Seharusnya Hyuk Jae mengubah kata 'Aku benci kau!' menjadi 'Aku benci kalian.' Karena dua onggok tubuh disini bukanlah sosok tunggal yang bisa disatukan dengan mudah. Ada perbedaan yang cukup signifikan dari kontur tubuh sampai wajah. Mereka seperti Yin dan Yang.

"Kurasa itu bukan kita."

"Kau salah paham!" Dan satu suara lagi kembali menggaduhkan suasana, dari arah belakang derap langkah berbeda mendekati mereka dalam tapakan berintensitas cepat. Donghae yang berpeluh naik keatas tangga, berlari mengejar calon kekasihnya dan mencoba membuka pintu.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Aku melihat mereka bertengkar?!"

"Bukannya memang selalu begitu?"

"Tapi yang ini menjijikkan!"

"_They are fagot_."

"Apa maksudmu mereka? Hanya Donghae." Brian mendesis diakhir kalimat, sekalipun ia punya pemikiran yang lebih terbuka dari si negro, argumen Alan sama sekali tak bisa diterima karena sejujurnya masih ada batas kenormalan yang ingin ia lihat untuk Hyuk Jae terapkan. Lagipula Hyuk Jae belum memberikan gelagat apapun tentang ia yang mulai menyukai Donghae—selagi mereka berdua belum melihat kejadian dipantai tadi.

"_They are queer_."

"Nah, yang itu benar!"

"JANGAN TEMUI AKU LAGI! AKU MAU PULANG! ANTAR AKU PULANG!"

"BUKA PINTUNYA DULU! KITA HARUS BICARA!"

"_I'M SO DONE WITH YOUR FUCKING BULSHIT! FUCK OFF_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Puas sekarang?!" Jujur ini bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan sekalipun setelah ini Donghae akan mendapat kecupan didaerah selangkangan. Pulang—500 mil lagi ditempuh ditengah malam, menggunakan mobil dengan kap terbuka, membiarkan wajahmu diterpa angin malam dan mengalami sedikit gesekkan diwajah dengan beberapa hewan nokturnal. Kombinasi yang begitu tepat dari beberapa hal menyebalkan yang membuatnya ingin menginjak gas dan membenturkan mobil ke pohon kaktus terdekat.

Ia mengantuk, ia lelah dan ia berharap seharusnya malam ini mereka berdua saling memeluk dan mungkin melanjutkan kegiatan semalam, kemudian keesokan harinya matanya melihat Hyuk Jae berjalan tak normal dengan ringisan rendah disudut bibir. Tapi nyatanya, disini—dia dan anak ini memilih untuk menyakiti bokong bersama-sama. Duduk berjam-jam dimobil ini lebih mengerikan ketimbang ibumu memintamu menjemurkan pakaian dalamnya dihalaman rumah dan mendapat perhatian massa.

"Jangan protes karena kau yang membuatku marah!"

"Apa yang dari diriku yang membuatmu marah?" Donghae tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran dengan menaikkan satu oktaf dinada bicaranya sementara ia memilih mengiyakan gerutuan bocah ini dipetang pertama di San Francisco dan meninggalkan empat bocah lainnya tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa. Ia hanya ingin menyurutkan arogansi tak main-main bocah kelewat puber yang semakin lama semakin membludak.

Ia tentu tahu Hyuk Jae adalah remaja pria yang tengah menjamah globalisasi dan mentah-mentahan menolak menjadi pelaku _deviant_ diusia dini dan ini mungkin adalah salah satu usaha agar penolakkan itu tak menjadi tembok besar dalam hubungan mereka nantinya. Tapi Donghae juga punya batas kesabaran.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi yang dibawah! Pria sepertiku tidak akan dipimpin sekalipun usiaku masih muda dan bahkan jika aku masih amatir dalam bidang seks!" Donghae menaikkan satu alis, tangannya masih sibuk bermain disetir kemudi.

"Oke, aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Imajinasikan bahwa kita berada dalam ruangan tertutup, dengan tubuhku yang sebesar ini kau menindihku, membuatku mendesah, memimpin semuanya dan menunggangiku. Bagiamana menurutmu?"

1 menit: Hyuk Jae menutup mata, ia mulai melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan. Bukan sesuatu yang mudah karena diimajinasinya hanya ada Sungmin. Tapi saat ini ia akan mencobanya untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih _manly_. Memimpin pria itu keren dan mungkin ia bisa memamerkannya pada teman sebaya.

2 menit: Tubuh Hyuk Jae memanas, sketsa wajah Donghae yang memerah dan mendesahkan namanya membuatnya menggesekkan kaki, menaikkannya dan menekuknya di jok.

3 menit: Hyuk Jae membuka mata, ia mulai sadar sebatapa mengerikannya itu. Ia seperti membayangkan seorang kutu buku memimpin permainan diantara tubuh berotot LeBrown James. Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepala, itu—mustahil dan mengerikan!

"_Holy shit_! Itu mengerikan!"

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menikmati permainanku?"

"Ini tidak seperti Naomi Campbell yang bermain dengan bibirku! _Shit_! Mengerikan!"

"Aku mendesah dibawahmu."

"_SHUT UP_!"

"Kau mengecup bibirku."

"_Damn_!"

"Kau membisikkan '_I love you_.' ditelingaku."

"Oh! _Please_…." Donghae tersenyum kecil, mencuri pandang sedikit dengan sudut mata. Sebuah reaksi yang begitu ingin ia sampaikan. Masih terlalu bocah untuk menjadi _top_, seharusnya Hyuk Jae tahu diri.

"Kalau begitu nikmati peranmu sebagai yang dibawah."

"Blah, blah, blah, aku tidak mendengarmu!"

"Kau mendesah dibawahku."

"Berhenti!"

"Aku mengecup bibirmu."

"Hei!"

"Aku membisikkan _'I love you_.' Ditelingamu." _Obsidian_ Hyuk Jae melirik sebal pria disampingnya, selain opsi menyerah ia tidak bisa melanjutkan pertengkaran dengan menemukan fakta bahwa ia yang akan kalah nantinya. Hyuk Jae mengibaskan tangan keudara. Menangkup seluruh emosi, wajahnya menandak menjadi merah. Ia benar-benar marah.

"Mr. White Dog Cock Lee?"

"Hmm….?"

"Mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?" Donghae mengangguk, ia berharap ada lagu romantis seperti lagu Stevie Wonder atau James Blunt. Ia menyamakan nyanyian Hyuk Jae seperti lagu gereja atau _lullaby_ yang dinyanyikan ibunya tiap malam ketika ia masih berusia dibawah 7 tahun. Manis dan menenangkan.

"Bisa kau berhenti sebentar? Ini akan menyita sedikit perhatian." Ekspetasi Donghae berubah menjadi begitu membludak. Apakah akan ada _sex car_ yang sempat ia impikan? Dan apakah lagu yang dijanjikan adalah desahan panjang menawan remaja itu? Kaki Donghae tak mau menolak untuk menginjak rem, jalanan San Francisco sangat sepi jadi tak akan ada yang menganggu kegiatan bercinta mereka sekalipun mobil ini berkap terbuka dan bintang menjadi saksi bisu aktivitas impian Donghae.

"Dekatkan wajahmu." Wajah Donghae mendekat perlahan, ia menghidupkan lagu kebangsaannya untuk Hyuk Jae. _Isn't he lovely_?

"Lihat keatas." Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya keatas, demi ibunya yang ada di Mokpo—tubuhnya tegang seketika. Daerah selatannya mulai memberontak, yang ia dengar hanya suara rendah Hyuk Jae bukan desahan atau apapun itu.

"Kau lihat bintang?" Donghae mengangguk, disini—selain Hyuk Jae, yang ia lihat adalah bintang-bintang kecil dilangit hitam monokrom. Benar-benar romantis. Seharusnya ia menyiapkan lilin atau dua gelas cola-kerena Hyuk Jae belum boleh minum wine-sebelumnya.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle little star. I wanna hit you with my car! Throw you off a cliff so high. Hope you break your neck and die_!"

"Eh?!"

**BRUAGH**!

—Dan malangnya, seharusnya ia membawa kotak obat karena pipinya bengkak akibat tinju keras anak ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian makan-makanan basi itu lagi?! Ew…! Menjijikkan!" Matanya memberikan sorotan mematikan kepada seonggok deduanan merah yang bercumbu dengan pasta cabai dan dilapisi aroma menyengat fermentasi. Mereka sudah mengenal lama orang Korea dan itu Hyuk Jae, tapi ini kali pertama hidung mereka harus bertarung dengan aroma makanan berlendir seperti kimchi. Tatapan mereka penuh dengan penekanan, mereka berpikir harus memusnahkan apa yang disebut sampah dan mereka menyebut makanan ini lebih dari sampah.

Mereka tidak rasis, lelucon tentang orang Asia yang biasa mereka lontarkan juga hanya sebatas lelucon, namun mereka juga bukan orang yang sangat ramah dengan menahan kernyitan dikening dan menelan sayuran itu secara cuma-cuma hanya demi sebuah ikatan persaudaraan. Mereka menyebut ini sebagai sebuah perbedaan yang harus diterapkan.

"Kami memakan ini seperti kau yang memakan kentang. Kami tidak benar-benar menyukainya tapi kami membutuhkannya." Brian tidak perlu sarkasme yang sama seperti Alan untuk membalas jawaban Kyuhyun, dia hanya perlu merebut topless plastik itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Kimchi membunuh rasa percaya dirinya tentang makanan yang sudah ia junjung tinggi sejak ia belum genap berumur 1 tahun.

"Ah…, dari sana aku belajar jika orang Asia memang punya bau badan yang buruk." Sungmin meletakkan sumpit kasar keatas meja, telinganya memanas dan matanya membulat lebih lebar. Ini bukan masalah individual dimana ia bisa menarik rambut ikal Alan dan memakinya 'Brengsek!'. Ini masalah kebangsaan, dan ini rasanya seperti orang barat yang mengejek lagu Arirangnya.

"Kau rasis!"

"Kalian yang duluan melakukannya kawan." Desisan Brian menimbulkan kerutan dikening Sungmin bertambah makin banyak.

"Apa kau panda?! Kalian makan dengan bambu dan itu bodoh!"

"Sumpitku sumpit besi hitam!"

"Kau bilang dia hitam sipit pesek?!"

"Jangan ikut campur lemak berbintik!"

"Diam kau kurcaci sialan! Kau bilang dia lemak berbintik? Bahkan aksen inggrismu terdengar aneh!" Sungmin mendelik, tak lagi membiarkan bokongnya menyentuh alas kayu, tungkai kakinya kini menapak dengan otot yang tertarik.

"Kau kira kau hebat?! Kau pikir rambut pirangmu itu keren?!"

"Dan kau pikir kaki pendek kalian itu menggemaskan?!"

"ARGHHH! DIAM! BUKANKAH LEBIH BAIK JIKA SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN MENELPON DONGHAE, MENYURUH SALAH SATU TEMANNYA UNTUK MENJEMPUT KITA DAN KELUAR DARI AREA MENGERIKAN INI?!" Mereka semua mematung dalam satu aksi dan gerak yang sama. Alan, Brian dan Sungmin mengkerutkan kening. Bukan, ini bukan sebuah hujatan lantang yang bisa ia mengerti karena Kyuhyun dengan jantan dan hebatnya menghentikan masalah antar benua dan memekik dengan bahasa Korea yang menurut Alan dan Brian mirip bahasa Alien. Begitu cepat dan tak terdengar.

"_What_? _Pardon_? Kau bilang apa sipit?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai dan total perjalanan kita 6 jam." Hyuk Jae tak merespon desisan kecil yang terdengar karena menurutnya itu adalah balasan yang tepat untuk fenomena menjijikkan yang Donghae tawarkan, yang kemudian membuatnya harus berimajinasi tentang bagaimana LeBrown James mendesah dibawah seorang kutu buku.

"Awh…, rahangku sakit sekali. Kau memukulnya terlalu keras Hyuk."

"Katakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi aku akan mematahkan penismu."

"Oh, Hyuk! _Calm down_ aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu jadi jangan berpikir aku cemburu dengan mantanmu atau siapapun itu." Donghae diam, topik yang diulas memiliki tingkat keseriusan yang berbeda. Ia tidak akan lagi bersikap naïf dengan tersenyum dan bergumam lembut jika ia akan melakukannya karena jika boleh jujur, hatinya benar-benar tersinggung sekarang. Ia mengubah seseorang bukan tanpa motif, Donghae bukan tipe orang rendahan yang akan menguntiti seorang normal setiap hari jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun dan tidak ada tanda untuk membalasnya. Karena Donghae masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Sungmin."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mengejarku?"

"Karena aku tahu mungkin saja kau menyukaiku."

"Alasan yang klasik atau aku bisa menyebut ini sesuatu yang bodoh?" Donghae mengeraskan rahang, bocah tetap bocah dan mereka tetap memiliki batasan untuk bicara. Menghakimi tentu boleh tapi ia butuh sopan santun sehingga Hyuk Jae bisa sedikit menghargainya sebagai orang yang lebih tua. Logikanya masih berjalan jadi ia tidak akan bersikap kasar dengan apapun indikasi yang bisa menyakiti tubuh Hyuk Jae kedepannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti dan kau terus menghinaku."

"Dan kau mengambil kesimpulan jika aku gay hanya dengan permainan konyol itu. Semua pria akan terangsang jika kau mengoral penis mereka." Donghae menghela nafas.

"Jangan terlalu kasar Hyuk."

"Aku menyukai Sungmin dan tetap seperti itu. Selamanya."

"Sungmin menyukai orang lain." Hyuk Jae menambah fokus, arah wajahnya tepat dihadapan Donghae.

"Aku juga menyukai orang lain."

"Berapa lama kau menyukai adikku?"

"Terhitung dua tahun sejak dia pindah kesekolahku."

"Itu bahkan lebih lama dari masa pacarannya dengan Kyuhyun." Hyuk Jae mengangguk, bisa dibilang untuk masalah Sungmin dia adalah pria yang penakut. Mungkin dia mencium banyak wanita didepan sana tapi matanya hanya untuk Sungmin. Persetan orang-orang menyebut dia pengecut atau tidak, tapi perasaannya tulus pada Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjadi orang bodoh dan membiarkan laki-laki lain memiliki Sungmin?!" _Hazel_ Donghae makin menajam, emosinya bukan emosi tunggal yang merujuk pada kesedihan. Ada sedikit kemarahan, heran, bingung, dan penyesalan.

"Kau menghakimiku?"

"Kau melakukan itu pada perasaanku tadi."

"Kau menyebut itu sebuah perasaan?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Itu poin terburuk." Donghae mendecih, wajahnya berpaling kearah kiri.

"Aku tahu kau mulai menyukaiku, jangan berbohong lagi."

"Sesekali mungkin aku berpikir bahwa aku menyukaimu. Tapi sekarang tidak sama sekali! Semuanya menjadi sampah dan kau membuatku memandangmu dengan jijik."

"Apa?" Hyuk Jae menggidikkan bahu, ia tidak punya kendali atas ucapannya dan ia juga tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya karena ia bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tidak peduli Donghae akan memberikannya sebuah pukulan yang serupa, yang ia tahu ia bisa mengatakan hal kasar sekalipun dengan Sungmin karena seorang pria tidak mengenal logika saat beremosi. Semuanya telah menguap, rasa simpatinya luruh begitu saja.

"Hyuk aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sepantasnya." Sudut bibir Hyuk Jae naik satu centi, seringai yang dipasang menantang Donghae untuk menatap tajam remaja ini.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas dikatakan, ini sesuatu yang harus kau dengar. Aku mencintai Lee Sungmin." Mata Hyuk Jae membulat ketika pergerakkan tubuh Donghae memberikan satu rangsangan kecil pada garis kemerahan _plump_nya dan menciptakan gerak beritme antara benda kenyal keduanya. Sesekali memagut, gerakan Donghae makin kasar ketika Hyuk Jae mulai memberikan perlawanan.

.

.

.

Wanita manis itu membulatkan mata, hendak berangkat sekolah dipagi buta ini dan hadiah terbaik ia dapatkan.

"Hyuk Jae?!"

.

.

.

Author note:

Nah, chapt 5nya datang! Semoga FF ini masih meninggalkan kesan yang menarik dan tidak membosankan ^^. 2 chapter lagi mungkin FF ini bakal ending, hehe jadi tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Ada yang merasa setiap chapter di FF ini pendek ya? Wah, padahal rata-rata kami buat 3k lebih hehehe. Semoga chap ini sudah memuaskan ^^.

Mohon maaf untuk typo, alur cerita yang membosankan, diksi yang berantakan dan kesalahan lain yang mempengaruhi kualitas FF ini. Kami benar-benar minta maaf /bow

Terimakasih atas responnya, dalam bentuk; reads, reviews, follows, maupun faves. Terimakasih banyak #bow.

Kelanjutan FF ini ada ditangan kalian semua,

jadi apakah FF ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan?

Thanks to review: **Laelileleistiana| ichikaapriliana| Xiuxiu Lu| isroe106| DarkLiliy| Keybin| minmi arikada| Yoo Gyu| nurul. P . putri| LovePanda2T| akuu| anchofishy| anonymouss| BabyBuby| rani. gaem . 1| FN| Fitri| Rigletz| rizkaendahagustin| Guest| Eggyuming| faridaanggara| haehyukiddo| Lan214EunhaElf| Nickyun| Haenia Lee| HelviHHSJjang| Lee Haerieun| narty2h0415| MicheliaAdhaa| mingpl| novaanchofishy| lee ikan| hyukjae86| HaeHyuk Love| RizqikanayaPutri| haohaohvyuk| harukichi ajibana|**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: **Meonk and Deog.

**Title: **Hold on tight this mate.

**Genre: **Romance and comedy/humor.

**Rate: **M.

**Pairing: **HaeHyuk.

**Slight pair: **HyukMin and KyuMin.

**Cast: **Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Alan (OC), Brian (OC) and Cho Kyuhyun.

**Warning: **Boyslove, Yaoi, Pedo Hae(?), GS for Sungmin, teenlit romance, AU, OOC, OC, typo, blur plot, mature content (for dialog), bad grammar and etc.

**Disclaimer: **This story naturally ours. Cast belong themselves.

**Hyuk Jae (15 years old)**

**Donghae (25 years old)**

**Summary: **_"Pertemuan mereka terjadi karena satu hal bodoh. Anak brandal itu bahkan bukan gay, tapi bagaimana jika Donghae sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesonanya?"_

**Some scene and dialog have mature content that may shock.**

**You have been warned!**

**NO COPAST! DON'T BE A PLAGIARISM!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHOR OR THIS STORY, BUT FOR CAST WE CAN'T TOLERIR THAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Donghae memaksa membelah jarak dan menyatukan bibir mereka kemudian memberikan gerakan sensual dengan menggerakkan lidahnya diantara belahan bibir Hyuk Jae. Bocah itu memberikan penolakan dengan masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat karena walaupun dia tahu aksi Donghae ini bergairah dan memabukkan—masih ada kecemasan lain yang harus ia utamakan. Hyuk Jae menganggap seratus persen dari tubuh dan jiwanya memberikan sebuah keyakinan rumit bahwa dirinya adalah normal sekalipun ia pernah membiarkan seorang pria mengoral kejantanannya.

Ia marah dengan ini dan ia juga tahu aksi Donghae dilandasi emosi yang sama. Tangannya tidak ia biarkan bertingkah pasif sementara ia bisa menyamakan tenaganya seperti kuda pacuan. Ia mengerang dan marah diwaktu yang bersamaan. Ia mencoba mendorong, bahkan memukul Donghae agar tubuh pria itu menjauh. Ia menginginkan pria ini pergi—dan fakta bahwa dirinya menyukai Sungmin tidak mampu melakukan itu. Hyuk Jae mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memberontak.

Ia bukan wanita, ia bukan karakter feminim yang akhirnya bungkam dalam satu cumbuan panas. Ia harus mengalahkan Donghae bagaimanapun caranya; karena disini, ia tak hanya membuktikan kepada Donghae bahwa dirinya berada dalam orientasi lumrah—ia juga harus membuktikan kepada dirinya sendiri jika dia bisa menolak pria keparat ini.

"Arghh!"

Pekikan Hyuk Jae dilanjutkan dorongan kasarnya kepada Donghae. Tenaga Hyuk Jae mampu meruntuhkan sedikit pertahanannya, sehingga ia dengan raut wajah masam membiarkan punggungnya terkantuk, beradu dengan sisian pintu mobil. Donghae meringis dengan wajah khasnya. Ia hampir saja membiarkan anak itu melompat dari badan mobil yang terbuka karena ia lengah. Namun ia juga tak kalah cepat untuk menahan Hyuk Jae dan menjatuhkan tubuh remaja itu secara sengaja kepangkuannya.

Deru nafas mereka bertarung sengit, Donghae membidik tajam _obsidian_ Hyuk Jae sedangkan Hyuk Jae juga melakukan hal yang sama. Donghae merasa Hyuk Jae munafik dan naïf diwaktu yang bersamaan. Kemarin ia bersikap seperti homo dan membiarkan pikirannya terpacu pada anak ini yang mungkin mulai membuka perasaan. Tapi saat ini Donghae seperti dicekoki lelucon berbeda. Hyuk Jae menolak dan memaki—ini konyol.

Ada afeksi yang ingin ia nyatakan dan ini bukanlah kepura-puraan yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Ia tak bisa berkompromi dengan hinaan tadi, Hyuk Jae mungkin menolak keras keberadaan dirinya dan perasaan terdalamnya tapi ia bisa menjamin bahwa Hyuk Jae memberikan reaksi kasih sayang tak terduga.

Seperti cemburu dan menerima lidahnya bermain bebas pada kejantanan Hyuk Jae. Bocah ini seharusnya bisa berpikir realistis sebelum memberikan pernyataan seperti tadi. Ini kebohongan, Hyuk Jae selalu mengatakan tidak sementara ia membuat gesturnya seperti menginginkan lebih dan ikut keluar dari batas kenormalan orang awam. Hyuk Jae sekarang bersikap sebagaimana gadis muda munafik yang menolak ditiduri kekasih pertamanya dengan alasan klasik '_No sex before married because my religion_.', sementara ia memberikan senyuman halus ketika kekasih keduanya meminta untuk membuka selangkangannya lebih lebar.

"Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga kata-katamu, sebelum aku memperkosamu disini dan membiarkan semua orang melihat polisi kebanggaan mereka menyodomi anak dibawah umur." Donghae menggeram diakhir kalimat, tatapannya yang tajam seakan-akan memberikan aliran listrik menyengat kepada Hyuk Jae. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat nyalinya menciut kemudian hanya mengangguk lalu membiarkan Donghae bertindak seenaknya lagi.

"Kau bajingan! Turunkan aku atau kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi!" Mata Donghae yang menyala nampak sedikit surut. Hembusan yang memanas dari nafas Donghae menerpa indera sensitifnya. Hyuk Jae seperti dihujam ribuan cercaan hanya dengan beradu pandang dengan _hazel_ itu. Jantung remaja kurus ini memanas, dia akan memperlihatkan Donghae bagaimana caranya bertetap pada pendirian dan tak akan memperlihatkan kekalahan semudah itu.

"Tidak sebelum kau minta maaf." Mulut Hyuk Jae terbuka sedikit.

"Kau terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah. Apa karena aku bilang aku normal? Dan kau takut?" Sekali lagi tatapan Donghae menajam dan melewati zona seharusnya. Ia makin kuat mencengkram pinggang Hyuk Jae sementara tangan Hyuk Jae mulai mencoba melepas cengkraman itu sebagai bentuk penolakan absolut.

"Kau tidak memberikan gestur serius bahwa kau benar-benar seperti itu."

"Aku selalu melakukannya, Donghae." Donghae menggeram lagi, satu kakinya naik keantara stir dan makin mengekang pergerakan Hyuk Jae.

"Tapi tidak ketika bersamaku. Kau bi—syukuri itu."

"Lalu ketika aku bi, kau berniat tidur denganku? Mencari pengalaman dan bersenggama dengan bocah sepertiku. Kau pikir itu lucu?" Donghae kembali mengeluarkan nafas pelan lewat hidung.

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Seks menyenangkan. Itu motifmu sejak dulu. Persetan lepaskan aku!"

Donghae menelan ludah kemudian ia gunakan satu tangannya untuk melingkar dan menjerat Hyuk Jae lebih dekat kedalam jangkauannya. Bocah ini malah menuntut kebebasan dengan melawan gerakan Donghae dan menahan tangannya didada pria itu agar tak bergerak lebih dekat. Hyuk Jae mengumpat keras ketika pria itu sudah menjangkau area tengkuknya. Bibir panas Donghae menyentuh berulang ditempat yang sama, memagutnya dan membiarkan saliva membasahi areanya. Ia mengecup-ngecup satu zona berulang kali dan menggigit kecil tengkuk Hyuk Jae.

"Lee _Fucking _Donghae! Kuperingatkan kau, hentikan itu atau aku akan mematahkan penismu setelah ini!" Donghae biarkan telinganya seperti tertutup sesuatu hingga ancaman itu bahkan tak ingin ia gubris.

Sementara satu tangan lagi menekan kepala Hyuk Jae untuk mendekat ketengkuknya. Ia biarkan gerakannya makin dinamis, menggerogoti sedikit hasrat dan berharap ia berhasil menyetubuhi tubuh Hyuk Jae sekarang juga—ia tak peduli ia akan menjadi sorotan utama dikoran pagi karena melakukan seks didepan umum. Ia tak peduli dengan gunjang-ganjing itu. Karena fokusnya adalah membiarkan cairan spermanya keluar dan membasahi Hyuk Jae.

"Ahhn…, eungg! Singkirkan tanganmu!" Hasrat Hyuk Jae tergelitik akibat satu tangan yang merayap kedalam kaos bajunya. Kain diatas tubuhnya tersingkap kecil, Donghae memberikan pandangan bahwa ia benar-benar menikmati bagaimana cara pribadinya mengeksplor keseluruhan tubuh Hyuk Jae dari atas sampai bawah. Tangan pria itu beralih lancang memijit dan mengelus permukaan _nipple_nya.

Dan klimask terakhir—ia menangkap seorang wanita mendekap mulut tepat didepan teras rumahnya. Keaadaan sementara terjeda dan seperti kaku. Hyuk Jae tidak perlu memperkirakan berapa detik ia harus mengulur waktu untuk menghitung kapan teriakan Sora akan terdengar—karena tepat setelahnya, dekapan tangan itu terbebas dari mulut Sora dan menghasilkan lengkingan tak main-main.

Donghae bersikap seolah ia tak tahu apa-apa dan masih saja menjilat permukaan kulit Hyuk Jae. Ia berlagak seperti tak ada masalah dan tidak akan ada. Dia membiarkan Sora tahu kenyataan—dan mengutuk Hyuk Jae keras. Ini balas dendam.

"_Fuck_! Kakakku!" Kemudian yang ini benar-benar keras, membuat tubuhnya terkantuk lagi dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari tubuh remaja itu. Ia bisa mendengar berapa kali Hyuk Jae mengumpat ketika mendengar Sora terjatuh dari posisinya yang berdiri. Anak itu juga memberikan kilatan sinis bahwa ia benar-benar marah, kecewa dan merasa bodoh, sementara auranya mengerang tentang ia yang tidak akan melepaskan laki-laki itu sampai Donghae mati.

Sebelum Hyuk Jae berlari keluar dan minta maaf. Hyuk Jae mengepalkan tangan dan melayangkan tinju kebanggannya.

**BUAGH!**

"Kau keparat!" Tinju pertama tepat melayang kehidung. Donghae mengerang sakit, ia bisa merasakan hidungnya mati rasa. Perkiraannya—hidungnya patah?

**BUAGH!**

"_God dammit fucking_ Lee!" Hyuk Jae tak membiarkan banyak waktu tersela, kemudian tinju yang lebih keras menyentuh rahang area pipi Donghae. Bibirnya sobek—dan rahangnya seperti lumpuh sementara.

**BUAGH!**

"_Fucking asshole_!" Dan aksi terkeras, Hyuk Jae memberikan hadiah dengan menendang perut Donghae.

"Itu hukumanmu karena membuat kakakku menangis! Aku membencimu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisa kita bicara enam mata Mrs. Asian?" Sungmin mundur dua langkah ketika dua remaja berbeda ras ini maju tiga langkah. Ia memberikan muka keruh dan berharap dua bocah ini tahu bahwa ia tidak ingin itu. Entah bicara enam mata atau bicara terbuka sekalipun. Karena Sungmin bahkan tidak ingin memulai obrolan dengan kelompok tengil seperti mereka.

"Maaf?"

"Ini serius! Kami tidak akan menyindirmu lagi. Ini masalah, Mr. White Dog Cock Lee dengan Hyuk Jae."

"_What_?"

"Donghae dan Hyuk Jae." Kening Sungmin mengkerut-kerut. Ia tidak punya indikasi pasti hubungan apa yang tengah terjalin diantara kedua orang itu. Yang Sungmin tahu, Hyuk Jae dan kakak sepupunya adalah teman amatiran. Ia juga tidak peduli mereka lebih dari itu atau tidak. Ia mengangguk enggan, ekspresinya memberi tahu Alan dan Brian bahwa ia benar-benar tidak sudi untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan orang yang menghina ras kebanggaannya.

"Kita punya 5 menit untuk itu, silahkan." Brian menyenggol kecil bahu Alan dan memberikan kode pada Alan untuk memulai percakapan. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyinggung wanita ini karena walaupun sedikit, ia masih punya sifat lembut yang harus diterapkan pada wanita. Sementara Alan adalah pria sok maskulin yang selalu bersikap _cool_ dan jengah pada setiap gadis. Dia berlagak seperti tidak menyukai wanita manapun tapi si hitam juga akan marah jika ia disebut homo. Mungkin Alan ingin sedikit meninggalkan kesan ketimbang kedua temannya yang lain.

"Kau tahu eum…, maksudku apa kau sadar yeah… Donghae, eum dia _fag_." Sungmin diam sebentar, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap polos—memberikan energi positif kepada seluruh yang bersangkutan sebelum ia melontarkan jawaban negatif. Alan dan Brian, setidaknya berharap wanita ini akan menendang bokong mereka dan berteriak 'Itu omong kosong!'

"Yah, kau tahu ada kebebasan tentang itu disini." Alan dan Brian merasa tangan mereka dingin.

"Jadi?"

"Kalian orang yang paling telat mengetahuinya. Yah, kukatakan orientasi jenis itu legal." Bibir Alan dan Brian terbuka sedikit, mencuri nafas dalam hati darah mereka tersengal. Mereka merasa perutnya berputar-putar sesuai dengan pernyataan Sungmin tadi.

"Apa itu fakta?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"_NOOOOO_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tegar, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencoba menerimanya hiks…, hiks…" Ini kesekian kalinya Hyuk Jae menghela nafas dan merasa kakak perempuannya benar-benar bodoh hanya untuk disandingkan dengan keledai. Sora terus mengatakan bahwa ia tabah, ia siap merahasiakannya dari siapapun dan memahami adiknya hingga ketulang sum-sum. Tapi nyatanya, dipertengahan California—di San Diego—dirumahnya. Sora menghabiskan seluruh tisu toilet hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya kuat dan itu membuat Hyuk Jae pusing setengah mati.

Hingga kedatangan dua orang yang sama sekali tidak membantu apapun disituasi ini. Brian dan Alan hanya bisa menatap iba Sora dari atas hingga kebawah.

"Sora…," Suara kecil dari sebrang sofa membuat wanita ini mendongak, ia kembali meringis ketika sadar Brian sudah hampir menghabiskan seluruh cemilan dikulkasnya. "Yang kau sesali itu kekasih adikmu yang lebih tampan dari pacarmu atau karena adikmu benar-benar tak terduga?" Mengelap ingus, itu dua indikasi kenapa raungannya sekeras ini. Memang benar dia perawan—dia berbohong tentang seks kemarin—tapi dada kokoh Lee Donghae terlalu sayang untuk dilepaskan. Apakah dia berniat membuat kudeta kecil dan merebut Donghae? Tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki kekasih _queer_, sekalipun tampan.

"Jangan menghinaku, Brian."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku serius, kau meraung seperti idolamu menikah dengan wanita lain."

"Tidak ada dari idolaku yang menikah!"

"Kalau begitu anggap kau menyesal karena idolamu gay!"

"Apa ini tentang idolaku?!"

"Ini tentang pria yang kau kagumi." Sora memijit pelipis dengan jari dan berharap ada opsi yang lebih baik ketimbang mendepak Brian dari rumahnya. Ia perlu solusi untuk segalanya, karena walaupun ia menerima semua ini—ia masih merasa janggal ketika mungkin suatu saat nanti ia menangkap desahan panjang keluar dari kamar Hyuk Jae dan itu akibat dua pria tampan yang tengah bercinta hebat. Menggenjot satu sama lain dan memikirkannya saja membuat Sora berkeringat.

"_Anyway,_ kau serius masih _virgin_? Dizaman semaju ini kupikir sulit untuk menjaganya. Temanku sudah seks diusia 13 tahun."

"_SHUT UP_ ALAN!" Hyuk Jae menutup telinga sebelum kembali meneruskan game di PS3-nya. Ia meringis ketika bokongnya bergetar dan itu tanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk keponselnya. Sementara satu tangan masih sibuk bermain bersama stik PS, satu tangan lagi mengarahkan benda dingin itu ketelinga.

"_KAU APAKAN KAKAKKU LEE HYUK JAE?!" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memukulnya Hyuk." Brian berteriak sedikit, dengung musik keras yang mendominasi sedikit menganggu acara _chit-chat_ mereka. Ditambah remang lampu pub yang mengerjap bagai bokong kunang-kunang membuat fokusnya nyaris buyar. Mereka bertiga tidak akan sok dewasa dengan memesan bir atau menganggu wanita cantik ditempat ini dengan mengerjapkan mata. Karena jika mereka melakukan itu, perbandingan tinggi yang kentara diantara lautan manusia yang tengah berdansa akan membuat tiga orang ini malu setengah mati.

"Dia hampir memperkosaku, sialan!" Alan memutar mata.

"Dan aku tidak percaya kau memaksaku untuk datang ke pub, meminjam KTP ayahku, dan dipandangi aneh oleh semua orang. Sekalipun aku mirip dengan ayahku—aku bukan remaja penuh kerutan diwajah!"

"Ini cara satu-satunya untuk minta maaf!"

"Setelah memukul kau minta maaf? Itu _gentle_? Kita bisa adakan duel." Imajinasi Alan kelewat tinggi, jika duel satu lawan satu dipastikan tubuh kurus keringnya remuk sebelum ronde kedua.

"Itu kasar."

"Semua pria kasar."

"Itu dia!" Jemari kecil Brian menunjuk satu entitas yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Sekalipun samar, Hyuk Jae bisa menangkap penampilan luar biasa melekat ditubuh atletis laki-laki itu. Aura menggairahkan pria itu memenjara dirinya, juga wajahnya yang tampan walau dipenuhi beberapa luka lebam dan perban dihidung. Ini bukan saatnya Hyuk Jae akan mengelak bahwa Donghae itu pernah tampan. Kenyataannya, ada banyak wanita yang mengerjap kearahnya sekalipun ia tidak memberikan respon.

"Hi_, dude_!" Hyuk Jae melambai dan bersikap sebersahabat mungkin—gesturnya seperti tak ada yang pernah terjadi. Bukti beberapa lebam diwajah Donghae tak membuatnya takut dengan kemungkinan Donghae akan membalasnya balik. Ia mengaku peforma polisi jauh lebih tangguh dalam hal mukul-memukul ketimbang kepalannya yang walaupun sudah diakui seluruh sekolah, tapi tetap saja ia merasa rendah diri ketika berdampingan dengan tubuh pendek berotot Donghae.

Langkah Donghae pelan dan tepat, tatapannya tajam juga penuh dendam. Perut, wajah dan hidungnya seperti mati rasa dan karena itu ia butuh cuti selama satu minggu. Kekuatan tinju Hyuk Jae mungkin bisa dibandingkan dengan bantingan Undertaker. Sejak kemarin ada perasaan jika lambungnya bergeser tempat sedikit dan dokter menyatakan lisan dan non lisan bahwa hidungnya patah.

"Jangan membalas sapaannya _bro_, ini akan lebih seru jika kau juga melayangkan tinju." Disisi kiri Hyuk Jae mendengus, Alan selalu bertindak provokatif agar semua pria bertindak jantan. Donghae mendaratkan bokongnya lembut dan nyaman keatas sofa kemudian menyilangkan kaki. Sebelum bicara ia mengambil sepotong kentang goreng lalu meraupnya layaknya ia adalah jagoan hutan yang galak—dan Donghae masih berpikir keras kenapa ketiga bocah ini memesan kentang goreng sementara Bloody Mary tertara baik dikertas menu, menunggu pesanan dari orang-orang bodoh yang datang ke pub tanpa mencicip apa itu alkohol.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Menghinaku? Mengeroyokku mati-matian disini? Sampai mati aku tidak akan menyangkal bahwa aku _Fagot American_."

"Sepertinya Mr. White Dog Cock Lee punya suasana hati yang buruk sekarang. Mungkinkah kecupan dari Hyuk Jae akan membangkitkan libidomu?" Donghae mengangguk kecil.

"_Asshole_!" Hyuk Jae menatap sinis mata hitam dan biru mereka bergantian, raut wajah Hyuk Jae seperti seseorang yang selalu melakukan itu ditempat tertutup dan rahasia. Setidaknya ia tidak pernah mengelak bahwa ciuman Donghae mengesankan, salivanya bahkan tertukar baik dengan pria itu. Dan Donghae berakting sebagai pemuas yang mengagumkan dengan lidahnya yang aktif. Ini pertama kalinya Hyuk Jae merasakan otot dan tubuhnya nyeri karena cumbuan memabukkan dari seorang laki-laki—sebelumnya ia adalah seorang pemuda yang hobi mengencani dada wanita.

Donghae dihadiahi punggung yang kokoh untuk menggenjotnya habis-habisan dan cakaran dipunggung pasti tidak akan berdampak besar, kemudian kaki-kaki Donghae yang berkharisma ia pastikan melesatkan kejantanan Donghae jauh lebih dalam ke areanya yang hangat ketimbang kekuatan ayahnya menimbun teman kecilnya di milik sang ibu. Ia akan menggila sementara Donghae terus bermain diatasnya—memanjanya kemudian ia akan membalas itu.

Hyuk Jae sempat memikirkan banyak kemungkinan tentang betapa istimewanya pria gagah itu. Dia punya aura menarik dari kemampuan seksnya yang baik, dan dua sahabatnya menyatakan bahwa Donghae adalah _blackjack_. Singkatnya pria itu adalah sesuatu yang kebetulan datang dan diasuransikan kepada kehidupannya. Hyuk Jae selalu menimbang tentang resiko kemudian ia ingat pepatah lama '_Jika kau terus memikirkan tentang resiko, maka kau akan kehilangan dada wanita.' _

"Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami berdua, kawan?" Brian dan Alan memutar mata lalu beranjak panjang duduk diantara meja bar dan memposisikan bokong sebaik mungkin dikursi keramik sementara mata mereka terfokus pada tayangan gratis bergoyangnya beberapa _twinkie_ wanita bergairah ditengah pusaran lantai dansa. Liur mereka nyaris menetes membasahi lantai.

"Aku minta maaf dan aku sudah memaafkan diriku sendiri." Donghae memutar mata dan memposisikan tubuh lebih baik dibusa sofa kemudian matanya menatap skeptis tubuh bagian bawah Hyuk Jae sesekali. Tangannya merentang bebas diantara kepala sofa dan ia berlagak seakan-akan ia adalah hakim dan Hyuk Jae narapidananya.

"Lukamu parah?"

"Hidungku patah, wajahku lebam, bibirku sobek sedikit dan lambungku kupikir bergeser. Kurasa aku harus berhati-hati denganmu dimasa depan."

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu dan aku tidak akan bilang itu tidak sengaja. Kau membuatku kesal, kakakku melihatnya dan kau pasti tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tentang aku."

"Dia menyesal karena adiknya disukai laki-laki tampan?"

"Tepat sekali. Dan kau akan menjadi propaganda dimasa depanku dalam pandangan ibuku."

"Kau punya orangtua?"

"Oh _shit_! Aku tidak akan memukulmu untuk kedua kalinya!" Hyuk Jae menggeram dan bahu Donghae mundur dengan was-was.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab."

"Ibuku ada, tinggal di Boston bersama kekasihnya dan ayahku di Korea bersama istri barunya."

"Oh." Hyuk Jae menaikkan satu alisnya dan memasang wajah 'Apa kau masih marah?' yang ditujukan untuk pria disudut sana. Jika Donghae sudah berada dalam suasana hatinya yang biasa, seharusnya ada pertanyaan lain seperti 'Oh _broken home_?' atau 'Kenapa tidak ikut ke Korea dan bersenang-senang bersama ibu baru?'. Hyuk Jae menggeram dalam hati, situasi canggung bukanlah kebiasaan diantara ia dengan Donghae, dan Hyuk Jae belum belajar untuk menghadapi pria ini begitu baik.

"Kupikir dengan meninju wajahku sekali kau tidak akan marah lagi. Mau balas dendam?"

"Kau akan memberikannya?"

"Yah, jika itu perlu. Lagipula aku bukan pria yang hobi meminta maaf." Hyuk Jae berkata enteng seolah pernyataan semacam itu sudah umum, seakan memang banyak musuhnya yang menuntut itu padanya dan dia memberikannya. Donghae berpikir anak ini masih bersikap sok jagoan sehingga ia bisa menebak jikapun ia membawa pistol sekarang, Hyuk Jae tetap tak akan takut dan lari tunggang-langgang.

"Bagaimana jika aku minta yang lain?" Kening Hyuk Jae bermain naik-turun, ia menciptakan aura seperti ia bingung tetapi kemudian ia membuka mulut dan memperingkatkan Donghae bahwa ia menangkap poin penting.

"Seks?"

"Kau belum jadi pacarku."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa mengoralmu."

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?" Donghae menjilat mulut dan membasahi bibirnya yang kering sebagian. Ia tak berpikir itu akan benar-benar terjadi, tapi ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa menebak takdir karena tujuan sebelumnya adalah laki-laki ini hanya akan memberikan jilatan digigi.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan _pussy licking_, baik aku akan melakukannya. Jangan pikir aku bercanda tapi tidak akan ada _butt sex_." Donghae mengkerutkan garis wajah layaknya orang idiot, ekspresi kesehariannya ia perlihatkan kepada Hyuk Jae. Entah mengapa ia mulai mengapitkan kaki sementara fantasinya berubah menjadi kotor. Degup jantungnya yang semula lemah memperlihatkan gejolak baru yang lebih kuat. Ia menyentuh nadi dengan jari, memastikan apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak.

"Kau tidak sakitkan?"

"Apa kau bingung kenapa laki-laki yang kemarin meninjumu mati-matian sekarang malah menawarkan oral seks?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya." Hyuk Jae mengambil nafas dalam sebanyak yang ia mampu sebelum benar-benar mengakui bahwa fantasinya telah menikmati tentang bagaimana pertarungan titik intim diantara dua pria tampan.

"Jika ini terlalu mengejutkan aku akan bertanya satu hal."

"Silahkan," Donghae mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan lemas.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku Dog Cock Lee?"

"_Excuse you_?!" Kepala Donghae terasa hampir pecah, nadinya berdenyut seperti pompaan dijantungnya yang keras. Ia hampir memutahkan seluruh kentang yang menyelinap masuk beberapa saat lalu kemudian melemparkan lendirnya pada Hyuk Jae. Histeria didalam dirinya memaksa mulutnya untuk menganga lebih lebar. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kejutan seperti ini akan datang sementara ia yang memiliki patokan bahwa dirinya akan bertendesi untuk menjadi yang lebih dominan dihubungan mereka akan mendengar bocah ini mengajaknya berkencan lebih dari satu malam.

"Kau bilang kau bukan gay! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakannya semudah ini _Fucking_ Lee?! Lalu apa artinya luka-luka ditubuhku?!"

"Aku memang bukan gay."

"Katakan _I love you_ padaku!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Bagaimana jika aku menolakmu?" Hyuk Jae menggidikkan bahu ringan dan memiringkan kepala kearah kanan. Kecenderungan aksinya masih sombong dan kasar.

"Kau bisa melakukannya."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Kenapa bukan aku?!"

"Bukan kau apanya?"

"Kenapa bukan aku yang melakukan ini?!"

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih untuk terlambat?" Donghae mengerang frustasi dan kakinya mulai menghentak-hentak kekanakkan. Wajahnya mengeras dalam perpaduan rasa malu teramat sangat, ia merasa putus asa karena sisi _gentle_nya berkurang setengah.

"Kau seriuskan? Kau tidak akan memukulkukan jika setelah ini ada seks?"

"Aku akan memanjamu sayang."

"Oh _thank you shisus_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Isn't she lovely. Isn't she precious. Isn't she wonderful.'_

'_Less than one minute old. I never thought through love we'd be.'_

'_Making as lovely as she. But isn't she lovely made from love.'_

"Oh Lee Donghae, kumohon tidak ini lagi!"

"Maafkan aku sayang." Donghae mematikan radio mobil menggunakan jari telunjuknya dengan gerakannya yang cekatan. Kemudian tangannya ia lampirkan kesamping dan meremas-remas bahu Hyuk Jae. Ia bisa merasakan bahu kokoh dan kulit kenyal pemuda ini. Ia menggigit bibir dan berusaha keras untuk tidak mematikan lampu mobil yang terpakir dipinggir jalan. Dia masih ingin membicarakan lebih dan lebih dan tidak di klub karena kemudian mereka akan diganggu dua bedebah kelewat usil. Ia berharap mobil ini kedap suara karena ia tak ingin hewan-hewan lain dapat mencuri dengar.

"Apa disini?" Donghae terus memfokuskan pandangannya kepada mata Hyuk Jae yang lurus kearah ponsel, ia melirik sekilas gambar-gambar _porn lesbian_ diponselnya dan Donghae sempat mengumpat lantang didalam hati. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa itu mengerikan, namun pemikirannya dengan cepat berubah ketika ia menyadari status dirinya didalam hati.

"Kau ingin disini? Ditempat sempit ini?"

"Memangnya bisa dimana lagi? Dirumahku ada Sungmin dan dirumahmu ada kakakmu."

"Kau punya uang untuk menyewa motel atau hotel!" Donghae menggeleng serempak dengan lipatan wajahnya yang juga menolak.

"Kau bilang tidak akan ada _butt sex_, motel akan membuat semuanya jadi serius."

"Okay, kita akan memulainya dengan ciuman atau _dirty chat_?"

"Aku suka dua-duanya." Hyuk Jae menghela nafas untuk membatasi diri agar aktivitas kali ini tidak berjalan terlalu terburu-buru dan dia berharap dia bisa menikmatinya—seperti Donghae yang akan menikmati kulumannya.

"Ingat satu hal! Aku memang _bottom_ tapi aku bukan wanita! Jadi perlakukan aku seperti kau memperlakukan Kyuhyun, Alan dan Brian! Tidak ada pengecualian dan jangan bersikap romantis karena aku tidak akan menangis kecuali ayahku mencium bokongku, terimakasih dan sekian." Hyuk Jae bicara cepat dan itu mirip penyanyi idolanya—Eminem.

"Kau pikir aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti itu? Kau hanya akan jadi _bottom_ ketika seks. Aku mengencani pria bukan untuk melihat mereka menjadi wanita."

"_Alright!_ Karena aku juga bukan kucing peranakan. Hubungan kita akan _manly_—dipenuhi gairah setiap harinya." Hyuk Jae langsung mengangkat tubuhnya kebelakang dan tak ingin menunggu lama. Ia tak mungkin menjilat benda itu secara perlahan dijok depan karena ini sangat sempit, jadi dia memilih jok belakang dan membiarkan Donghae mengambil tempat kemudian dia berjongkok diselangkangannya. Ini mobil yang cukup baik karena ia tidak memilih mobil berkap terbukanya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Jika Hyuk Jae boleh menebak, mungkin ini mobil yang menjadi permasalahan antara Donghae dan Henry.

Hyuk Jae mendongakkan kepala, menatap bengis jemari Donghae yang merayap keatas langit-langit mobil—berniat mematikan saklar lampu mobil.

"Jika kau melakukan itu aku akan menggigit penismu!"

"Kenapa tidak dimatikan?"

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu ketika kau sampai." Donghae mengangguk dan mulai melepaskan bawahannya perlahan dan duduk kembali.

"Kau yakin kau tidak akan muntah? Ini sulit untuk pertama kalinya."

"Kalau aku muntah aku tidak akan menelannya, mulai sekarang atau tidak?" Donghae mengangguk dan membiarkan ekspresinya lepas bahwa ia menikmati deru nafas Hyuk Jae yang mulai menerpa kulit vitalnya sementara Hyuk Jae mulai terlihat mengendus, mencium aroma khas maskulinnya dan Hyuk Jae bisa akui Donghae adalah aroma terbaik yang pernah ia hirup. Hyuk Jae mengangkat wajah kemudian matanya meminta izin untuk melakukan lebih dan anak itu pintar menggodanya karena Hyuk Jae kali ini menggigit bibir sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Jika efeknya sudah begini, apa kau mau mengulur waktu?" Nada Hyuk Jae merendah dan anak ini menggoda dengan lengkingan berat diakhir. Donghae meraba dirinya sendiri, mengeksplor keseluruhan yang ia temukan dan memperlihatkan Hyuk Jae bahwa ia bisa menikmati dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan menggodaku dan hanya hisap dia sayang."

"_Okay_." Kemudian, anak ini menggenggam testis Donghae dalam kepalan tangannya yang bergairah. Ia terus meremas, menghelus dalam tempo sedang dan mengabaikan desahan erotis pria didepannya. Matanya sesekali fokus kepada raut Donghae yang kian berubah—ia menikmati bagaimana pria ini puas akan permainannya.

"Kau suka?"

"Ahnn…, eumh—yeah. Ini yang terbaik, lakukan lagi. Terus…, dan terus." Hyuk Jae ikut menegang dengan semua desiran itu. Dan didetik berikutnya, ia membuka mulut—mengecup ujung member Donghae dan terkikik ketika benda kenyal itu bereaksi tak main-main. Ia mengulumnya dengan tempo halus diawal—melumasi seluruhnya dengan salivanya yang hangat.

"Sshh…., Oh _shit_! Ibuku akan menangis jika melihatku keenakan seperti ini. _Fuck_!" Hyuk Jae terdiam sebentar dan menatap Donghae sedalam mungkin. Alasan terlogis dari gerakannya adalah ia yang masih agak aneh ketika merasakan rasa pria yang menurutnya begitu asing dan perlahan mengeroyok ruang tenggorokkan—terlebih dia masih menganggap dirinya _straight_.

"Kalau begitu bulan depan aku akan mengirimkan foto telanjangmu padanya."

"Oh, yea—kau akan melakukan itu. Lanjutkan Hyuk, eungh." Donghae membantu gerakan Hyuk Jae dengan pinggulnya yang menghentak keatas, tujuannya adalah mengenai tenggorokkan Hyuk Jae dan dia akan mendapatkan kepuasan maksimal ketika anak itu mengerang marah atas tindakannya. Ia merasa gila dan terbang karena kepuasan ini. Mulai sekarang otaknya bekerja meyakinkan diri bahwa Hyuk Jae pintar mempermainkannya dan membuatnya merasa diatas angin. Dia menggila dan Hyuk Jae juga.

"Eumh…" Dia mengerang ditengah aktifitasnya menghisap kuat penis Donghae dengan irama yang teratur. Lidahnya bermain nakal diujung, memberikan sensasi nakal yang hangat. Kemudian matanya mengerling dan Donghae membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia bisa melihat Donghae mulai membuka kemeja ungunya lalu melemparkannya ke jok depan. Hyuk Jae dikejutkan lagi dengan pergerakkan tangan Donghae yang makin liar meremas dadanya sendiri.

Gerakan Hyuk Jae naik turun dan menghentak hingga ia hampir menyadari bahwa penis Donghae nyaris mengeluarkan titik klimaks.

"Lihat aku." Hyuk Jae menggeram dan melepaskan mulutnya kemudian mengerahkan seluruh kendali pada tangannya. Beralih memompanya sehingga ketika ia merasa Donghae benar-benar mencapai titik terbaik, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan membiarkan seluruh sperma Donghae membasahi setengah area muka. Dan kesimpulan yang Hyuk Jae ambil dari seks antar pria adalah: Penis tidak lebih buruk dari selangkangan wanita di sekolah.

"Sempurna."

.

.

.

"Kau serius Donghae _oppa_ menyukaimu?" Hyuk Jae diam dan tanpa sadar mengangguk. Tatapannya masih lurus kepada gadis itu dan untuk terakhir kalinya ia menatap lekat wajah manis yang selalu datang kedalam mimpinya sejak dua tahun lalu. Ia menyesal karena memilih untuk menyerah sedangkan ia akan lebih menyesal lagi jika ia memilih untuk tetap bertahan. Seharusnya ia sadar ini sejak dulu, Sungmin selalu berbalik dan menatap pria lain sementara ia tak punya kesempatan untuk berjalan mendekat.

Hyuk Jae yang dulu akan selalu meremas dadanya ketika berpapasan dengan gadis ini—menghitung berapa degup yang ia rasakan dan bodohnya ia tak pernah menghitungnya dengan tepat karena degup itu selalu berjalan lebih cepat. Sungmin akan selalu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun—dan Sungmin akan merengut ketika bersamanya.

"Karena itu aku memukulnya. Aku minta maaf." Suara beratnya mendengung ditelinga Sungmin, membentuk rasa bersalah yang hebat pada wanita itu lalu membuat Sungmin menutup mata dengan perasaan bersalah yang kentara.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kumohon jangan menghinanya. Kau tahu hal-hal semacam itu sudah diterima dengan baik ditempat ini. Kau hanya butuh beradaptasi dan kurasa kalian masih bisa berteman." Sekali lagi Hyuk Jae meringis nyaris menggeram tak rela melihat wanita itu mengeluarkan raut wajah bersalah. Ia menggeleng dan menolak semua opini Sungmin.

"Tidak, kami lebih baik sekarang. Karena kau bilang itu hal yang wajar jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa jika aku berterus terang padamu. Kami memulai hubungan yang lebih intim dari sebelumnya, aku menikmati itu dan Donghae orang yang baik."

"Kau serius menyukainya? Kau punya keinginan yang besar untuk menerima perasaannya?"

"Yah, aku selalu berusaha melakukan itu." Hyuk Jae mendesah dikata terakhir dan menegapkan tubuh. Ia merefleksikan keraguan Sungmin dari getaran disuara Sungmin.

"Tapi aku juga mau jujur. Dan kupikir seharusnya kau sudah menyadari ini dari awal." Mata Sungmin mendadak melebar dan mendongakkan wajah agar pandangan mereka menyatu lagi.

"Bahwa kau pernah menyukaiku?"

"Kau tahu itu?"

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak sadar." Hyuk Jae nyaris meyakinkan diri bahwa Sungmin akan tertawa kemudian menaikkan sudut bibir untuk menghina perasaannya persis seperti apa yang sempat menjadi mimpinya sebulan lalu, namun Sungmin tetap Sungmin: gadis itu malah tersenyum manis dengan mata bulat jernih dan kaki ramping tegapnya sementara wajahnya memberikan rangsangan hangat; terus-menerus menjadi objek yang nyaman untuk ditatap oleh Hyuk Jae.

"Terimakasih karena kau tidak marah. Aku tahu kau orang baik dan—cantik."

"_Well_, _thanks_."

"Sungmin, boleh aku meminta satu hal?" Dan Sungmin mendadak merasa wajahnya nyaris mendidih hanya karena tubuh Hyuk Jae mendekat kearahnya, memerangkap bahunya dan memaksanya untuk mendongak. Ia dapat melihat kesungguhan tercermin didalam _obsidian_ Hyuk Jae sebelum kemudian memilih untuk mengalihkan pandang kearah lain.

Bibir Hyuk Jae menyentuh sebentar pipi kanan Sungmin, mengecupnya pelan kemudian kembali lagi pada posisinya yang semula.

"Ini yang terakhir dariku, kuharap setelah ini kita masih bisa berteman. Dan jika Kyuhyun berani menyakitimu, aku tidak akan segan-segan merebutmu darinya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: **

Hurrr~~~ Itu yang diatas apa ya? Uhuk—cough—cough lol. Ada bonus rate M di chapter ini tapi kami juga gak jamin kalo semi seks diatas itu hot dimata kalian. Awalnya gak ada rencana buat masukin scene rate M kecuali di previous chapt kemarin dan last chapt nanti. Tapi yah daripada dibuang, lumayan untuk diketik otl. Maaf sekali, kami tahu itu gak hot dan lemonnya jauh sekali. Kami udah nambah words jadi 5000 words. Semoga perpanjangannya memuaskan! ^^

Dan untuk permasalahan hubungan sesama jenis di Amerika, bisa dibilang hal-hal seperti itu udah lumayan lumrah disana. Jadi bukan masalah besar, kalo Sora tahu adiknya itu gay. Juga—ada survey yang menyatakan kalo disana malah lebih banyak cowok gay ketimbang cewek dewasa yang virgin (Yang belum menikah). So—yang patut diperhatikan disini adalah Sora kkk. Dan untuk Henry, kkk dia cuma cameo. Mantannya Donghae dan bukan first love-nya dia. Intinya hal-hal yang biasa dipermasalahkan, gak bakal jadi kompleks di ff ini hehehe.

Dan~ tinggal satu chapt lagi ff aneh ini bakal end guys! Adakah yang masih berniat memberikan review?

Maaf untuk typo, bad grammar, alur yang buruk, dan kesalahan lain yang mempengaruhi ff ini. Kami minta maaf #bow.

Terimakasih atas partisipasinya dalam bentuk: reads, review, follow dan fave. Terimakasih banyak ^^ #deepbow

Kelanjutan FF ini ada ditangan kalian semua,

Jadi, pantaskah ff ini untuk dilanjutkan?

**Lee Ah Ra| Xiuxiu Lu| rani . gaem. 1| ichikaapriliana| HHSHelviJjang| nadiaFSyaler| anchofishy| FN| lee haerieun| fitri| airi. tokieda| LovePanda2T| Rigletz| faridaanggra| NovaVishy| akuu| DarkLiliy| Anonymouss| hyukjae86| haehyukiddo| ratu kyuhae| lee ikan| Keybin| Lan214EunhaElf| nurul. p. putri| claire1504| lyndaariezz| novaanchofishy| lvoeparsdise| MicheliaAdhaa| HaeHyuk Love| NicKyun| azihaehyuk| JoyMinn. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: **Meonk and Deog.

**Title: **Hold on tight this mate.

**Genre: **Romance and comedy/humor.

**Rate: **M.

**Pairing: **HaeHyuk.

**Slight pair: **HyukMin and KyuMin.

**Cast: **Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Alan (OC), Brian (OC) and Cho Kyuhyun.

**Warning: **Boyslove, Yaoi, Pedo Hae(?), GS for Sungmin, teenlit romance, AU, OOC, OC, typos (possibly) mature content, bad grammar and etc.

**Disclaimer: **As you know we didn't own cast, not at all. But for stories however, this is totally and naturally ours.

**Hyuk Jae (15 years old)**

**Donghae (25 years old)**

**Summary: **_"Hyuk Jae memang bukan 'kucing peranakan' yang tinggal di San Diego dan membiarkan polisi tua seperti Donghae merenggut batas kenormalannya. Juga Donghae yang selalu berusaha keras untuk membelokkan apa yang remaja itu sebut normal."_

**Some scene and dialog have mature content that may you shock.**

**You have been warned!**

**NO COPAST! DON'T BE A PLAGIARISM!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHOR OR THIS STORY, BUT FOR CAST WE WONT TOLERIR THAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

_4 month later._

Mata Hyuk Jae selalu tampak cerah sejak tiga bulan lalu. Ia tak pernah bolos sekalipun itu pelajaran sejarah—paling tidak ia bisa mengatakan bahwa ia menikmati ini semua semenjak Donghae resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Aroma pria itu ia dedikasikan sebagai penyemangat ringan dan ia menyebut ini sebagai sebuah keberuntungan karena Donghae tidak hanya mengatakan jika dia mencintai bocah sepertinya, tidak ada embel-embel yang hanya sekedar rayuan gombal sialan. Ia bisa merasakan apa itu dimanja, lewat kemampuan bercinta Donghae, lewat bagaimana Donghae bisa bersikap mapan diatas tindakannya yang selalu merengek barang-barang mahal.

Ia juga selalu punya cara untuk membalas semua itu, ia menetapkan diri sebagai yang paling aktif bergoyang diranjang sementara Donghae hanya perlu menikmati keseluruhan yang ia berikan. Ia nakal, kuat dan tangguh sehingga ia bisa mengimbangi penetrasi Donghae tanpa merasa lelah—demi Tuhan, itu memberikan gejolak bahwa ia puas dengan kemampuan Donghae yang bisa bersenggama penuh nyaris tiga jam. Ia mengatupkan kaki ketika rasa nyeri diarea selangkangan menelusuk masuk dan menerobos akal sehatnya ditengah keliaran. Kemudian pemuda ini terkikik sebentar—sekelebat bayangan jantan tentang bagaimana wajah Donghae menggigit bibir muncul diimajinasinya.

"_Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady."_

"_All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating."_

"_So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up."_

"_Please stand up, please stand up_?" Ia menggerakkan mulut secepat penyanyi aslinya sementara kepalanya menghentak sesuai irama lagu. Ia menangkupkan tangan dikuping kanan dan tangannya yang lain bergerak memutar layaknya ia sedang menjadi DJ kampungan di pub terbesar Vegas. Ia mengerling nakal ketika beberapa wanita dewasa berdada besar bergumam 'Ah! Dia _cute_!' Kemudian Hyuk Jae membalas dengan 'Terimakasih.'. Wajahnya ia cetak hingga menjadi sejantan mungkin. Ia tampak menawan hari ini—lebih menganggumkan dari biasanya.

Ia menggunakan parfum yang sering Donghae pakai, melumasi seluruh tubuhnya dalam aroma _manly _yang memabukkan dan membiarkan ekspresinya berkata bahwa ia benar-benar siap menampung pujian dari banyak wanita malam ini. Kemudian Hyuk Jae bersiul ketika sosok tercantik nampak masuk perlahan ke restauran waralaba yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Donghae. Dia memaparkan wanita ini layaknya Kim Khardasian atau idolanya Nicky Minaj. Bokongnya besar dengan gumpalan empuk yang kenyal, dadanya dalam porsi proposianal sementara rambutnya seperti gadis _western_ biasanya. Dia sejenis Donghae jika wanita itu pria, dan Hyuk Jae tidak melupakan bahwa ini favoritnya.

Dari jauh, Alan dan Brian datang dengan dua nampan penuh ditangan. Dua orang ini merengut dan memamerkan bahwa mereka tengah menampilkan kekecawaan terbesar karena Hyuk Jae bersikap seenaknya memperlakukan mereka seperti budak dengan ancaman kepalan tinju. Si afro dan _western_ tunduk pada asian—dan terkadang ini terdengar tidak masuk akal. Mereka duduk dengan wajah tertekuk masam yang paling buruk diantara ekspresi mereka yang lain dan melempar bokong kasar sementara bibir masih terus menggerutu.

"_May I have your attention please_?"

"_May I have your attention please_?"

"_Will the real Slim Beauty please stand up_?"

"_I repeat, will the real Slim Beauty please stand up_?" Hyuk Jae bernyanyi sesuai dengan kalimat yang benar-benar ingin Hyuk Jae utarakan kepada wanita itu, ia berusaha bersikap seatraktif mungkin kemudian mendapatkan perhatian besar dari si cantik. Tapi ia bersiul kencang ketika wanita itu malah menampilkan gelagat sebaliknya. Gerakan menyebalkan Hyuk Jae bukannya tidak ia sadari—tapi wanita dewasa ini punya lebih banyak agenda penting ketimbang berbalik dan mengiyakan ajakan kencan murahan remaja sepertinya.

"Kau punya masalah bung? Ada apa denganmu?" Brian berkata seolah-olah Hyuk Jae tengah melakukan hal memalukan walaupun kenyataannya benar-benar seperti itu. Kemudian kedua remaja itu mengikuti kemana Hyuk Jae melandaskan arah pandangnya—sementara liur hampir menetes membasahi kentang goreng. Wanita itu bukan wanita sexy biasa yang hanya bisa mengigit bibir dan meninggalkan sensasi sengatan dibeberapa menit awal. Dalam kulitnya yang kecokelatan juga bibir yang penuh merekah, dia berlagak layaknya Naomi Campbell dalam usahanya meningkatkan libido lelaki.

"_We are gonna have problem here_." Hyuk Jae bicara dengan bibirnya yang bergetar sementara tangannya ia gerakan kesana kemari. Ini gairah pertamanya pada wanita sejak ia berpacaran dengan Donghae, apakah ini kabar baik ataukah Hyuk Jae harus mengeraskan usahanya untuk membuang jauh-jauh jati dirinya yang normal. Kemudian ketiga remaja ini berserobok pandang, kembali pada posisi semula dan mencoba bertelepati pada pendapat yang sama atas keindahan wanita itu.

"Ya Tuhan! _Hot_ Hyuk!"

"Apa kita melihat Naomi Campbell disini?"

"Bokongnya lebih padat daripada Donghae!" Ia bicara seolah-olah bokong Donghae yang padat adalah kenangan terbaik. Seakan-akan dia memang harus membandingkan semua kesempurnaan wanita pada apa yang dia lihat pada Donghae atau pada apa yang Donghae berikan padanya, dan setalah itu bocah ini akan berseru jika Donghae yang terbaik lalu belum ada penggantinya untuk sekarang. Ia mengalihkan tatapan temannya dengan mengangkat bahu kemudian meminum colanya.

"Omong-omong tentang Donghae, kau serius dia mau membelikannya?"

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak meminta apapun. Aku hanya berceletuk tentang aku ingin itu dan berharap Sora akan membelikannya tapi dia berbaik hati dan itu gratis. Apakah aku harus menolak?" Alan dan Brian diam pada posisi mengenaskan mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak akan berteriak tentang bagaimana Donghae mengubah sahabatnya menjadi pria matre dan merengek _game-game console_ kesana kemari. Tapi—Ya Tuhan! Ini berlebihan, yang diberikan Donghae sekarang benar-benar berlebihan.

"Masa bodoh tentang itu, kau sudah mendapatkan PS4 bulan lalu _man_!"

"Hei! Dia jantan! Dia bersikap begitu karena dia ingin membahagiakanku!" Alan dan Brian memutar mata mereka searah jarum jam. Hyuk Jae memekik tidak terima, memekik tentang bagaimana temannya menatap dirinya seolah-olah ia mencuri emas simpanan Nazi. Dan jikapun ia berniat membandingkan—Donghae bahkan lebih berharga ketimbang harta karun Flying Dutchman.

"Oh yeah? Kau berlebihan dengan meminta motor Hyuk, aku bersumpah! Bagaimana jika ibumu tahu?"

"Ibuku tidak pernah peduli, lagipula aku juga tidak tahu ibuku lesbian atau tidak."

"Demi Tuhan! Kau _jock_ Hyuk! Kau atlet populer disekolah!"

"Apa yang salah?"

"Kau pikir apa yang akan dilakukan wanita perawan disekolah kita jika tahu ini semua?" Hyuk Jae diam dan ekspresinya mencetak seolah-olah ia benar-benar berpikir keras, apa yang wanita-wanita itu lakukan? Siapa yang peduli? Setidaknya untuk hari ini hingga besok—Donghae adalah jagoannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu telah bertranformasi dalam keadaannya yang polos, disana ada kegairahan—disana ada satu hal yang selalu Hyuk Jae cari dari pria ini. Dalam keadaannya yang telanjang dia bisa melihat kejantanan yang tersembunyi. Pria ini seperti selalu memberikan sengatan panas kepada dirinya, melumuri dirinya kedalam gairah dan kenikmatan. Dan ketika Hyuk Jae meminta lebih, maka pria itu akan bersikap lebih jantan dengan menggenjotnya kuat. Donghae diam dengan matanya yang menyusuri satu-persatu adegan bagaimana Hyuk Jae mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

"Kita tidak ada _blowjob_?"

"Kau yang melakukannya lebih dulu."

"Tidak, kemarin bagianku dan sekarang kau."

"Kalau begitu lupakan."

"Kau pengkhianat anak kecil!"

"Ya, aku." Hyuk Jae melempar _boxer_ merahnya tepat kewajah Donghae. Kemudian bocah ini memberikan gerakan mengejutkan dengan langsung naik keatas tubuh Donghae. Mereka melakukan ciuman lembut sebentar, memberikan energi halus dengan pagutan yang Hyuk Jae sukai. Donghae lihai berciuman dan dia juga. Dan setelah itu salah satu dari mereka kreatif dengan menjulurkan lidah dan melumasi bibir pasangannya dengan saliva. Hyuk Jae tampak seksi dengan cairan itu—usianya mungkin cukup muda, tapi Donghae sama sekali tidak bisa menganggap enteng pengalaman Hyuk Jae.

Lalu jari Hyuk Jae yang panjang bergerak nakal mengitari pusarnya, kemudian setelah ia mendapatkan tempat terbaik untuk menggoda si dominan, ia menjilat _nipple_ Donghae. Hyuk Jae mencecapnya—terakhir kali ia menyusu didada wanita adalah ketika usianya masih dua tahun. Dan dia bisa menyamakan aroma payudara ibunya dengan aroma Donghae. Mereka punya daya tarik dalam ukuran yang berbeda. Hyuk Jae menyelesaikan ciuman dengan wajahnya yang merengut.

"_Lube_ dimana?"

"Dilaci, kurasa aku harus membelinya untuk selanjutnya. Itu yang terakhir." Hyuk Jae mengkerutkan kening dalam aksinya menduduki perut Donghae. Ia mengecup-ngecup bibir itu beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar bicara.

"Aku baru sadar kuantitas bercinta kita besar."

"Jika aku bisa menyamakan diriku dengan kuda jantan, kau adalah lawan terbaik untuk bersenggama."

"_You rude asshole_!" Bocah ini memekik dan menjatuhkan kakinya kelantai dingin tanpa alas apapun, paling tidak ia membutuhkan barang sialan ini sekarang. Benar-benar membutuhkannya sebelum ia pulang dengan darah dicelana. Atau setidaknya, ia akan membutuhkan barang ini untuk enam bulan kedepan sebelum ia terbiasa. Member Donghae besar dan bergairah dan ia perlu ruang yang cukup untuk menampung itu semua. Donghae adalah keindahan—bahkan dari titiknya yang terkecil hingga kebesar dan itu mampu membuatnya mabuk dan kehilangan akal sehatnya untuk sementara.

"Hyuk kupikir kau harus Gym, wajahmu tampan tapi kau terlalu kurus." Hyuk Jae membalikkan badan setelah _lube_ itu berada ditangannya. Untung saja Donghae bukan laki-laki gila ketika bercinta jadi dia tidak akan membutuhkan dildo ataupun vibrator. Atau yang paling buruk cambuk dan rantai karena itu mengerikan. Hyuk Jae mengangguk sekilas lalu kembali duduk ditempat yang sama seperti tadi. Keuntungan dari dia kurus adalah Donghae tidak akan mengeluh ketika bocah ini mendudukkan tubuh diatas perut kotak Donghae.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu, enam bulan lagi aku akan punya yang kau miliki. Aku masuk klub rugby." Hyuk Jae mengatakan itu dengan senyumannya yang mengembang—dalam senyuman itu Donghae bisa mendapatkan ejekan sempurna khas anak ini. Rugby? Itu tidak lebih baik dari Smack down. Ketika ia masih SMA dulu, rugby adalah yang terburuk. Bahkan anak-anak populer sempat memberikan banyolan tentang Triple H yang akan menjadi pelatih mereka—itu akan mengerikan jika terjadi pada Hyuk Jae.

"Kau serius? Bukannya kau bilang suka sepak bola?"

"Yah, aku memang sempat berpikir tentang itu. Tapi setelah kupertimbangkan, tidak ada yang menarik. Kau hanya perlu menggiring bola setelah itu memasukannya. Di rugby aku bisa memperlihatkan kemampuan amarahku yang membeludak tanpa harus masuk penjara. Aku akan menyodok semua laki-laki sok _manly_ disana sampai mereka pingsan dan menjadi homo. Bukankah itu keren?" Donghae mengernyit dan bibirnya melengkung kebawah.

"Aww, kau mengatakannya seolah-olah aku yang akan melakukannya padamu."

"Kau memang akan melakukan itu sekarang. Sodok aku sampai aku pingsan." Hyuk Jae menuangkan seluruh cairan lengket itu ketangannya, ia mengusap telapak tangannya dan membuat itu merata kemudian satu tangannya lagi meraih penis Donghae. Ia melumuri semua cairan itu pada kejantanan kekasihnya, bergerak naik turun disana hingga benar-benar basah dan tidak akan menyakitinya setelah ini. Ia terus mengurut kejantanan Donghae dalam gerakan sensual yang gila. Ia meremasnya sesekali—sehingga ada kedutan kecil yang mengejutkan. Ia menggoda, dan terus melakukan itu.

"Oh…, oh, ah, ahngg, lebih cepat!" Hyuk Jae tersenyum meremehkan, bibir tebalnya membentuk seringai yang menyebalkan—ia melapisi wajahnya dengan kesombongan yang tak main-main. Donghae selalu mudah diprediksi, pria itu sensitif dengan sentuhan dan mudah mendesah. Ini beda dengan beberapa pria sombong lain diluar sana yang sok kuat dengan menahan gejolaknya. Donghae tidak seperti itu—Donghae memperlihatkan kelemahannya ketika bercinta dan itu membuat Hyuk Jae merasa puas.

"Jangan mendesah bodoh!"

"Masukkan Hyuk." Donghae menggeram—cukup mampu untuk membuat bulu kuduk Hyuk Jae berdiri keenakan. Ia mengangguk sementara tangannya bergerak lihai, hati-hati dan teliti untuk memasukkan Donghae kedalam area kenikmatannya. Gerakan ini benar-benar pelan, dan gesekan diantara benda tersensitif mereka seperti menyengatnya. Tidak ada rasa perih dan panas seperti pertama kali, yang ini penuh dengan kenikmatan dan intim. Hyuk Jae mengangkang lebar, membawa masuk benda lunak itu yang perlahan mengeras. Terkadang bocah ini akan memaki ketika Donghae sama sekali tidak menyentuh penisnya dan hanya diam mengatupkan mata. Donghae layaknya laki-laki egois yang jagoan. Seks adalah tentang kenikmatan berdua—sebelum Hyuk Jae harus mendesah bohong karena Donghae sama sekali tidak memuaskannya.

"Ha—ahnn, sialan! Sentuh aku juga bajingan! Aa—ang, demi Tuhan kau keras sekali!" Donghae menjadi penurut ketika bocah ini mulai memaki. Bokongnya naik beberapa centi sementara tangannya merayap perlahan sebelum meremas kejantanan Hyuk Jae cepat dengan sembarang. Wajah bocah didepannya benar-benar bergairah dan menggila, Hyuk Jae bergerak naik turun dalam satu aksi tegak lurus dan langsung melesatkan penis Donghae kearah G-spotnya. Ia mengerang dan terus mengerang, titik kecil itu seperti digelitik ketika ujung kejantanan Donghae menyentilnya.

"Nahhh—ah, ah, ah, idiot!" Hyuk Jae memompa Donghae makin keras sementara tangannya bertumpu dikepala ranjang berusaha menjaga keseimbangan.

"Ohh _shit_ Hyuk! Lebih cepat!" Donghae mengerang dan menggigit bibir, ekspresinya benar-benar seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat. Ia berharap lebih cepat dan sangat cepat—kemudian ketika ia sudah merasa tidak puas atas performa Hyuk Jae, laki-laki ini membalikkan posisi dan menjatuhkan tubuh Hyuk Jae keranjang. Donghae bisa merasakan bagaimana pria ini merespon tindakannya dengan bahasa tubuh yang tersinggung dan itu membuat dinding _rectum_ Hyuk Jae makin erat meremas miliknya.

Donghae mengerling nakal sementara ia mengarahkan kedua kaki Hyuk Jae melebar diantara pinggangnya. Ia biarkan penisnya melesat perlahan lagi sedangkan fokusnya kini teralihkan kepada dua _nipple_ Hyuk Jae. Bagian itu seperti menariknya sejak tadi—seperti mengatakan bahwa ini akan lezat jika ia bisa mengulumnya dalam aksinya yang dewasa. Jadi Donghae bergerak membungkuk, meraup dan menyesap kedua benda itu sepelan yang ia bisa.

"Haah, ahnn, Donghae, ohh." Hyuk Jae memamerkan bagaimana dirinya merasa frustasi, mengerang atau mendesah dalam volume maksimum. Dia tidak peduli Sungmin akan mendengarnya—persetan dengan itu.

"Mmhh, kau membuatnya erat Hyuk. Terus seperti itu, haaa, bagus sayang." Donghae menggeram disuaranya yang berat, ia memilintir _nipple_ Hyuk Jae satu lagi sementara bibirnya sibuk menyesapnya. Dan gerakan Donghae makin menggila, gerakan itu sangat cepat, dinamis dan liar. Kesenangan itu membuat Hyuk Jae terpental hingga nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Membuatnya jauh dari kesadarannya yang biasa. Donghae menusuk G-spotnya sangat keras hingga ranjang berderit dan Donghae benar-benar merasa bersalah jika orangtua Sungmin mendengarnya.

Dia merekam bagaimana dinding Hyuk Jae meremas, menghisap dan seperti ingin menelan dirinya. Ini liar dan Donghae perlu mendongak untuk melampiaskan klimaksnya dalam aksi yang lebih lembut dengan menghisap pipi Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae merasa hangat—perutnya penuh dan Donghae memeluknya lebih erat.

"Hah, hah, hah," Hyuk Jae menghela nafas ketika dadanya terasa digelitik lagi. Itu ulah lidah Donghae—sejujurnya Hyuk Jae belum benar-benar puas karena Hyuk Jae belum mengeluarkannya—sama sekali tidak. Dia belum orgasme tapi pria ini mendahuluinya.

"Sialan aku belum keluar!" Donghae tersenyum patuh kemudian mendirikan tubuh. Dia duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan memaksa Hyuk Jae untuk berjongkok diantara kaki Donghae yang mengangkang. Donghae perlu pelumas kedua sebelum memasuki Hyuk Jae lagi.

"Hisap itu, setelah ini aku akan memasukimu lagi. Kau tidak ingin ini jadi sakitkan?"

"_Fuck_! Kau curang!"

"Kau yang memulai Hyuk—setelah ini kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan klimaksmu." Dalam aksinya yang pasrah—sebenarnya memberontak. Hyuk Jae mengutuk dan berniat menggigit penis Donghae setelahnya. Kakinya yang telanjang bersimpuh, menyentuh karpet dan kembali menghirup aroma Donghae yang khas. Ia menyukai ini—tapi tidak dengan semua jenis aroma pria. Sejujurnya, Hyuk Jae tidak terlalu menyukai pekerjaan dimana dia harus memuaskan Donghae. Dalam garisnya yang masih menganggap dirinya _straight_—ada anggapan bahwa sefeminim apapun pria itu, mereka masih punya hak untuk menikmati dan dipuaskan.

"Aku akan marah jika kau merengut saat menikmatiku. Aku akan menganggap kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku." Melalui tatapannya yang tajam, Donghae meneriakkan protesnya. Hyuk Jae memutar mata dan mengecup sebentar paha dalam Donghae.

"Ayolah, kau menyebalkan sekarang."

"Hanya hisap itu." Hyuk Jae menyipitkan mata kemudian berdiri sebentar dan menjambak rambut Donghae kuat. Dia mungkin menjadi _bottom_ ditengah kegiatan seks mereka setiap hari tapi dia bukan budak yang bersedia dengan tampang konyol menjilat perlahan penis Donghae kemudian merintih keenakan tanpa ada reaksi apapun ditubuhnya.

"Kau sialan! Jangan perintah aku brengsek! Kita akan putus jika kau bersikap seperti bos mafia banyak uang. Kau pikir dirimu Al Capone?!" Donghae membelalakan matanya kemudian bersikap ramah seperti biasa dengan memberikan penolakan. Dia baru saja mengencani bocah ini selama tiga bulan dan akan gila jika adegan-adegan seperti kemarin muncul lagi.

"Maafkan aku, hanya hisap dia oke?" Hyuk Jae mengecup kepala penis Donghae dan memasukannya perlahan kedalam mulutnya. Dia membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dan sensasi hangat yang luar biasa ditangkap kulit kejantanan Donghae. Hyuk Jae menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun, memberikan banyak _lubricant_ dan berharap ini akan cukup licin. Lidahnya juga bergerak mengelus batang kejantanan Donghae—_pussy licking_ adalah kesukaan Donghae selain penetrasi sehingga Hyuk Jae mendengar Donghae mendesahkan namanya berulang-ulang.

"Yaahhh sayang, hisap itu Hyuk. Kau bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari ini, ohhh _shit_." Tangan Hyuk Jae bermain kepada dua testis Donghae dan bibirnya menghisap begitu kuat. Terkadang ketika dia melepaskannya—penis Donghae seperti menampar bibirnya sesekali. Kemudian ketika Hyuk Jae tahu Donghae benar-benar akan mencapai titik terakhirnya, ia mengubah pekerjaan mulut kepada tangan. Dia meremasnya dan tersenyum ketika Donghae menembakkan spermanya ketangannya.

Lalu setelah itu, Hyuk Jae kembali melumasi keseluruhan bagian penis Donghae dengan sperma yang tersisa. Seharusnya Donghae merasa beruntung karena Hyuk Jae sama sekali tidak memaksanya untuk menggunakan kondom—atau benda brengsek lain yang mungkin bisa menurunkan kadar kenikmatan bercinta, Hyuk Jae adalah tipe pria yang menuntut kemaksimalan dalam resiko. Donghae menikmati itu, Donghae menikmati saat-saat dimana Hyuk Jae memberikan kepercayaan penuh padanya atau setidaknya Hyuk Jae bersedia dengan senang hati menikmati seluruh lekuk kulit terintim Donghae tanpa paksaan sedikitpun. Dan untungnya dia tidak pernah melakukan itu.

"Aku naik?"

"Kau menungging, aku akan masuk lebih dalam."

"_Okay_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae mengamati bagaimana tangan Hyuk Jae bergerak dilembaran komik hentai—yang Donghae pastikan berisi lebih dari ratusan lembar pornografi kemudian menghela nafas. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti karena Hyuk Jae memekik kelelahan tapi kemudian pemuda ini duduk bersila dengan keadaan telanjang diatas karpet tanpa istirahat seperti apa yang ia inginkan tadi. Bocah ini terkadang tertawa, dia membisikkan sesuatu seperti—'Oh ada _scene_ lesbian yang mengejutkan!' atau bagaimana pria tampan saling menggoda satu sama lain dan kemudian menunjuk Donghae sebagai contoh.

Mungkin Donghae akan baik-baik saja jika Hyuk Jae mengkonsumsi erotika dalam takaran yang pas dan bermanfaat bagi kesehatan ataupun pengalaman. Tapi ini tidak—Hyuk Jae seolah-olah selalu mencekoki dirinya dengan hal-hal seperti itu, ini biasa dikalangan anak muda. Dia mengalami itu dulu—tapi baiknya Donghae tidak pernah menyimpan _lube_ ditasnya dan bermasturbasi di toilet sekolah seperti apa yang Hyuk Jae pernah ceritakan. Dia bilang itu pengalaman yang luar biasa, seperti kau yang berada dalam film Jurassic Park. T-rex seperti waktu—seperti sesuatu yang akan mengejarmu dalam kenikmatan.

"Kau akan seperti itu terus? Aku mau mandi dulu, setidaknya pakai celana dalammu. Sungmin bisa saja masuk." Hyuk Jae melambaikan tangan dan membiarkan tubuh Donghae ditelan debaman pintu kamar mandi. Remaja ini masih asik dalam dunianya yang indah—ia punya banyak koleksi yang seperti ini tapi ini yang terbaik. Hyuk Jae bisa mengatakan ini adalah _limited edition_ dari komikus favoritnya. Hyuk Jae berpikir peringatan Donghae ada benarnya, kamar Donghae tidak dikunci—tidak pernah. Dan dipergoki telanjang oleh Sungmin bukan hal yang bisa dianggap lelucon. Jadi dia membiarkan tangannya meraba lantai, menjamahnya perlahan dan meraih _boxer _merah kesukaannya.

Bocah ini memakainya dalam tempo yang lambat dan malas sementara matanya masih fokus pada sketsa seksi didepannya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan ini, ia ingin memamerkan kepada Donghae bagaimana seksinya dia telanjang—sepanjang hari. Tapi tampaknya pria itu tidak peduli, atau tidak ingin melihatnya telanjang sepanjang hari. Tubuhnya mungkin sekarang mirip _boyband_ Korea kebanyakan: kurus, kecil dan cenderung feminim. Tapi sungguh, Donghae akan melihat keajaiban setelah enam bulan lagi. Dia akan bertranformasi menjadi Adam Levine yang tampan dan keren.

**Ceklek.**

Kakinya seperti kaku dan membeku, dia yakin telinganya tidak salah untuk memastikan bahwa suara itu berasal dari pintu kamar dan bukan pintu kamar mandi. Ia memakai _boxer_nya secepat mungkin—secepat yang orang itu bisa untuk masuk kekamar ini. Dia hampir terjatuh dalam aksinya, _boxer_nya tinggal naik sedikit dan Sungmin hampir melihat benda kebanggaannya.

"AWW!" Sungmin berteriak dengan suaranya yang lengking dan sedikit menggerutu. Ia memenuhi kamar berdinding tebal itu dengan makiannya yang cempreng. Wajahnya memerah dan dia kontan menutup wajah. Baju yang berserakan dimana-mana dan aroma khas lelaki bukan hal baik untuk dicecapnya. Sungmin dibesarkan dalam tata krama Asia, jadi mungkin hal-hal seperti ini masih membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Apalagi yang saling berorgasme disini bukan pasangan pria-wanita. Ini tentang kakak sepupunya yang berhubungan badan dengan temannya sendiri.

"A—aku…, aku hanya berniat mengambil kunci mobil. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalian—oh—oh maafkan aku." Sungmin gagap dengan semua persepsinya atau benar-benar fakta yang dia lihat. Hyuk Jae dengan _boxer_ merahnya yang ketat dan telanjang dada adalah yang terburuk dari semua ini. Pria itu tampak memalukan dan itu membuatnya lebih malu lagi. Ia menutup mata lagi dengan satu tangan sementara satu tangannya yang lain meraba meja nakas.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya bermain sebentar, jadi kau tidak mengganggu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, aku dan Donghae hanya bergulat diranjang dan telanjang dada. Kita hanya main _smack down_ sebentar." Sungmin menaikkan satu inci dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ah, begitu? Tapi ini tidak tampak baik-baik saja." Gagasan Sungmin yang seperti merendahkannya Hyuk Jae tolak mentah-mentah. Ini tidak seperti itu, benar-benar tidak seliar apa yang Sungmin bayangkan. Mereka hanya bercinta dengan gaya biasa lalu setelah itu selesai jadi Hyuk Jae beranggapan tidak apa-apa dia berbohong sedikit didepan mantan wanita yang dia sukai. Perasaan itu sebenarnya masih sedikit ada, hanya saja gejolak yang diberikan Donghae lebih besar ketimbang yang diberikan Sungmin. Walau canggung, Hyuk Jae masih berniat bersikap manis dan sopan.

"Apa kau akan pergi? Bersama Kyuhyun?"

"Ya, kupikir akan begitu. Kami bersenang-senang sejak tiga bulan lalu." Senyum diwajah Hyuk Jae mendadak luntur, kemudian ia menyorotkan seluruh pandangannya kepada wanita itu. Dia tidak menyukai Sungmin—itu bohong. Tapi dia selalu mencoba untuk melupakan wanita itu meski sulit. Tapi hal-hal seperti ini seharusnya tidak dikatakan dengan mudah. Sungmin seperti kembali lagi menghujam hatinya sementara ia sudah berhasil memulai yang baru bersama orang lain.

"Karena pengganggu sudah tidak ada lagi?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang kami yang baik-baik saja. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu—sama sekali." Hyuk Jae mengangguk dan membiarkan wanita itu mengambil langkah dan pergi dari kamar Donghae. Tapi sebelum Sungmin benar-benar hilang, wanita itu berhenti ditengah pintu.

"Aku senang kita bisa berteman. Kuharap kita bisa lebih dekat dari teman, kita bisa jadi sahabat untuk _chit-chat_. Sebenarnya kau tampan." Hyuk Jae terkejut, mata pemuda ini nyaris keluar dan menyesal tidak dapat membalas ucapan Sungmin karena gadis itu sudah berlari pergi. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis, mungkin memang harusnya seperti ini. Mereka bisa jadi teman atau paling tidak sahabat. Dan tidak akan pernah lebih.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?"

"Oh? Donghae?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Harusnya kau datang! Tidak seperti ini! Apa pekerjaanmu lebih penting dari aku?! Atau pria itu yang menyuruhmu untuk tidak datang saat Halloween?! Kau sudah lebih dari delapan bulan tidak pulang!"

"_Aku akan datang natal. Kau hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi. Dan ini benar-benar tentang aku yang sibuk, pria itu pria baik. Jangan membentak tentangnya."_

"Itu bukan alasan, kau juga bilang tentang ini saat ulangtahunku!"

"_Kita masih bisa merayakan itu tahu depan."_

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku mati tahun depan? Apa aku harus menunggu tahun depannya lagi?!" Dia menggeram pada ponselnya, menggerutu pada apa yang dia inginkan dan ekspresinya benar-benar kecewa. Ibunya akan selalu seperti ini—mengulang kekecewaan dan membuatnya putus asa. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah ketika musim dingin, di februari dan Hyuk Jae harus merengek untuk itu. Ia merindukan wanita itu—banyak yang ingin ia ceritakan termasuk tentang Donghae.

"_Jangan membicarakan hal bodoh. Aku akan datang natal, sampai jumpa." _Wanita itu bahkan tidak bisa mendengar bagaimana Hyuk Jae menghela nafasnya. Udara yang keluar dari hidungnya sangat panas. Dan itu indikasi bahwa ia benar-benar marah. Orang dewasa selalu egois dan menetapkan dirinyalah sebagai yang terbenar. Tapi masalah kompleks yang mereka bicarakan sering kali tidak masuk akal. Terbang dari Boston ke California bukan hal yang sulit—kau tidak perlu izin dari Presiden untuk itu. Tapi ibunya seolah-olah tahu segalanya butuh proses dan terkadang itu bodoh. Hyuk Jae melempar ponselnya kelantai, dia tidak peduli Sora akan marah karena itu bukan dibeli dengan uang Sora.

"Sora, apa itu tentang ibunya lagi? Ibu kalian?" Alan mengambil pertanyaan yang cukup sensitif tentang ini. Mereka berempat hanya diam saja. Duduk dimeja makan dan memperhatikan Hyuk Jae dari kejauhan. Walau ini terdengar cukup biasa, tapi Sora tahu Hyuk Jae selalu butuh adaptasi pada perubahan sang ibu.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah menelponku tadi malam, aku memberi tahu Hyuk Jae tadi pagi dan dia tidak terlihat senang. Jadi dia menelpon ibuku lagi untuk memastikan. Akan selalu seperti ini—dia kecewa dengan janji yang diucapkan. Ibuku seharusnya tidak mengatakan apapun, dia lebih baik tidak mengangkat telpon dari pada membentak anak itu. Dia selalu merindukannya."

"Oh, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau punya acara Halloween?"

"Yah, aku punya dikampusku. Karena itu Hyuk Jae benar-benar marah jika ibuku tidak datang. Dia akan sendiri disini atau bersama dua anak itu. Orang dewasa memang tidak menganggap Halloween penting." Donghae mengangguk dan perasaan simpatinya pada pemuda itu mendadak tumbuh. Mungkin Hyuk Jae kesepian, karena itu dia selalu bersikap beringas. Sebenarnya anak seperti Hyuk Jae butuh perhatian dan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini adalah salah satu caranya. Kemudian pria tampan ini tersenyum, memamerkan aura maskulinnya yang dominan kepada seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Kau lupa kalau dia masih punya aku?"

"O—_okay_, kau salah satunya."

"Aku akan menemaninya, kau bisa keluar selama yang kau mau. Kami akan melewatkan malam yang panas disini—atau tanpa anak-anak ini akan lebih baik."

"Eww, tentu kami tidak akan mengganggu _bro_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia mendeskripsikan normal dengan kata berbeda lagi. Dia menyebut normal sebagai kau yang bisa mencintai teman bercintamu tidak peduli gendernya apa. Jadi dia menetapkan dirinya berada dalam garis normal sementara dia benar-benar mencintai Donghae sekarang. Demi Tuhan—pria itu membelikannya motor tanpa ada tagihan cicilan yang masuk kerumahnya, dominasi cinta yang baik dari pria itu dan kemampuan seks yang memuaskan adalah yang terunggul. Itu semua indikasi yang cukup untuk membuat Donghae menjadi pria idamannya. Ia menggigit bibir kemudian kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada layar yang bergerak diponselnya.

Ini panas—tentang satu wanita dan dua pria yang bermain cinta disatu ranjang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hyuk Jae merasa tertarik pada pria yang mencolok di video itu. Bokong pria itu mirip Donghae, punggungnya juga. Dan menakjubkan. Ia meringis ketika rasa nyeri makin menginvasi daerah selangkangannya. Dia tertarik dengan mata Donghae yang menatap lurus jalan dan ia ingin mata itu menatapnya tajam ketika telanjang. Sementara ia benar-benar merasa ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya _sex car_ tanpa penetrasi. Dia ingin mulutnya terbakar karena Donghae—seperti pertama kali ia memanjakan Donghae.

"Donghae, kau ingin seks?"

"Huh? Ya, kita akan melakukan itu sebentar lagi."

"Maksudku _sex car_." Donghae merasakan tekanan hebat pada satu keputusan dan kecenderungan untuk mengatakan 'Ya'. Tapi hal-hal seperti itu akan jadi abnormal jika melakukannya ditempat sempit ini. Dia susah bergerak dan mungkin itu akan menyakitkan Hyuk Jae juga. Peluh dipelipisnya seperti mengatakan kepada Hyuk Jae bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Ia bukan tipe pria yang mudah menolak untuk ini—dia bukan pria sok jual mahal seperti itu. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya bimbang. Dia polisi dan mungkin saja polisi lain bisa memergokinya.

"Kau mau?"

"Ini bukan tentang aku mau atau tidak, hanya saja itu aneh. Kau tahu, aku polisi. Kita bisa _sex car_ dibagasi rumah."

"Itu bukan yang aku inginkan Donghae. Jangan bertele-tele, kau mau atau tidak?"

"Biarkan aku mencoba."

"Tanpa penetrasi."

"Maksudmu?!"

"Kau tahu, aku membaca tentang hal-hal seperti itu kemarin. Salah satu pakar bilang, jika kau bisa orgasme dengan kenikmatan yang tinggi tanpa penetrasi itu berarti kau punya hubungan emosional yang kuat dengan orang itu. Aku hanya ingin mencoba apakah kita seperti itu atau tidak."

"Menarik, baiklah biarkan aku mencari tempat yang tepat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini mengerikan dengan kenikmatan yang mendalam. Donghae sangat pintar memilih tempat, mereka berkeliling diujung kota dan melandaskan pilihan ditempat seperti ini. Ditempat dimana kau akan bertemu zombie jika beruntung atau ditempat dimana Sutradara mengatakan bahwa ini tempat terbaik untuk syuting film Walking Dead. Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan hutan pinus kesayangan Walikota. Hari ini dua malam sebelum Hallowen jadi cerita-cerita konyol tentang itu pasti sudah bermunculan. Hyuk Jae bukan penakut, tapi ia selalu mengatakan 'iya' pada kemungkinan.

Donghae bisa saja seorang buronan kelas kakap, penderita skrizofrenia yang kanibal. Atau yang terburuk Donghae adalah Goblin yang diutus untuk melancarkan misi rahasia seperti memusnahkan seluruh penduduk dunia. Pikirannya bodoh, tapi sesuatu yang bodoh akan jadi keren ketika difilm-kan. Wajah Hyuk Jae sepucat ikan tuna, tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Dia berpikir melakukan seks ditempat ini lebih buruk ketimbang orgasme didepan ruang guru. Sesuatu seperti mendengung ditelinganya, dia tidak berpikir tentang hantu tapi dia lebih takut pada Donghae.

"Kau serius mau disini? Tempat ini bahkan lebih sepi dari kuburan. Hanya ada dua kandang domba kosong disamping. Kau Donghaekan?"

"Kita bisa melakukannya dikap jika kau ingin. Tempat ini bebas dan bergairah. Dan tempat terbaik selain bagasi rumah." Donghae bergerak naik keatas Hyuk Jae dan meletakan satu tangannya lagi didada remaja itu. Donghae bisa menghirup aroma Hyuk Jae yang familiar dan juga yang sangat dia sukai. Kemudian lidahnya bermain lihai dipermukaan bibir Hyuk Jae. Dia melakukan gerak sensitif yang memutar dan mengusahakan tubuhnya untuk lebih fleksibel. Donghae menjilat lembut permukaan atas bibir Hyuk Jae, berusaha memberikan rangsangan yang membangun kemudian dia mengigit bibir bawah Hyuk Jae lagi.

Terus seperti itu hingga Hyuk Jae hampir terpental dari alam sadarnya. Donghae seperti _heroine_ yang tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan penggantinya. Pria itu selalu bersikap menarik dengan kemampuannnya yang mengejutkan. Selalu ingin tampak berbeda dalam ekspresi dan gerak tubuhnya. Mereka terus seperti itu selama beberapa lama, Donghae bahkan mengangkat salah satu kaki Hyuk Jae dan menjangkau ujung ibu jari kaki Hyuk Jae yang sudah lepas alasnya. Ia mengecup betis remaja itu berkali-kali, membiarkan salivanya bertarung dengan kemampuan udara untuk mengeringkan hal itu.

"Ngghhh…, Donghae." Hyuk Jae mengalunkan namanya. Seperti memberikan energi untuknya lebih bertenaga. Desahan itu seperti palu yang akan memecahkan kepalamu jika kau tidak melucuti bajumu secepatnya. Mereka membuat pernjanjian ini tanpa penetrasi. Tapi keseluruhan dari orang ini seperti menginginkan lebih dan lebih banyak. Tangan kanan Hyuk Jae bermain nakal didada kanan Donghae sementara satu tangannya lagi meremas bokong Donghae. Ia meremasnya begitu keras dan agresif. Memberi tahu Donghae bahwa ini adalah bagian favoritnya.

"Aakhh," Donghae mendesah dalam sela ciumannya. Dia bisa menjamin Hyuk Jae akan mengeksplorasi tubuhnya sangat dalam juga memuaskan. Donghae menunduk dan menyesap leher jenjang Hyuk Jae. Lidahnya ia biarkan aktif disana, menyecap segala rasa dan menciptakan bekas kemerahan baru seperti kemarin.

"Aanggahh, Donghae. Aku tidak bisa tanpa senggama." Donghae menghentikan ciumannya dengan dada yang berdegup keras. Hyuk Jae tadi bilang tentang hubungan emosional yang kuat dan dia berusaha sebesar mungkin untuk tidak memasukkan apapun dan membuat bocah ini melihat pembuktiannya bahwa mereka benar-benar punya hubungan emosional yang tidak main-main. Tapi ucapan Hyuk Jae seperti menamparnya berkali-kali, hal yang Hyuk Jae ucapkan tadi bukan lelucon. Hyuk Jae seperti ingin membuktikan kesungguhannya pada hubungan ini—tapi setelah ia berusaha keras, Hyuk Jae malah menyerah begitu cepat.

Dia tidak mau hubungan ini hanya tentang gairah dan pengalaman baru bagi Hyuk Jae. Ia ingin ini lebih—lebih dari apa yang Hyuk Jae pernah sebutkan. Dia menganggap semuanya serius dan tidak ada lagi lelucon.

"Hyuk…, aku—"

"Aku yakin kita punya hubungan emosional yang kuat bahkan tanpa ini. Aku ingin kau menyentuhku setiap hari dan aku bahkan melupakan perasaanku pada Sungmin. Itu berarti aku benar-benar menyukaimu tanpa hal bodoh seperti ini." Donghae tahu ini angin segar. Donghae tahu ini adalah kesempatan untuk lebih mempercayai bocah ini. Dia merebahkan jok mobil hingga benar-benar berada pada posisi yang diinginkan. Kemudian dia bergerak cepat melucuti celana hitam Hyuk Jae dan membuat bocah ini telungkup membelakangi.

"Tapi tidak ada pelumas—aku takut."

"Aku punya cara baru untuk membuat ini nyaman." Setelah itu Donghae mencondongkan mulut dan mulai membuka bokong Hyuk Jae kearah yang berlawanan.

"Kau akan menjilatnya?! Itu akan terdengar _gentle_ tapi tidakkah itu akan menjijikkan?" Donghae diam dan menampar bokong Hyuk Jae sebagai jawaban. Kemudian dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan berusaha sebasah mungkin untuk melumasi _rectum_ pria itu—tanpa ada area yang diabaikan.

"Eumhh, heeung, ahhh…" Hyuk Jae merasa tubuhnya menggigil dan ini baru. Sengatan seks seperti ini membuatnya condong pada kegilaan. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana lidah Donghae merakus dan menusuk rectumnya habis-habisan. Seolah-olah ini bukan kali pertama Donghae melakukan itu padanya, dan ini dilakukan sebagai kebiasaan.

"Eungg…, cukup. Masukkan sekarang."

"Ini baik? Kau pikir ini cukup?"

"Iya ini lebih dari cukup. Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang." Donghae melepas gaspernya hati-hati dan lembut, dia mencoba mencari posisi paling baik dalam ruang yang begitu sempit dan terbatas. Kemudian dia memompa sebentar miliknya pada beberapa detik terakhir. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh Hyuk Jae menegang ketika dia maju.

"Aku melakukannya sekarang."

"Ya, aahh, hati-hati sialan!" Hyuk Jae mengerang ketika gesekan itu semakin sering dan intens. Donghae menggesekkan penisnya cepat dan dalam tempo yang membuatnya melayang hingga lepas kendali. Dia mencengkram pinggang Hyuk Jae sehingga ketika Hyuk Jae mencoba mundur, Donghae akan maju dengan ritme yang sesuai. Ini yang selalu Hyuk Jae cari. Kenikmatan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari siapapun. Donghae seperti obat penenang yang membuatnya terbakar. Kemudian Donghae bermain seenaknya diarea _nipple_ Hyuk Jae. Dia menemukan cara terbaik untuk merangsang desahan Hyuk Jae selain permainan diarea selangkangan.

"Desahkan namaku Hyuk, aku akan lebih cepat, akkhhh."

"Donghae…, eungahhh." Tubuh Donghae naik turun dan bergesekan dengan punggung Hyuk Jae. Dia menumpukan tangannya pada jok mobil dan terus menusuk tempat dimana Hyuk Jae akan berteriak atas namanya. Dia terus menyenggol titik itu dengan tempo yang kreatif—atau jika perlu dia harus membuat titik itu menyerah untuk menggodanya. Kemudian dia bisa merasakan anak itu mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri—memberikan rangsangan pada kejantanannya dengan tangan yang dia miliki dan mencoba untuk mencapai klimaks diwaktu yang sama seperti Donghae.

"Aku dekat, ahh demi Tuhan!" Dan Donghae makin cepat mencari titik ternikmatnya—lalu ketika dia mengambil nafas terpanjang. Dia mendengar anak itu mengerangkan namanya dan itu berefek pada orgasmenya yang cepat. Dia jatuh membentur punggung Hyuk Jae diklimaksnya.

"Aku menyukainya…, terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu." Dia mengecup telinga Hyuk Jae sebagai aksi terakhir dikegiatan senggama mereka kali ini. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana bocah itu tersenyum—walau dia tidak melihatnya. Hyuk Jae mengangkat tangannya kewajah Donghae kemudian mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan bergumam.

"_Fuck_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Jachebalgwang boseogminam, say my name!'_

"Lee Hyuk Jae!"

'_Jachebalgwang boseogminam, say my name!"_

"Lee Hyuk Jae!"

'_What's my name?'_

"_Yeah…, Lee Hyuk Jae. You know that I'm Lee Hyuk Jae_."

Mereka berdua tidak akan menegur Hyuk Jae atas kesalahan pada pendengaran mereka yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan asupan bahwa lagu yang mereka dengar kali ini bernada sedikit aneh dan menggunakan bahasa yang mereka tidak mengerti—salah satu dari mereka menyebutkan bahasa Korea adalah bahasa Alien yang diperhalus. Alan tidak pernah manghapus rekaman bagaimana cara Hyuk Jae menggerutu tentang lihainya pria-pria cantik itu bersikap menggemaskan dalam taraf yang benar-benar dipertanyakan. Hyuk Jae membeci bagaimana laki-laki berubah menjadi setengah wanita—sekalipun itu dari rasnya sendiri dan atas kepemilikan darah yang sama dengannya.

"Hyuk, kau bilang tidak suka lagu Korea? Lalu kenapa kau menyimpan lagu ini dikasetku?" Hyuk Jae belum berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Brian ketika seorang wanita seksi melintas ditengah trotoar—setidaknya Hyuk Jae akan membuka kaca mobil dan berteriak. "Hi! Cantik, malam ini kau seorang diri?" dan menutpnya lagi ketika wanita itu mendampratnya dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Ini yang terbaik. Yang pernah kudengar." Brian tidak menyetujui itu karena menurutnya suara si penyanyi tidak lebih baik dari kokokan ayam pagi.

"Ah! Sial polisi Hyuk!" Hyuk Jae memaksa diri untuk membalikkan mobil secepat yang dia bisa ketika dia pikir mereka masih punya peluang untuk kabur selain menerima surat tilang sialan berwarna kuning. Tapi kesempatannya habis ketika satu mobil berbeda memilih untuk merapat tepat dibelakang mobilnya.

"Oh _fuck_ Hyuk! Kita ditilang sekarang!" Teriakan paling keras berasal dari Brian. Fakta terburuk—mobil yang mereka gunakan adalah mobil audi milik ayahnya. Kepalan ditangannya makin dingin saat seorang polisi berjalan kearah mereka dan mengetuk kaca mobil.

"Hyuk, keluar Hyuk. Bicara padanya! Kita berikan uang damai—katakan pada mereka bahwa kau kekasih polisi Lee Donghae. Hyuk ayahku akan marah!"

"_What the heck_?! Kau pikir Donghae cukup untuk membuat kita tidak terjebak dikantor polisi?!"

"Setidaknya dia akan membantu kita Hyuk, Hyuk ayolah! Ayahku akan membunuhku!"

"Tidak!"

Mereka bisa mendengar ketukan pada kaca mobil makin mengeras. Itu indikasi bahwa mereka akan mendapat lebih banyak resiko ketika membiarkan pihak berwajib menunggu lebih lama. Jadi Hyuk Jae dengan enggan membuka kaca mobil, tersenyum ramah sebelum ia memberikan ekspresi yang mengatakan bahwa pria oriental berpakaian polisi itu tidak asing.

"Donghae?!"

"Wah, apa aku bertemu dengan anak Maggie Cheung disini? Kalian bertiga Jackie?"

"_Hell_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

Hahahaha akhirnya FF ini end! Ini 6k words, dan ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah kami buat lol. Jadi ide chapter ini sebenernya dateng waktu malem minggu kemarin nganterin kakak liat-liat PS4 dan denger lagunya Eminem. Kami juga anjurin 'The Real Slim Shady'nya Eminem buat scene paling atas. Minta maaf juga sama Kei—yang walaupun gak bakal ngerti dan gak bakal baca FF ini—karena udh nyolong karakternya dia untuk membentuk Alan.

Maaf untuk NC scene diatas karena pasti gak sesuai ekspektasi. Itu nggak hot sama sekali. Dan kami juga masih belajar untuk buat itu jadi lebih baik. #bow.

Maaf untuk ending yang mengecewakan, diksi yang berantakan, alur cerita yang buruk dan kesalahan lain yang mempengaruhi kualitas FF ini #bow.

Terimakasih juga untuk responnya, dalam bentuk: reads, reviews, follows dan favorites. Terimakasih banyak #deepbow ^^

Thanks to Review: **Eggyuming| harukichi ajibana| airi. tokieda| FN| lee ikan| Keybin| mizukhy yank eny| akuu| haehyuklove| JoyMinn| margitFlow| nurul. p . putri| Anonymouss| ichikaapriliana| ratu kyuhae| Lan214EunhaElf| Rigletz| DarkLily| novaanchofishy| HaeLoveHyuk| hyukjae86| anchofishy| haehyukiddo| rani. gaem. 1| NovaVishy| faridaangra| NicKyun| LovePanda2T| lyndaariezz| Spenden** (poke yang dua kali review :*)| **Butt-Min| ryuuki chan| anita. Arietamaru|**

Karena ini chapter terakhir, kami harap responnya bakal lebih baik dikotak review lol.

Okay, bye guys! /deepbow.


End file.
